MIRACLE ANGELS
by Ephemerom
Summary: Um conjunto de historias, cheias de altos e baixos...a maior e mais pungente saga dos cavaleiros de bronze: SUAS VIDAS. Cap VIII On Line!
1. CAP I O DESTINO PREPARA COISAS

Anjos milagrosos  
  
Quando a infelicidade bateu à minha porta  
E eu pude entrar  
Não pude perceber que ela iria me dominar  
  
Eu já não sonhava, eu não vivia para mim  
  
Eu só sentia uma tristeza sem fim  
  
Mas os anjos milagrosos vieram me salvar  
E o presente que me deram foi a amizade sincera e eterna  
Infeliz já não me sentia, ao meu lado havia minha amiga  
Eu nem percebia que um grande sonho ia nascendo  
Este sonho foi crescendo  
  
Os anjos vieram correndo  
  
E nos deram de presente novos amigos  
Que tinham o mesmo sonho, tudo foi se encaixando  
Eu nem imaginava que eram os anjos trabalhando  
Todos juntos então  
Os anjos deixaram nas nossas mãos  
E fomos construindo, sempre olhando na mesma direção  
Agora que este sonho é real  
Agora que somos mais que amigos  
Agora que tudo é alegria  
Queremos que o mundo sorria  
Agora que estamos sorrindo  
Agora que tudo é lindo  
Agora que a amizade é a nossa felicidade  
Os anjos milagrosos voam sobre nós  
Comemorando a nossa vitória  
Eu tenho a impressão que eles não irão nos deixar  
Que haverá mais presentes  
Enquanto o sonho continuar  
Eles estarão aqui para nos ajudar.  
  
Camila P. Custódio  
  
I  
  
O DESTINO PREPARA COISAS...  
  
Foi logo após as batalhas galácticas, os rapazes estavam muito cansados e precisavam de uns dias para se divertirem. E não há melhor lugar no mundo que o Brasil, com sua gente de vários povos e raças e suas belas praias. Resolvi que o melhor a fazer seria dar uma folguinha pra eles. E eles acabaram viajando pra lá.  
  
Aqui quem fala é Saori Kido, e irei narrar esse episódio de nossas vidas. Apenas uma das muitas aventuras em que nos metemos! Eles chegaram em Sampa à tarde, e iriam passar a noite num hotel, e no dia seguinte, seguirem para o litoral...  
  
Desceram do avião, e Seiya, mal entrou na limosine, já foi pegando um pacote de bolachas. Estavam passando em frente ao Monumento às Bandeiras, quando ele falou...de boca cheia!  
  
_ Será que vai demorar muito pra chegar no hotel?  
  
_ Já estamos chegando Sr. Bruno...  
  
Responde o motorista, olhando pelo retrovisor o comportamento de Seiya... Chegam no hotel, e Shyriu já está pegando a chave...  
  
_ Bom, aí eles chegaram no hotel e...  
  
Alexandra segura o caderno e sua cara não é das melhores!  
  
_ Querem parar de rir?! Vocês nem ouviram a história!!!  
  
E ela continua de bico vendo as duas amigas rindo de "se matar" no chão! Bárbara, encostada na cama, chegava a chorar de tanto rir; e Juliana abraçava os joelhos na tentativa de escapar de um ursinho, lançado por Alexandra, falando...  
  
_ Comendo bolacha!!!  
  
_ Ai, Alê, desculpa! É que o Seiya de boca cheia não deu pra segurar!  
  
Diz Bárbara tentando acalmar a amiga enquanto se esforçava para parar de rir, mas não deu muito resultado!  
  
_ PODE COMEÇAR A ZONA PORQUE A CELY CHEGOU!!!  
  
Cely abrira a porta bruscamente e, nesse momento, a cena era cômica! Juliana e Bárbara abraçadas no chão, e Alexandra segurando o caderno contra o peito. É, o susto foi grande!  
  
_ Nunca mais faça isso!  
  
_ Senão é capaz da gente ter um ataque!  
  
Diz Bárbara se levantando e ajudando Juliana a ,também, se levantar. Sim, agora estava tudo certo! As quatro estavam ali e...Ah! Você não as conhece? É mesmo, me esqueci de que estamos em 95 ainda! Ôpa! Deixa eu parar antes que eu fale demais!!!  
  
Vamos ver...Alexandra, Bárbara, Juliana e Cely. Quatro grandes amigas que estudam na mesma escola. Bárbara é a mais velha do grupo, com treze anos... também é a mais alta e brincalhona, tem os cabelos avermelhados mas constantemente a chamam de loira, o que ela odeia e abomina. Já Cely está no meio, com doze anos, ela e Juliana disputam o título de mais baixinha...o jeitinho meigo, junto com os cabelos cacheados, escondem seu gênio forte. Juliana está com onze anos, e é, de longe, a mais calada! Cabelos escuros e curtos, olhos de um castanho profundo, bem ao estilo moleca skatista. Agora Alexandra...tinha apenas onze anos, mas se vestia e se comportava como se fosse a mais velha...as roupas todas pretas e de couro, diversas pulseiras e brincos, os dois pequenos cachinhos de seu cabelo soltos de seu rabo-de-cavalo um tanto liso, olhos amendoados e castanhos, dando a leve impressão que ela sabe tudo o que se passa em sua mente.  
  
É meio estranho, Alexandra chegou a tão pouco tempo e já conquistou a amizade das três...até parece que já se conhecem a muito tempo e... Tá! Eu continuo a história! Calma!!!  
  
_ Tá bom, desculpa! Da próxima vez eu bato na porta antes, tá?  
  
_ Ai, Cely! Não precisa ficar com esse bico!  
  
_ Tá, Bárbara! Agora vamos que já estamos atrasadas.  
  
_ Você tá louca? Ainda são cinco e meia!  
  
_ É, July, mas o ônibus vai passar logo!  
  
_ Chega de discutir! Vamos!  
  
Fala Alexandra pegando sua bolsa. As garotas se dirigem até a porta e se despedem da mãe de Bárbara...  
  
_ Tchau, Dona Lívia!  
  
_ Tchau, mãe!  
  
_ Tomem cuidado, ouviram?  
  
_ Ok, mãe...  
  
_ Táta, táta... eu quéio um beijo!  
  
Um lindo garotinho, que mal se equilibra nas pernas, vem correndo até Bárbara e todas acabam por paparicar ao...  
  
_ Fernando, deixe a regazza ir!  
  
Grita Seu Pablo de lá de dentro...  
  
_ Tchau, Fê!  
  
_ Bye, maninho! Quando eu chegar te conto como foi tá?  
  
Um beijinho estalado e ela já corre para o elevador, onde estão as amigas.  
  
_ Tomara que dêem ingresso na porta...  
  
_ É... aí a gente pagava meia!  
  
Conversavam Cely e Juliana enquanto caminhavam até o ponto. Acho que vocês estão se perguntando: onde diabos elas vão? Bem... já devem ter ouvido falar de uma famosa danceteria ali perto, não? Não, não é o Cabral! Gente, nós estamos em 1995!!! Ok, ok... eu entrego os pontos... elas estão indo para o Moinho St. Antônio! E mesmo não tendo idade suficiente para a matinê, sempre se dá um jeitinho!  
  
Bom... meia hora depois, ainda no ponto:  
  
_ Isso porque o ônibus ia passar logo!  
  
Diz Juliana se encostando na parede enquanto Bárbara faz uma cara de: "fazer o que?"! Nesse momento o ônibus chega...  
  
_ Até que enfim!  
  
Fala Alexandra entregando o dinheiro ao cobrador enquanto Cely corria para o fundo gritando:  
  
_ Eu fico na janela!  
  
_ Já vou avisando... - diz Bárbara sentando - se for o dia do "é proibido dizer não", eu volto pra casa!  
  
O dia em que ela se refere é a coisa mais abominável que já vi em uma danceteria. A garota usa uma fitinha no pulso e, o garoto que pedi-la, ela terá que entrega-la juntamente com um beijo! Eu considero um grande absurdo, mas isso não vem ao caso...  
  
_ Eu idem! Porque também, só vem pedir canhão e...  
  
Cely interrompe Alexandra com cinismo, essas duas...  
  
_ Há! E você pergunta porque? Com essa cara feia, só vem pedir canhão mesmo!!!  
  
Alexandra cruza os braços emburrada, Cely está quase morrendo de rir juntamente com July. Bárbara tenta segurar as pontas, para não deixar a amiga chateada, e acaba dando o troco por Alexandra:  
  
_ Mas e você, Cely? Cuidado pra não ser pisada! Baixinha assim... talvez o pessoal não te veja e...  
  
_ Ah, vai ô... vara de cutucar estrela!  
  
_ Pintora de rodapé!!!  
  
_ Dá pra parar as duas?!  
  
Juliana grita já levantando, Cely e Bárbara viram a cara emburradas...  
  
_ Hunf!  
  
_ Vamos, o próximo ponto é o nosso!  
  
Alexandra vai puxando a cordinha, pois Juliana se recusa a faze-lo (ela não alcança!). Elas descem do ônibus e vão conversando animadamente pelo caminho.  
  
Mas... voltando ao hotel... Tênis jogado aqui, toalha molhada ali, o Shyriu colocando a terceira camisa, o Shun acabando de vestir a calça e o Hiyoga escovando os dentes ao lado do banheiro(!!!). De repente, o Ikky sai do banheiro só de toalha (é duro não poder fazer comentários pessoais durante a narração):  
  
_ Alguém viu a minha escova de dente? A azul-escuro?  
  
E enquanto Ikky tentava entender porque todos estavam rindo, Hiyoga olhava vesgo para a escova que usava. Até que "caiu a ficha" e o loiro deu pra cuspir feito um louco!!!  
  
_ Ptchu! Ptchu!!!  
  
_ É... acho que acabou de achar sua escova, Ikky!  
  
Rafael tenta esconder o rosto com a revista para poder rir mais um pouco! Ikky tira a escova da mão de Hiyoga, que ainda limpava a boca...  
  
_ É, achei... mas essa vai pro lixo agora!!!  
  
Shun fica sério de repente...  
  
_ E como você vai escovar...  
  
_ Topo escovar até com o dedo, menos com uma escova babada... ainda mais por quem!  
  
Ikky entra novamente no banheiro, Shun volta a dar risada colocando o tênis, Shyriu continua a ler sua revista e Seiya vai encher o saco de Hiyoga!  
  
_ Podia ter passado a noite sem essa, Hiyoga!  
  
_ Cala a boca!!! _ Ei, que tal começarmos a usar nossos nomes falsos? Assim a gente acostuma... tô certo, Alexandre?  
  
_ Tá Rafael...  
  
_ Ei, Bruno! Dá pra pegar uma revista pra você?  
  
Fala Rafael, irritado ao perceber Bruno espiando sua revista. Bruno está realmente impaciente e bate na porta do banheiro:  
  
_ Ô Raoul, vai logo aí!!!  
  
_ Calma... eu tô desinfetando a escova que o Daniel usou!  
  
Daniel só estava esperando mais essa! Os outros começam a rir novamente, enquanto ele se senta na cama e fica com cara de magoei...  
  
_ Mais uma dessa e eu não me arrisco a ir com vocês pro Moinho!  
  
_ Depois disso você ainda pretende ir no Moinho?  
  
Raoul acabara de sair do banheiro e não ia perder a chance de irritar o Daniel. O pior é que ele conseguiu! Ele começou a tirar o tênis...  
  
_ Tá, tá bem! É assim? Eu não vou mais, então!  
  
_ Assim não vale, se o Daniel tem o direito de opinar, eu também não vou!  
  
Todos olham na direção de Alexandre, que está encostado na parede, ele, percebendo isso, fica um tanto sem graça. É o mais novo e tímido do grupo... bem... tímido por enquanto. E ele continuou:  
  
_ Eu já disse pra vocês que eu não tô afim de ir pro Moinho! Vocês sabem que eu não sei dançar...  
  
Todos dão sorrisos sem graças, como se esperassem um motivo completamente diferente para Alexandre não ir!  
  
_ Pô, Alexandre - diz Bruno tentando encorajar o amigo - e quem aqui sabe? Os dois pombinhos vão e pronto!  
  
Rafael parece que cansa da discussão e coloca a revista no colo, bem sério...  
  
_ Eu acho melhor vocês decidirem se vão ou não. Porque eu tenho mais o que fazer!  
  
_ Não tem nada o que decidir! A gente vai e acabou!!!  
  
Fala Raoul, revoltado como sempre, jogando a toalha na cama e arrumando a gola da camisa pólo que colocou por cima da regata branca (o que realçava ainda mais seus olhos azuis).  
  
_ Até parece que vocês não são chegados! Vai ter um monte de mulher lá seus troxas!!!  
  
Diz Bruno entrando no banheiro bem a tempo da revista de Rafael atingir a porta!  
  
Eles realmente estão indo pra lá por pura e espontânea pressão! O Ikk...desculpa! O Raoul não estava mais agüentando ficar dentro daquele hotel e resolveu sair. O detalhe de tudo isso é que ele arrastou o resto junto com ele! Alegou que estava cansado de ouvir todo mundo dizer que ele era um lobo solitário, que se reclamavam tanto então iriam com ele! O duro foi convencer o Rafael a usar uma roupa que não fosse a chinesa e ao Daniel desistir daquela coisa laranja...mas o pior foi o Alexandre...  
  
Mas, voltando a nossa história...Bruno abre a porta do banheiro do Moinho e os outros garotos estão esperando-o do lado de fora olhando o movimento...  
  
_ Pô, Bruno! O que você faz tanto no banheiro?  
  
Pergunta Raoul um tanto nervoso...  
  
_ Nada a declarar...  
  
Responde Bruno tentando sair do meio de toda aquela multidão. Os garotos estão saindo e Bruno olha para uma pessoa que não lhe é estranha,...ele estava entrando no banheiro...cabelos longos e de um negro tão profundo que dava até um toque azul...marinho...Rafael também o vê, mas não reconhece...  
  
_ O que aconteceu?  
  
_ Eu conheço esse cara.  
  
_ Quem esse mauricinho aí?  
  
_ É claro que você o conhece, Raoul, ele é amigo da Saori...o tal de Julien.  
  
Todos olham para trás e vêem o dito cujo entrando pelo banheiro. Bruno acaba soltando das suas (ele estava morrendo de ciúmes!)  
  
_ Agora eu tô lembrando, o tal do Sólon que fica com graça pra cima da Sá!  
  
Daniel e Raoul não iriam perder a chance de deixar o baixinho invocado...  
  
_ Ai, Sá!  
  
_ Ele ficou com ciúmes!!!  
  
E enquanto os três riam, Bruno puxou Alexandre...que diz...  
  
_ Não, você é o interessado, você chama ele!  
  
_ Tá legal, tá legal! Tudo eu!!! Julien!  
  
Alexandre se encosta na parede, enquanto Bruno tentava alcançar...  
  
_ Julien!!!  
  
Está quase tocando seu ombro, mas parecia que não escutava...  
  
_ Julien!!!  
  
A porta bate quase que na cara do Bruno, que ficou parecendo um idiota! Que vácuo!  
  
_ Tá vendo, Bruno! Tem certeza que era ele? Ele nem olhou pra traz!  
  
_ Absoluta, Alê! Que coisa, vai ver que é surdo! OU SE FAZ!!!  
  
Alê cruza os braços e respira fundo, tinha vezes que odiava aquele jeito todo estourado de ser do Bruno. Este, por sua vez se encosta de ser do Bruno. Este, por sua vez, se encosta na parede também, e fica com cara de emburrado. Passam-se alguns instantes que pareceram uma eternidade...  
  
_ Demorô!!!  
  
Mais que de repente Julien abre a porta. Bruno não perde tempo e se coloca em sua frente (imaginem a desproporção!) e Alê ainda se encontrava de braços cruzados, porém com aquele sorriso cínico que só ele sabe dar!  
  
_ Eu conheço vocês?  
  
Pergunta o tão procurado Julien... Julien Sólon para ser mais exata. Dono de uma das maiores empresas do mundo e podre de rico, além disso, era de uma beleza de deus...o que fazia com que as garotas se atirassem aos seus pés, e com que ele fosse o que era : um "boy".  
  
_ Sim Julien, nós...  
  
_ Por favor não me chamem de Julien, não gostaria de ser reconhecido como o "milionário mundial", me chamem de Kevin.  
  
Os três saem conversando e quando encontram os outros, o papo fica melhor ainda! Animadamente os seis garotos da turma da pesada se dirigem a uma mesa...  
  
_ Não adianta nada ele mudar de nome...com essa cara de mauricinho, qualquer um sabe!  
  
Cochichava Bruno com Alexandre...  
  
_ É...por isso que ele não respondeu. Kevin, o que faz no Brasil?...  
  
Não muito longe dali...aliás, bem perto!  
  
_ Pode voltar, eu não esperei o ônibus por duas décadas para ir embora agora!  
  
_ Pode entrar, Juliana. Ninguém está te impedindo! Eu é que não coloco meus pézinhos nessa coisa! Não hoje!!!  
  
O esperado (ou inesperado ?) tinha acontecido. Logo na entrada um cartaz enorme : "É PROIBIDO DIZER NÃO!". Resultado :  
  
_ Qual é Alexandra, vocês vão entrar sim!  
  
_ É isso aí!  
  
Esbravejam Cely e Juliana...mas uma delas cometeu um erro...um gravíssimo erro de pronúncia! Não quero nem ver! E Bárbara percebeu a encrenca...  
  
_ Ai Cely, você não devia ter falad...  
  
_ Meu nome não é "Alechandra" é "ALECSANDRA"!!!  
  
O olhar fulminante congelaria Cely, mas ela não se assustou com a ameaça.  
  
_ Acontece, que nós estamos no Brasil queridinha, e o "x" tem som de "ch"!  
  
_ Acontece que eu não sou brasileira!  
  
Bárbara tentava a todo custo apartar aquela briga, enquanto July dava um passo pra trás com medo, ainda, do que viu no olhar de Alexandra. As duas param e Alexandra se vira para ir embora novamente...  
  
_ Essa sua amiguinha estrangeira Bárbara...vou te contar...  
  
_ Pega leve Cely, a garota é russa!  
  
Cochicha Juliana, enquanto empurrava Bárbara, que também não queria entrar.  
  
_ Vai gente, vamos entrar! De repente ninguém pede pra ficar com vocês...  
  
_ Tá, July, eu entro...mas se pedirem pra ficar comigo...eu estou com boqueira!  
  
_ (...)! Ai, Bá, só você!...  
  
As duas dão risada, enquanto esperam Cely, que foi buscar Alexandra...  
  
_ Pronto, tá vendo? Anda Alê, entra aí...qualquer coisa você está com...  
  
_ Qualquer coisa eu "caio pra cima", já vou avisando!  
  
...  
  
_ Então quer dizer que vocês também estão de férias, e resolveram conhecer o Brasil?  
  
Pergunta Kevin, sentado à mesa, olhando atentamente o movimento.  
  
_ Pois é, falaram tanto desse lugar pra gente, que tínhamos que vir.  
  
Responde Raoul, pegando um copo de refrigerante...  
  
_ Claro que nem todos nós...  
  
_ Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, então...  
  
_ Então, Alê, que tá tocando uma música que eu gosto muito, e vocês vão ter que me dar licença!  
  
Fala Bruno já levantando, e fazendo Raoul largar o refri pela metade na mesa. Afinal, ele só estava esperando alguém tomar uma iniciativa pra poder sair daquela conversa mala! Kevin também se levanta, acompanhado de Daniel e Rafael...  
  
_ Quem sabe a gente encontra uma garota com fitinha!  
  
_ Só se for pra isso, porque dançar...  
  
_ É ruim, hein!  
  
Só tem um detalhe:  
  
_ Daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira!!! Eu já falei que não queria vir, e vocês agora...  
  
_ Vem logo, Alexandre!!!  
  
Raoul o puxa de tal forma, que quase leva a cadeira junto!  
  
...  
  
_ Sabe, eu cheguei a conclusão de que vocês são muito molengas!  
  
Cely, de mãos na cintura, apenas observa as amigas cansadas próximas ao balcão. Alexandra e Juliana tomando refri, e Bárbara tomando fôlego!  
  
_ Molengas?! Estamos dançando a quase duas horas, e somos molengas?!  
  
Pergunta Alexandra, como sempre, revoltada. Juliana se aproveita para dar sua desculpa...  
  
_ Eu só parei porque tá tocando axé...  
  
As quatro se dirigem para um lugar mais tranqüilo, a fim de conversar...  
  
_ E aí, alguma coisa em vista?  
  
Pergunta Cely, sempre muito curiosa em relação ao assunto: GAROTOS!...  
  
_ Ninguém que prestasse...  
  
_ É, a coisa tá feia hoje...  
  
_ Tá mesmo, porque eu não vi um que fosse um pouco mais bonito...  
  
As quatro continuam a conversar animadamente, até que...  
  
_ Alexandra! Escuta só a música que tá tocando!!!  
  
_ Vamos lá, Bárbara, essa dá pra dançar!  
  
E enquanto as duas correm para a pista, Cely e July ficam a observá-las...  
  
_ Elas até parecem irmãs...  
  
E quando Cely se dá conta, Juliana já está correndo até as duas enquanto falava:  
  
_ E são, não são?  
  
E elas voltam a dançar, sem preocupações ou coisa alguma. Apenas entram no ritmo e até esquecem que aquele não seria o melhor dia para fazerem aquela aventura. E estão tão dentro da música, que nem reparam num grupo de garotos lindos tentando atravessar aquela pista...  
  
_ Como isso aqui tá lotado!  
  
Diz Raoul olhando o horizonte repleto de gente, e pensando em como abrir caminho. Sendo ele o primeiro da fila, seguido por Bruno e...  
  
_ Pô, Kevin!  
  
_ Da próxima vez que for parar, avisa...falô?  
  
Alexandre e Daniel trombam com Kevin (que cena patética), e agora se levantam perguntando o que o faria parar assim.  
  
_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Alexandra?  
  
Bárbara para de dançar ao ver a amiga com um olhar estranho, numa direção estranha. Juliana, desconfiada, acaba por olhar também ...  
  
_ Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu?  
  
Pergunta Daniel, olhando juntamente com Alexandre, para a direção do olhar de Kevin. E, subitamente, descobrem o que o pegou...ou melhor, os pegou.  
  
Olhares se cruzando, corações acelerados e respiração difícil. Nenhum deles podia imaginar que aquilo aconteceria! Parece coisa de gibi, parece fantasia, ou um sonho. São poucos segundos, mas valeu por uma eternidade! Kevin dá um passo pra frente, mas é impedido de continuar...  
  
_ O que aconteceu que vocês pararam? Vambora!  
  
Um empurrão em Alexandre acarreta a ação seqüenciada! Os três acabam sendo levados dali, e as garotas ficam a sonhar ainda...  
  
_ Quem eram?  
  
Pergunta Cely. Quem achou que ela ia perder essa, se enganou!  
  
_ Hã? - Bárbara volta à Terra - Ah... não sei!  
  
_ Mas era como se eu o conhecesse...  
  
Sussurra Alexandra, ainda imersa no olhar que libertou seu coração...  
  
Elas andam pelo meio da multidão:  
  
_ Eles eram uns gatos!  
  
Cely já está empolgada com a idéia de ver as amigas simplesmente apaixonadas!  
  
_ Por que aquele garoto os empurrou? - July se revolta - Que vontade de ...  
  
...  
  
_ ...te matar Bruno!!!  
  
_ Peraí, Kevin! Eu lá ia saber que vocês estavam olhando as garotas?  
  
_ Hunf...  
  
Kevin o joga na cadeira, e senta nervoso. Era estranho, nunca havia sentido aquilo por ninguém!  
  
_ O mais estranho, é que parece até que eu a conheço...  
  
_ Engraçado, tive a mesma sensação...  
  
_ Se vocês gostaram tanto, porque a gente não as procura?  
  
Pergunta Rafael, vendo o estado em que os amigos se encontravam. Era deprimente! Raoul e Bruno, como sempre, tiraram proveito dessa, com aqueles olhares cínicos que só vendo pra acreditar!  
  
_ É, mas pra gente procurar...  
  
_ Pode ir falando como elas são!  
  
Homem é um bicho estranho! Votação?! Faça-me o favor!!!...  
  
O primeiro foi o Daniel:  
  
_ Ruiva, era bem alta, parece que tinha olhos claros. Aquela que estava de jaqueta!  
  
_ Er...e aí?  
  
_ 8,5...(Alê)  
  
_ 9,0...(Rafa)  
  
_ 9,0, também, é muito alta...(Bruno)  
  
_ Ei, o que vocês estão pensando?!  
  
É, o Daniel fez uma boa pergunta. O que eles estavam pensando pra fazer uma coisa daquelas?  
  
O próximo foi o Alexandre:  
  
_ Bom, ela tinha o cabelo bem curtinho e preto...olhos escuros e, pelo jeito, a mais baixa...  
  
_ Tá explicado! - implica Bruno.  
  
_ Ah, cala a boca!  
  
_ Eu não vi, eu não voto.  
  
Como o Raoul sai dessas?  
  
_ 8,0...era skatista, não faz o meu tipo...  
  
Kevin, como sempre, dando uma de metido...  
  
_ 8,5...(Rafa)  
  
_ 9,0...(Dani)  
  
_ 9,5...(Bruno)  
  
_ Depois vem me encher o saco...  
  
Agora vem o detalhista: Kevin...  
  
_ Cabelos compridos e castanho escuro, olhos também castanhos. Altura em torno de 1,70. Estava de calça de couro preta e blusinha.  
  
_ 9,0...(Dani)  
  
_ 9,0...(Rafa)  
  
_ 9,5...(Alê)  
  
_ 10,0!!! Essa tá pra mim! (Bruno)  
  
_ Além de não deixar eu falar com a garota, me obriga a ouvir isso!  
  
Próximo ao balcão, as garotas conversam. Sobre o quê? Adivinha...  
  
_ Olha, a gente se separa. Eu vou com a Alexandra, e a Bá fica com você. Certo, July?  
  
_ Falô, que horas aqui?  
  
_ Daqui a uma meia hora tá muito bom.  
  
Alexandra responde nervosa. Não tanto por elas estarem indo atrás deles por pura e espontânea pressão, mas por estar ansiosa para revê-lo.  
  
_ Olha, se nós acharmos eles...  
  
Fala Bárbara à Juliana...  
  
_ ...o que eu acho muito difícil...  
  
Completa Alexandra, falando com Cely no outro corredor...  
  
_ ...você fala!!!  
  
As duas até parecem que tem mentes ligadas!  
  
_ Tá bom!...  
  
Resmungam Cely e July, enquanto olhavam atentamente as mesas, procurando os garotos.  
  
...  
  
_ Por acaso, aquelas são as comentadas garotas?  
  
Rafael tinha conseguido ver as garotas nem sei como! Aquilo estava muito cheio!  
  
Todos olham na direção apontada e os três quase se levantam! Principalmente Daniel e Alexandre:  
  
_ Exatamente!  
  
_ Ué, cadê a amiga delas?  
  
Pergunta Kevin, apenas vendo Bárbara e Juliana passando pelo corredor. Raoul se levanta...  
  
_ Vamo lá, Bruno!  
  
Bruno o segue com olhar malicioso:  
  
_ É, agora é só usar a lábia!  
  
_ Vê lá o que vocês vão falar!  
  
_ Não se preocupa não, Daniel, eu não vou te entregar!  
  
Raoul fala tocando o ombro do amigo. Os dois andam atrás delas e é incrível como chamam atenção! Afinal... dois caras daqueles não encontramos em qualquer esquina! O Bruno com aquele cabelo castanho jogadinho e os olhos amendoados, quase me mata! E o Raoul... os cabelos escuros, quase negros, que teimavam em cair em seus olhos, e os olhos azuis escuro que seduziam e... chega! Estou falando demais!!!  
  
_ Psiu! Psiu!  
  
_ Liga pra eles não, Jú!  
  
_ Vamos continuar procurando!  
  
Eles não desistem:  
  
_ São com vocês mesmo!!  
  
_ É... a ruiva e a morena!  
  
Elas acabam tendo que parar, pois eles se colocam em sua frente:  
  
_ Diga.  
  
Bárbara não esta com uma olhar muito agradável e Bruno lança:  
  
_ Tem um amigo meu querendo te conhecer.  
  
_ Você disse bem: conhecer!  
  
_ Ah, vai Bárbara!  
  
O olhar de Bárbara mataria Juliana se Raoul não tivesse percebido e quebrado o gelo (ou derretido?)...  
  
_ Então esse é seu nome? O meu é Raoul.  
  
_ Eu sou Bruno. E você é?... - pergunta Bruno à July  
  
_ Juliana. Bem Bárbara, vou dar uma voltinha e...  
  
_ Você fica!!!  
  
Bárbara segura o braço de Juliana que tava tirando o corpo fora. Ela não sabia quem era o "amigo" a quem Bárbara seria apresentada...  
  
Bruno e Bárbara andam um pouco mais à frente, enquanto Raoul leva July, a enlaçando pela cintura:  
  
_ Mesmo porque... meu irmão está louquinho pra te conhecer, Juliana.  
  
Acho que a July ficou vermelha nessa... como ele era sarcástico!  
  
Chegando na mesa...  
  
_ Bárbara e Juliana, estes são: Kevin, Rafael, Alexandre e Daniel...  
  
Cumprimentos a parte...  
  
...  
  
_ Elas estão demorando tanto. _ Já faz mais de meia hora, né?  
  
Pergunta Cely, olhando o relógio da amiga...  
  
...  
  
Enquanto isso na Sala de Justiça:  
  
_ Então vocês moram aqui pertinho?  
  
Rafael questiona as garotas enquanto observa, juntamente com Raoul, Bruno dando um tchau para as garotas da mesa vizinha...(!!!)  
  
_ É, aqui na Mooca mesmo! - responde Ba  
  
_ E vocês?  
  
_ Nós estamos no Brasil de férias.  
  
_ Na verdade, somos do Japão...  
  
Daniel e Alexandre conversam com elas, hipnotizados. Mas elas também estavam assim, não era todo dia que elas encontravam um loiro dos olhos azuis-gelo, ou mesmo um de olhos verde-água e cabelos castanhos claro! Ainda por cima tinham um papo legal... os quatro estavam cada vez mais apaixonados!  
  
_ Mas, mudando o assunto, como é o nome daquela sua amiga?  
  
Pergunta Kevin, completamente interessado. Enquanto só se via Bruno entre as garotas da outra mesa...  
  
_ Que amiga???  
  
Falam juntas as duas, dando uma gostosa gargalhada por fim.  
  
_ Aquela de calça preta e cabelo castanho...  
  
_ Alexandra - sussurra Bárbara  
  
_ Falando do diabo...  
  
Juliana cutuca Bárbara e ambas olham para o corredor onde Alexandra e Cely estavam passando. Elas se levantam:  
  
_ A gente volta já!  
  
E enquanto saem, Bruno chega. Todo marcado de batom, senta-se numa das cadeiras e mostra um estranho cartãozinho:  
  
_ Pra vocês verem como é o dinheiro, foi só eu falar que era o Julien Sólon e mostrar esse cartão...  
  
Os garotos não sabem se riem ou se choram, vendo Kevin derrubar Bruno da cadeira com um soco!  
  
Na rodinha de garotas:  
  
_ Poxa, a gente revirou o Moinho e nada de vocês!  
  
Alexandra está aliviada por não ter encontrado o cara, mas Cely não é da mesma opinião:  
  
_ Nem deles...  
  
_ Pois temos uma ótima notícia!  
  
July se empolga com a novidade e Bárbara também fala:  
  
_ Acabamos de encontra-los e estamos conversando com eles a um tempão!  
  
_ Ele perguntou de você, Alê!  
  
Os olhos de Alexandra brilham com a frase de Juliana e agora ela está nas nuvens!  
  
_ Aquele?  
  
_ É!!!  
  
As três estão super empolgadas, falando de como todos são lindos, de como eram legais e tudo. Só que a Cely não estava lá essas coisas, ela não tinha tido a sorte das amigas... ou tinha?  
  
_ Ah, Cely... fica assim não! - fala Bárbara - tem um garoto lá que eu aposto que você vai gostar.  
  
_ Qual deles?  
  
_ Aquele cabeludo, o Rafa, ele é mó legal!  
  
E que sorte, heim? Um oriental, com imensos cabelos negros e olhos verdes? Quem me dera!!!  
  
_ Iii! Elas estão olhando pra cá...  
  
Bruno pergunta desconfiado, e os outros também estão tentando descobrir o que tanto elas falam, quando Kevin coloca em palavras o que todos estão sentindo:  
  
_ Nessas horas até que dava pra ser uma mosca, não é?  
  
_ É...  
  
...  
  
_ Eu só acho que vai ficar meio desproporcional... não acha, July?  
  
_ Verdade, Bá.  
  
_ Não tô intendendo!  
  
Bárbara e Juliana se entreolham, aí não vem coisa boa:  
  
_ Sabe o que é...  
  
_ É que essa coisinha de um metro e meio, pra aquele de quase dois...  
  
Por essa Cely não esperava! As três dão risada enquanto a vítima faz bico (ô coitada!).  
  
_ Não teve graça...  
  
Elas vão até a mesa e são apresentadas aos garotos. Parece que agora vai dar tudo certo, mas...  
  
_ Ei gatinha...  
  
Alexandra estava para dar um beijo no rosto de Bruno, quando é cutucada e acaba virando bruscamente. Detalhe: Bruno no seu segundo vácuo do dia!  
  
_ O que foi?  
  
_ Eu gostaria de pegar sua fitinha...  
  
_ Tá, toma e some daqui!  
  
Ela desamarra a fita e entrega ao garoto, que está com dois amigos. O pessoal, na mesa, olha meio desconfiado.  
  
_ Opa, peraí! Acho que você não entendeu. Eu quero ficar com você!  
  
Alexandra dá uma gargalhada cínica, deixando as garotas preocupadas...  
  
_ Há, há, há!!! É mesmo, filho de Deus? Só que eu não quero! Te manca, não tá vendo que estou com amigos?!  
  
_ Menina, hoje você TEM que ficar comigo. Você é obrigada, entendeu boneca?  
  
Uma pequenina e delicada mão acerta o rosto do garoto! Na mesa: os garotos de queixo caído e as meninas morrendo de rir!  
  
_ Nunca a chame de boneca, Kevin...  
  
_ Ela fica uma fera!!!  
  
Dizem as garotas em coro. Mas, quando elas se dão conta, o cara está tentando agarrar Alexandra!!!  
  
_ Ou você fica comigo por bem, ou por mal, garota!!  
  
_ Me solta!!!  
  
As meninas estão desesperadas e já estão se levantando e... peraí! Onde é que estão os garotos?  
  
Kevin aparece entre Alexandra e o garoto, fazendo com que os dois estremeçam. O cara tremia diante do olhar azul profundo de Kevin!  
  
_ Alexandra... é esse seu nome, não? É bom se afastar...  
  
_ T...tudo bem...  
  
_ Ei! O que pensa que tá fazendo, eu tenho amigos, cara!!!  
  
_ Pois é... eu tenho os meus também...  
  
E, só então, o condenado se dá conta que está completamente cercado pelos seis!  
  
_ Está bastante frio hoje... não é, Daniel?  
  
_ Com certeza, Bruno...  
  
A corrente de frio ártico quase faz com que o garoto se torne uma pedra de gelo!  
  
_ Ou será que está calor, mano?  
  
_ Talvez, Alexandre, talvez...  
  
Raoul e seu cinismo quase matam o cara de choque térmico com o calor vindo de sua cosmo energia!  
  
_ Vamos deixar o garoto ir, antes que alguém se machuque, certo?  
  
Rafael, quando quer, bota medo! Os olhos, brilhantes de cosmo, fazem o cara dar um passo pra trás.  
  
_ Certo!  
  
Respondem em coro abrindo a roda. O garoto olha para eles só um instante antes de sair correndo!  
  
As garotas riam na mesa e os garotos voltavam a se sentar...  
  
_ Nossa, botaram o cara pra correr!  
  
_ O que vocês fizeram?  
  
Pergunta Juliana, brincando e ao mesmo tempo curiosa mesmo pra saber o que tinha acontecido.  
  
Todos já estão sentados, apenas Alexandra ainda está de pé ao lado da mesa...  
  
_ Muito obrigada...  
  
Nem dá tempo deles falarem um "de nada"...  
  
_ Muito obrigada, mesmo!!! Me deixaram super mal! Eu daria conta desse cara na maior!!!  
  
Imagine as caras de bobo que eles fizeram!!! E as meninas segurando a risada! O Bruno tá inconformado:  
  
_ Então por que aceitou o conselho do Kevin?  
  
_ Porque com uma coisa dessa na sua frente, qualquer uma fica de perna bamba!  
  
O Kevin não ficou vermelho...ficou roxo!!! Todos seguravam a risada enquanto Alexandra saia do grupo:  
  
_ Alexandra, onde você vai?  
  
_ Atrás daquele filho da puta!!!  
  
Ela sai as pressas enquanto o povo, na mesa, tava pasmo. Daniel quase que vai atrás dela...  
  
_ Mas...  
  
_ Relaxa. Ela sabe se cuidar muuito bem!  
  
A mesa onde estava o coitado não era muito longe da do pessoal. Alexandra cutuca o garoto e, é o tempo dele se virar, ela o levanta pelo colarinho e mostra as unhas compridas e afiadas:  
  
_ E agora? Quem é a boneca? Eu não sou piedosa que nem eles, meu caro!!!  
  
Como os garotos diriam: "o pau tava comendo!". Na mesa, o pessoal fazia mil e uma caretas como se fossem eles que estivessem apanhando! De repente, o tal garoto cai no chão com a mão entre as pernas, gritando de dor!  
  
_ Uuiii!  
  
Os garotos fazem as piores caras possíveis enquanto as meninas davam risada!  
  
_ É, ali dói pra caramba!  
  
Fala Bruno com a mão no rosto, nem querendo olhar!...  
  
_ Alexandraaaa!!!  
  
_ O quê?  
  
_ Hããã?...  
  
_ Cala a boca (pof), não é com você!!... Fala, Bá!  
  
_ Cê num acha que já tá bom?  
  
Alexandra olha para o garoto, em estado deplorável, no chão.  
  
_ É, já foi o bastante...  
  
_ Dã...  
  
E antes dela voltar pra mesa, ela dá "só mais um chutinho" nele falando...  
  
_ Isso porque ainda não sentiu minha tempestade...  
  
_ Alexandra!  
  
_ Tá! Já tô indo... maguei...  
  
Ela vai em direção à mesa. Cely ainda tenta entender...  
  
_ Ela não toma jeito, né?  
  
_ Tsc, tsc, tsc...  
  
Alexandra senta-se ao lado de Bárbara na mesa e Bruno, finalmente, tira a mão de seu rosto:  
  
_ Vocês são malucas?  
  
Alexandra não iria deixar a oportunidade passar:  
  
_ Adoramos ser chamadas de loucas...  
  
_ Num mundo de normais que constróem bombas atômicas! - completam as garotas  
  
_ Isso é...  
  
Os garotos ficam a pensas naquela frase algum tempo. Daniel, percebendo as risadas novamente, pergunta:  
  
_ Vocês são amigas a muito tempo?  
  
_ Eu, a Jú e a Cely moramos juntas no mesmo prédio e somos amigas desde pequenas... - responde Bárbara  
  
_ A Jú não mudou muito desde aquela época...  
  
Alexandra adora encher a paciência de todo mundo, já perceberam? July fica emburrada, mas Bárbara continua a conversa:  
  
_ Agora, eu e a Alê não faz nem um ano...  
  
_ Mas é como se fossem muitos...  
  
_ Coisas do destino que nunca iremos entender...  
  
Falam as duas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Rafael dê um sorriso. Estava achando graça daquelas quatro garotas que mudavam tanto o jeito dele e de seus amigos:  
  
_ Vocês são cheias de ditados!  
  
_ São mesmo, as vezes isso até enche!  
  
_ Fica quieta, Cely! Que você também fala! - implica July  
  
_ Mas... - corta Bárbara - voltando um pouco, estão gostando do Brasil?  
  
_ Muito!!!  
  
Respondem todos ao mesmo tempo, nem deu na cara o porque desse "muito", né? Alexandre dá um jeito:  
  
_ É um país muito bonito...  
  
_ Amanhã nós vamos ao litoral - fala Raoul  
  
_ Nos falaram que as praias do Brasil são muito lindas... - completa Daniel  
  
_ Afinal de contas, então... o que vocês estão fazendo nesse fim de mundo?  
  
Pergunta Cely, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Era um acaso muito grande! Raoul parece que lê seus pensamentos pois "quebra as pernas" dela com seu jeito cínico de falar:  
  
_ Eu é que não ia ficar trancado num hotel, mocinha...  
  
_ Mas e vocês? Vem sempre aqui?  
  
Kevin olha fixamente para Alexandra. Mas..., sinceramente Kevin, essa é mais velha que andar pra frente!  
  
_ Pra dizer a verdade é muito raro!  
  
_ Pra você, né Bárbara?  
  
_ Eu vim aqui só duas vezes, com esta! - fala Ba  
  
_ Eu já vim aqui umas oito vezes.  
  
_ É, você é a mais vagal!  
  
_ Ah, fica quieta! - Cely se emburra de novo  
  
_ É a primeira vez que eu venho aqui, aliás, eu e a Jú...  
  
_ Eu pensei que isso fosse um pouco menor. É muita gente!  
  
_ Realmente, é muito grande, na pista não tem espaço nem pra pensamento!  
  
Fala Alexandre com os olhos grudados em Juliana. Os dois acabam nem percebendo que alguns garotos se aproximavam da mesa e pelo jeito eram amigos daquele outro... ou seja... queriam briga. Alexandra é a primeira a perceber:  
  
_ Acho bom a gente ir pra outro lugar, garotas...  
  
_ Eu tenho certeza e...  
  
Bárbara é interrompida por Bruno:  
  
_ Nós vamos com vocês, pelo menos eles irão pensar que estão com a gente.  
  
Todos levantam e vão saindo em direção à pista:  
  
_ Até que enfim o Bruno pensou!  
  
_ Por isso eu tô sentindo um cheirinho de queimado aqui...  
  
Implicam Raoul e Alexandre, o pessoal ri da piada enquanto desviam do grupo de garotos. Alexandra apoia-se em uma mesa e Daniel vê algo que lhe surpreende:  
  
_ Esse rosário... é muito bonito...  
  
_ É, gosto muito dele. Foi minha mãe que me deu...  
  
_ Sua mãe?...  
  
_ Alexandra Rozzo Suntak!!! Vem logo, catso!  
  
Bárbara já está longe e, irritada e de mãos na cintura, chama a amiga. Ou melhor: a intima a ir pra pista!  
  
_ Deixa eu ir lá, antes que a Bá tenha um ataque, tá?  
  
Ela corre em direção a Bárbara...  
  
_ Já tô indo!  
  
_ Sua lerda!!!  
  
As duas entram na pista, enquanto Daniel continua imóvel próximo à mesa. Não acredita no que viu... só pode ser mentira! Mas...  
  
_ Aquele rosário... o rosário de ametistas...  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
N/A : Bem, pelo visto essa história gerou muito mais confusão na cabeça dos leitores do que eu imaginava. Peço desculpas, pois que eu não sabia que existem pessoas que não gostam muito do estilo com personagens originais.  
  
Com relação a própria história, agora eu resolvi colocar o CAP I completo, sem dividi-lo. Assim vai ficar mais fácil de entender. Acho que o estilo de narração confundiu um pouco, mas a quebra é totalmente proposital...espero que outras pessoas tenham gostado.  
  
Essa fic se inicia meio estranha mesmo, na verdade, os dois primeiros capítulos não são os melhores (foram escritos há 6 anos). Mas é um prelúdio, sem isso, não tem como entender o restante. Espero que tenham paciência para ler os outros, que serão melhores que esse, ok?  
  
Tabela de Nomes (muitos já reclamaram dos nomes trocados, mas a tabela ajuda):  
  
Seiya - Bruno  
  
Shiryu - Rafael  
  
Hiyoga - Daniel  
  
Shun - Alexandre  
  
Ikky - Raoul  
  
Julien - Kevin 


	2. CAP II QUE NÓS NUNCA IREMOS ENTENDER

EXTREME DREAM  
(SONHO RADICAL)  
  
Viver um sonho apenas por uma noite  
É como se fosse o último dia de minha vida  
Vagando por algum lugar, por algum tempo  
Quando todos os sentimentos estão adormecidos dentro de mim  
Aí vamos nós, marchando em frente...  
  
Inconscientemente longe desse mundo  
Nós estamos conhecendo os princípios de tudo  
Nessa extrema virtualidade  
A última coisa que precisamos é a prova para crer  
  
Aí vamos nós, marchando adiante  
Enterrados nas profundezas da areia...  
  
Eu reconheço esse lugar,  
Todos aqueles rostos, todas essas cenas  
Apesar de vir sempre aqui  
Esse é um lugar onde nunca estive  
(vez após outra)  
  
...É tão radical  
Meu sonho sem fim...!  
  
II  
  
...que nós nunca iremos entender!  
  
E aí, moçada gente boa?! Tudo beleza? Já que a Saori resolveu meter o pau na gente, agora é a nossa vez! Como puderam perceber, o narrador dessa história deu uma mudada! É lógico que pra melhor!  
  
Aqui quem vos fala é Seiya de pégaso (ou Bruno, como preferir) e... ei! Dá pra parar? Que saco Saori, sai dessa! Deixa eu escrever! Tá, eu sei! Parar de enrolação? Mas eu não tô enrolando! Falô...  
  
Todos saímos para a pista de dança que tava lotada! O pessoal dançava numa boa, só eu que estava um tanto...nervoso...  
  
_ Posso falar com você um instante?  
  
Não sei como as palavras saíram! Estava muito afim da Alexandra desde o momento que Kevin (o mauricinho) falou dela na mesa. Mas depois do que ela fez com aquele carinha...  
  
Ela se vira pra mim...  
  
_ Fala, Bruno.  
  
_ Bom...eu preferia que a gente se afastasse um pouco...  
  
Ela cruza os braços e me olha curiosa...  
  
_ É algum tipo de brincadeira? Sim, por que se for...  
  
_ É sério.  
  
E antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela segurou minha mão e me puxou:  
  
_ Então vamos!  
  
Sentamos à mesa novamente.  
  
_ Mas o que foi? Algum problema?  
  
_ Não... não é nenhum problema, é que... não é tão simples dizer assim na cara dura!  
  
_ O que pode ser assim tão sério?  
  
Desvio o olhar...era difícil encarar seus olhos! Parecia que sabia exatamente o que eu iria falar!  
  
_ Bem... imagine só um garoto que... tá afim de uma garota... só que...  
  
Meu, que enrolação! Mas com certeza você ( garotão que se acha o melhor) que tá lendo essa história, estaria na mesma! A mina tinha o maior gênio forte e, além disso, era morena, alta, olhos castanhos profundos e um corpinho de deusa!  
  
_ ...só que não sabe bem como dizer isso porque...  
  
_ Esse garoto, suponho que seja você?  
  
Acho que fiquei vermelho nessa, enquanto ela procurava alguma coisa no bolso.  
  
_ É. Acontece que, em primeiro lugar, tem um de nossos amigos que também está afim dela e... segundo, eu não queria forçar a barra, como aquele garoto, entende?  
  
Ai, a vaidade dela ainda me mata! Estava com um espelinho arrumando o cabelo e eu simplesmente hipnotizado por ela!  
  
_ Entendo...e, por ventura, essa garota é uma de nós?  
  
_ Como sabe?  
  
Acabara de passar batom...  
  
_ É muito simples! Das duas uma: ou você quer que eu fale com ela, ou essa garota sou eu!!!...  
  
Senti meu rosto ferver! Por essa eu não esperava! Como ela consegue? Telepatia?  
  
_ ...Afinal, como deve ter percebido, não me agrada falar com estranhos. Além do mais, pude perceber que quanto a isso você não tem nenhum problema...  
  
Ela fecha a caixinha, coloca-a no bolso e depois vem em minha direção...  
  
_ ... não é?  
  
Nem eu tinha reparado naquela mancha de batom que tinha ficado na minha camisa!  
  
...  
  
_ Aquele cara tá aprontando alguma...  
  
O pessoal conversava num canto enquanto as garotas dançavam...  
  
_ Quem?! O Bruno?  
  
Rafael sempre dando uma de inocente... acho que ele era o que mais sabia!...  
  
_ Quem você acha? No mínimo tá "cantando" a garota do Kevin!  
  
_ Ela não é minha garota! Ainda...  
  
_ Exatamente! Você demorou pra chegar junto!  
  
É... o Daniel e o Raoul estavam atacados naquele dia!  
  
_ E ele partiu pro ataque! Agora só torcendo pra ela não estar afim dele...  
  
_ Será que vocês podem, por gentileza, mudar de assunto?  
  
...  
  
_ Ei! O que o tal do Bruno conversa tanto com a nervosinha da Alexandra, heim?  
  
_ É verdade, Cely... o que será?  
  
As três esboçam sorrisos...  
  
_ Iihhh!  
  
_ Aí tem!!!  
  
...  
  
_ É, você tem razão. Essa garota é mesmo uma de vocês.  
  
_ E eu posso saber quem é?  
  
_ É você.  
  
Com as mãos sobre as dela e cabeça baixa, apenas escuto ela gritar:  
  
_ O QUÊ?!!!  
  
_ É claro que se você não estiver afim, tudo bem eu...  
  
Digo me encostando na cadeira novamente, decepcionado...  
  
_ Espera aí! Vai com calma... você tá querendo me dizer que quer ficar comigo?  
  
_ É, mas olha... se você não quiser, não tem a mínima importância. Eu não dou a mínima pra essa regra ridícula e...  
  
_ Bruno?!  
  
_ O que?  
  
_ Você tá com medo de mim, é isso?  
  
Ela segura minhas mãos e desvio o olhar novamente...  
  
_ Mais ou menos... é que...  
  
_ Olha...  
  
De repente, perco aquela coisa... aquele medo, e olho em seus olhos. E, cara, eu nunca mais vi um olhar como aquele!  
  
_ ... não precisa ficar com medo, não! Eu não mordo! Ainda mais um cara tão bacana como você...  
  
...  
  
_ Ai, que coisa mais meiga!  
  
Cely se apoia no ombro de July... ambas sorriem e Bárbara está boquiaberta.  
  
_ Eu não creio!  
  
_ Só está faltando um beijo!  
  
...  
  
_ Ih, cara! Pelo visto a coisa é séria!  
  
Alexandre coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Kevin e Raoul não perde essa (de novo)!  
  
_ É, o Bruno se deu bem...  
  
_ Será que dá pra calar a boca?  
  
_ Já que o Bruno fez sua tentativa, vocês me dão licença, que eu vou fazer a minha.  
  
_ Aí, heim, Daniel! Justo você que não queira vir!  
  
Eu não disse que o Rafael não era santo?  
  
_ Depois a gente te conta o que aconteceu!!!  
  
Kevin fica um tanto emburrado enquanto os outros riem e Daniel vai em direção as garotas. Este era outro que começava a ficar nervoso...  
  
_ Eu... posso conversar um pouco com você?  
  
Bárbara se vira para Daniel...  
  
_ Claro...  
  
_ Aí, Bárbara! Agora é sua vez, heim?!  
  
_ July se você abrir a boca pra falar mais alguma besteira...  
  
_ Calma, Bárbara! Eu só tava brincando!  
  
Diz July, se escondendo atrás de Cely por causa do olhar de Bárbara.  
  
_ Ei, sua folgada, dá pra sair de trás de mim?!  
  
_ Não liga não, Bárbara. Tudo isso é ciúmes por elas ficarem sem você por alguns minutos...  
  
Daniel segura a mão de Bárbara e os dois se dirigem para fora da pista...  
  
...  
  
_ Eu jamais faria com você o que eu fiz com aquele debilóide que queria me agarrar, isso nunca! Mas como você mesmo disse – segurou minha mão – essa é a regra mais ridícula que o Moinho já criou e... não é nada pessoal, Bruno...mas eu não posso ficar com você.  
  
_ Não... – tiro minha mão debaixo da dela - ...tudo bem, deixa pra lá então... Mas eu posso perguntar por que você não pode?  
  
_ Claro que pode!... Poxa, aqui é abafado, não?  
  
_ É, muito...  
  
Quando me dei conta, ela havia tirado a jaqueta e, meu, que vista!!!  
  
_ MUITO abafado!!! Tô até com falta de ar...  
  
_ Nossa, que exagero! Também não é pra tanto...  
  
Hum, dei na cara! Qual desculpa esfarrapada vou usar?  
  
_ É... é que eu tô meio cansado, sabe? A gente correu pacas hoje!  
  
_ Ah... claro...  
  
Droga, não colou!  
  
_ Mas você estava querendo saber os meus motivos, é isso?  
  
_ Ah é! Isso mesmo! Porque você não pode, Alê?  
  
Dar uma de inocente as vezes funciona!  
  
_ Bom, primeiro porque você é super gente fina mas...nada a ver, entende?  
  
Ela começa a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo...parece sem graça!  
  
_ E depois, bem... eu estou de olho em outro cara. Além disso...  
  
Só quando ela sorri é que eu percebo que lá vem bomba!  
  
_ ... eu e você seria um pouquinho desproporcional, não acha?  
  
_ Muito obrigado!  
  
Cruzo os braços e faço bico de magoei... é infalível! Ela se levanta passando a mão no meu cabelo:  
  
_ Calminha aí, Bruno! Eu só tava brincando!  
  
Ela sorri se agachando ao meu lado, faço ar de curioso...  
  
_ Posso deduzir que é um de meus amigos?  
  
_ Pode! Depois a gente conversa, sabe como é...esse pessoal adora alucinar nas idéias...  
  
Ela me olha, com jeitinho de garota carente. Juro, quase não resisti. Mas, por incrível que pareça, pensei no Kevin (ora, se ele ficasse com ela, a Saori ia tá... ai! Precisava me dar um tapa?)  
  
_ Você promete que não fica chateado?  
  
_ Ih, relaxa Alê! Eu iria ficar chateado se você ficasse comigo por ficar depois eu descobrisse!  
  
_ Mesmo?  
  
_ Claro! Pra quem estava esperando um baita tapa ou coisa assim, até que eu saí ganhando!  
  
Ela se levanta e me dá um beijo estalado no rosto...  
  
_ Tá vendo só?! Ganhei até prêmio de consolação!  
  
...  
  
_ E então? Gostando das músicas daqui?  
  
_ Bastante! O pessoal gostou tanto que resolveram vir pra cá...  
  
Daniel e Bárbara se afastaram do tumulto. Andavam de mãos dadas na parte de trás da danceteria...  
  
_ Mas você não estava muito afim de vir, pelo que pude perceber...  
  
Ele abaixa a cabeça, um tanto sem graça...  
  
_ É que eu sou meio desajeitado, sabe como é... eu não sou o que se possa chamar de dançarino! E o Raoul ainda ficou me enchendo... quase que eu fiquei pelo hotel mesmo!  
  
Eles se encostam numa mureta, ao lado de algumas mesas...  
  
_ Por sorte acabaram me empurrando pra cá.  
  
_ Por sorte?!  
  
_ Claro...se eu tivesse ficado, não teria conhecido você. O que acha?  
  
Ela fica sem graça por um instante, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Mas logo assume seu olhar desafiador:  
  
_ O que eu acho é que você só tá querendo ser educado...!  
  
_ Eu não teria tanta certeza...  
  
Esse Daniel...  
  
...  
  
_ E aí? Pelo visto não deu muita sorte, né?  
  
Raoul já chega falando, enquanto Kevin e Alexandre puxam suas cadeiras.  
  
_ É, não foi dessa vez! Acho que era muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho! Mas ela foi mó legal!  
  
_ Deu pra perceber...até prêmio de consolação ela te deu!  
  
Já perceberam a facilidade que eu tenho pra ficar vermelho? Resolvi mudar o assunto:  
  
_ E quer saber do que mais? Ela tá na sua, Kevin! Não perde tempo que esse avião não é mole não!  
  
_ Gente, por acaso vocês viram o Rafael?  
  
Pergunta Alexandre se dando conta da falta de alguém...  
  
_ Sei lá! Vai ver que foi dar umas voltas...  
  
_ O que não é má idéia...  
  
Alexandre se levanta e sai do grupo. Kevin nem deu atenção àquilo, estava imerso em seus pensamentos...  
  
_ Bruno, sobre a Alexandra...você falou sério?  
  
...  
  
_ Seus olhos são bonitos...da cor de seus cabelos...mel...  
  
E antes que ela pudesse colocar atrás da orelha a mecha de cabelo que teimava em escapar de sua presilha...ele o fez...  
  
_ Obrigada... pra falar a verdade, eu quase que também não entrei!  
  
_ Nossa! Por que?  
  
_ Ah, por causa dessa história de fitinha...só entrei mesmo porque eu falei que se alguém pedisse pra ficar comigo eu... ia falar que estava com boqueira!  
  
Ela dá um sorriso sem graça e Daniel uma risada espontânea, que a faz ficar encantada. De repente, só resta um cisco de sorriso no rosto de Daniel...  
  
_ E pra mim... também vai falar isso?  
  
_ Bom...  
  
Ela fica meia vermelha... mas logo retoma a segurança.  
  
_ Pensando bem... acho que pra você eu posso abrir uma exceção...  
  
Lentamente ele desamarra a fita do pulso de Bárbara e coloca no seu... o que se segue é um lindo beijo.  
  
...  
  
_ Você dança comigo?  
  
As músicas mais lentas haviam começado e Rafael não perdeu tempo com a Cely.  
  
_ Claro!  
  
Juliana se vê sobrando, e se afasta dali. No entanto, dois rapazes se aproximam dela:  
  
_ Mas o que...?  
  
Alexandre estava dando uma passada pela pista de dança, quando percebeu algo estranho...  
  
_ Hãm... com licença gatinha...  
  
_ Qual é, vê se não amola!  
  
_ Ei, gata... meu amigo aqui tá querendo sua fitinha, ouviu?  
  
_ Se ele quiser pode levar e sair fora, porque eu...  
  
_ Epa, epa, epa... acho que você não entendeu!  
  
_ Tem que ficar comigo!  
  
_ Por que eu deveria?  
  
Um deles a segura pelo braço enquanto o outro tenta tirar sua fitinha. Isso é jeito de se tratar uma garota?  
  
_ Você não tem escolha!  
  
_ Me larga!!!  
  
Enquanto isso, Alexandra pegava uns refri's olhando para o beijo de Daniel e Bárbara mais ao fundo...  
  
_ Ele me lembra tanto o... deixa pra lá, eu tô ficando maluca!!!  
  
Ela balança a cabeça e se dirige a mesa. Lá chegando:  
  
_ Quer um pouco, Bruno?  
  
_ Ah, não precisa não, Alê! Obrigado...  
  
Não iria perder a oportunidade de empurrar o Kevin!  
  
_ Mas tenho certeza que o Kevin não tomou nada!  
  
Digo colocando o copo na frente do Kevin, que fica meio chocado. Yes! Alexandra senta-se, sem graça! U-huul, um yes duplo!!!  
  
_ Eu pensei que você ia dançar!  
  
Pergunto, tentando amenizar o clima.  
  
_ É, eu ia né?! Mas...uma, que começou a tocar essas músicas melosas e outra que o clima que tá pegando lá é outro, sabe?  
  
_ Até entendo...  
  
Responde Raoul, com seu sorriso cínico...  
  
...  
  
_ Vocês podiam ter mais respeito com ela.  
  
É, tinha algo errado, como Alexandre previra.  
  
_ Qual é a sua, cara? Algum problema?  
  
Alexandre enlaça Juliana pela cintura. Ela está "só um pouquinho" apavorada, pois os garotos ali não eram fracos não!  
  
_ Os garotos daqui não conhecem a palavra respeito?  
  
_ Alexandre não...  
  
_ Quem você acha que é pra falar assim, o bom samaritano?  
  
_ Você sequer está com ela!  
  
Eu nunca botei muita fé nos poderes do Alexandre, mas dessa vez ele se superou! Seus olhos brilharam e uma corrente de ar fez com que os caras se arrepiassem de medo!  
  
_ Está enganado amigo, eu estou com ela.  
  
_ C...calma aí, nervosinho! Acontece que você deixou o caminho livre...  
  
_ É, a fita ainda está com ela!  
  
Quando o Alê quer ser cínico ele consegue ser pior que o irmão! Tira a fita do braço de Juliana e coloca no seu...  
  
_ Desculpe, esqueci do detalhe.  
  
_ Acho melhor a gente sair fora – cochicham – esse foi um dos caras que deu susto no Duda...  
  
_ Então vamo nessa, que esse maluco tá fazendo o mesmo comigo!  
  
Os tais caras vão saindo de fininho enquanto Alexandre estende a mão para Juliana:  
  
_ Você vem?  
  
_ Espera eu... – ela segura seu braço - ...eu queria agradecer mas... nem sei como!  
  
Era a deixa que ele esperava. Passa levemente a mão sobre o rosto dela...  
  
_ Isso você pode deixar comigo...  
  
Pois é...mais um casal selado com um beijo... e outro na pista de dança com Cely e Rafael. Agora só falta...  
  
_ Acabei de lembrar que eu preciso falar com a Bárbara!  
  
Ela se levanta rapidamente, deixando Kevin apenas a observa-la (pode crer, eu sei como ele estava se sentindo)...  
  
_ Vai lá, cara!  
  
_ Mas eu...  
  
_ Demorô, Julien... digo, Kevin!  
  
Eu e Raoul trocamos olhares enquanto Kevin ia atrás da dita cuja...  
  
_ Quem tem sorte não sabe aproveitar...  
  
_ Pois é!  
  
Alexandra estava quase adentrando a pista quando viu Daniel e Bárbara vindo pelo corredor. Correu até lá:  
  
_ Achei você, Bárbara! Eu... não tô interrompendo nada, não é?  
  
_ Não!...  
  
_ Sabe o que é, Bárbara, é que eu esqueci meu caderno lá na sua casa e... eu posso pegar amanhã cedo?  
  
Kevin chegava sorrateiro...  
  
_ Tudo bem, não tem importância e...  
  
E que ele fez a pior coisa! Colocou a mão em sua cintura e Alexandra ficou super irritada. Resultado: Bárbara chocada, Daniel fazendo careta e Alexandra passando uma rasteira em Kevin!!!  
  
_ Olha aqui eu não...!!!  
  
Só quando ela se vira pra trás é que se dá conta de quem era!  
  
_ Ai, desculpa!!!  
  
Ela se agacha ao lado dele, que está com uma mão na cabeça com cara de dor.  
  
_ Eu não vi que era você! Eu pensei que fosse outro imbecil querendo... droga! Desculpa mesmo, Kevin! Eu... você tá bem? Machucou?  
  
_ N... não, eu tô legal...  
  
Ela ao ajuda a levantar enquanto Daniel e Bárbara, percebendo o clima, se retiram de cena.  
  
_ Tem certeza? Você não quer ir lá fora tomar um ar?  
  
_ Não precisa nã... quero! Quero sim.  
  
O Kevin não é nada bobo! Alguns minutos depois... lá fora...  
  
_ Desculpa mesmo, eu...  
  
_ Não esquenta com isso não! Tudo bem...  
  
Ele passa de leve a mão sobre seu rosto, e a segura pela cintura com a outra mão. De repente, começa a mexer numa das mechas do cabelo dela...  
  
_ Parece que seu pega-rapaz funcionou mesmo! Um...  
  
E na outra...  
  
_ ...dois...  
  
Ela sorri, meio sem graça, e tenta dissimular a vergonha ao ver Kevin com um sorriso de canto.  
  
_ Ah, você soube do Bruno! Mas se isto é um pega-rapaz...  
  
Então ela vira o rosto, mostrando seu rabo-de-cavalo...  
  
_ ...esse aqui é pra pegar o que?  
  
Ele solta seus cabelos...  
  
_ Um garoto chamado Kevin...  
  
Ele a puxa contra si e o rosto dos dois está a um dedo de distância...  
  
_ Acredita em amor a primeira vista? – sussurra Kevin  
  
_ Passei a acreditar...  
  
E agora está tudo certo! As coincidências, os acasos... O Destino já fez o que tinha que fazer. Agora era com outro cara: O Tempo!  
  
_ É, acho que a gente precisa ir...  
  
Raoul olha o relógio, está realmente tarde.  
  
_ E nós também!  
  
_ Ah, July! Justo agora que tava ficando bom!  
  
_ É difícil, eu sei! Mas é verdade...  
  
Fala Juliana olhando para Alê com ar de brincadeira... Cely e Bárbara também estão com seus respectivos e conversam:  
  
_ Bárbara, cadê aquela sua amiga russa, heim? Embora eu não veja nada de russo naquele sobrenome...  
  
_ Nem te conto! Ela foi tomar um ar com o bonitão e até agora...  
  
Daniel, rindo, entra no papo:  
  
_ É que ela foi fazer respiração boca a boca, Bá!  
  
_ Ou todo o resto no conversível dele...  
  
Dessa vez a merda foi tão grande que, até eu que falei, fiquei sem graça! O Rafael deu pra rir e acabou soltando:  
  
_ O pior é que eles foram mesmo lá pra fora...  
  
_ Seja lá o que for, a gente precisa ir! Nem que seja sem ela!  
  
_ Ai, Cely! Como você é! Não custa nada a gente interromper, né?  
  
Fala Bárbara, se levantando, com cinismo. O pessoal a acompanha...  
  
_ Bárbara você não presta!  
  
_ Ah, Juliana! Como se você prestasse...  
  
O pessoal vai indo em direção à saída, enquanto eu e Raoul ficamos pra trás dos casaisinhos. Ele está inconformado:  
  
_ Eu ainda não acredito que ficamos encalhados!  
  
_ É a vida com seus altos e baixos...  
  
_ Claro que nesse caso, visivelmente, eu sou o alto e você o baixo!!!  
  
_ Você também, Raoul?!  
  
_ Por que? Alguém mais teve olhos pra notar?  
  
_ ...a Alexandra...  
  
Já estávamos lá fora, e confesso que até eu daria risada do bico que eu fiz!  
  
_ Ah, então tá explicado! Era desproporcional e ela ficou com pena de você!  
  
_ Pelo menos eu tentei! E você que não fez nada? Queria que chovesse garotas? É um pouco difícil pra um cara feio que nem você, né não?  
  
_ Eu?...  
  
Lá vem a modéstia que me comove...  
  
_ ...Imagine! Um partidão assim, com um par de olhos azuis?!  
  
_ Tá, então você vai me dizer que não tinha nada do seu agrado, ou que as garotas daqui são tímidas!  
  
Ele arruma aquela franja, que teima em cair em seus olhos, e eu desprezo a atitude mais cínica que já vi!  
  
_ Claro! Quer valer quanto que, se elas estivessem com mais uma amiga, você é que seria o único encalhado?  
  
_ Ah, falô gostoso!  
  
Rafael acabara de encontrar os dois procurados:  
  
_ Olha só eles ali!  
  
_ Nossa de quem será esse carro?  
  
_ Ô aditivada, vai começar é?  
  
O pessoal se aproxima dos dois enquanto Cely faz biquinho e Juliana se mata de rir!  
  
_ Sua chata, eu tava só perguntando tá?  
  
_ Quem vai?  
  
Daniel pergunta e subitamente percebo que todos estão olhando pra mim!  
  
_ Tá bom, já vou! Chato é pra essas coisas!  
  
Me aproximo dos dois que estão abraçados, encostados no carro...  
  
_ Hãm... desculpa interromper... você deixou sua jaqueta lá dentro.  
  
_ Obrigada, Bruno. Eu já tinha me esquecido.  
  
_ Liga não, ela é desligada assim mesmo!  
  
Bárbara já chegou, chegando. Raoul repara no ombro esquerdo de Alexandra:  
  
_ Bela tatuagem, Alexandra...  
  
No ombro esquerdo. Ondas em volta do braço, um golfinho e os dizeres: " I Love the Sea".  
  
_ Menina, você é louca?  
  
_ Cely, cala a boca!  
  
_ É de verdade ou é daquelas que saem, Alê?  
  
_ É de verdade sim, fiz a algum tempo atrás, loira.  
  
_ Eu não sou loira! – Bárbara emburra  
  
_ Mas falou como uma! – implica Juliana  
  
_ Gente, nós precisamos pegar o busão!  
  
_ Pode deixar, eu dou uma carona pra vocês.  
  
_ Esse carro é seu, Kevin?  
  
_ E a aditivada ataca novamente...  
  
Kevin já está destrancando o carro, quando Bárbara fala:  
  
_ Não precisa, não. Obrigada, Kevin.  
  
_ Mas eu faço questão! Não posso deixa-las voltarem sozinhas a essa hora!  
  
Os casais vão se despedir enquanto Kevin abre a capota e eu e Raoul batemos um papo mais pra calçada.  
  
_ Bom então...  
  
Rafael segura as mãos de Cely, olhando pra baixo...  
  
_ Amanhã a gente te liga...  
  
Daniel fala, segurando o queixo de Bárbara, dando um beijo logo em seguida...  
  
_ Assim a gente já pega o endereço certinho pra nos correspondermos, ok?  
  
Alexandre afaga os cabelos de Juliana também a beijando. No carro, Alexandra está sentada no banco da frente e Kevin está agachado ao seu lado:  
  
_ Você tem que ir embora amanhã?  
  
_ Infelizmente, sim. Você vai estar na casa da Bárbara?  
  
_ Vou, acho que eu vou dormir por lá hoje...  
  
Cely pula para o banco de trás, Kevin abre a porta para Juliana e Bárbara entrarem.  
  
_ Então eu ligo. Você não tem telefone, mesmo?  
  
Nós já estávamos virando a esquina. Kevin se senta no carro.  
  
_ Não. Depois de amanhã eu vou pro interior... resolver umas coisas, e não posso me corresponder com ninguém até...  
  
Alexandra começa a fazer uma trança em seu cabelo...  
  
_ ... estar pronta.  
  
_ Estar pronta? Pra que?  
  
_ É um assunto meio complicado, deixa pra lá.  
  
Ela prende a trança e Kevin liga o carro enquanto as três lá de trás dão risadas comprometedoras...  
  
_ De qualquer forma... eu acho você. Eu tenho seu endereço e daqui a um ano ou dois eu vou lá pro Japão.  
  
De repente elas começam a prestar atenção à conversa:  
  
_ É mesmo? Fazer o que?  
  
_ Preciso procurar alguém da família que não vejo a muito tempo...  
  
Ele vira pra ela e lhe sorri:  
  
_ Estarei esperando...  
  
...  
  
Nós? Chegamos ao carro e lá estava o motorista no maior ronco! Não tive dúvidas! Meti a cara na janela e...  
  
_ Dormiu bem, amigo?  
  
_ Hã? O que...?  
  
Nós cinco dávamos risadas enquanto ele, sem graça, destrancava as portas...  
  
_ Desculpe, senhor! Acabei cochilando e...  
  
_ Tudo certo! Vamos embora...  
  
E assim o sonho terminou... não que eles deixaram de se ligar, ou se corresponder! Mas três meses depois aconteceu algo terrível...  
  
Juliana, em seu apartamento, escreve uma carta:  
  
"... a Bárbara foi fazer uma viagem com a família e um acidente acabou com tudo. Ela foi a única sobrevivente... e tomou uma decisão que mudou a todas nós: a morte. Ela disse que estava 'saltando para a liberdade'. Depois disso a Alexandra sumiu, ninguém sabe seu paradeiro. A Cely foi estudar nos Estados Unidos e não sabe quando, ou se, vai voltar. E eu..."  
  
Ela respira fundo ao olhar para as passagens para o Japão.  
  
"... vou ficar fora por uns tempos... sinto muito".  
  
Mas o pior de tudo é que nós nem chegamos a receber a notícia. Estávamos no meio de uma batalha, lutando contra os Cavaleiros de Ouro...  
  
E é agora, dois anos depois, que tem início nossa verdadeira história...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
N/A : Putz... nenhuma review...mas tudo bem, eu sou paciente...vou continuar colocando minha história, mesmo porque eu confesso que esses dois primeiros capítulos são mesmo meio toscos...o próximo é que começa a ficar interessante... essa última parte já dá um gostinho do que virá, aliás, eu sempre me emociono com essa carta da July...é algo marcante...que nos faz questionar o destino...o que os deuses querem de nós...vamos ver...o que os deuses reservaram para eles e elas...seres humanos como todos nós...ou quase... ^^ 


	3. Rastros da Família de Cisne

**Oceano**

Assim

Que o dia amanheceu

Lá no mar alto da paixão

Dava pra ver o tempo ruir

Cadê você? Que solidão!

Esquecera de mim

Enfim

De tudo que há na terra

Não há nada em lugar nenhum

Que vá crescer sem você chegar

Longe de ti tudo parou

Ninguém sabe o que eu sofri

Amar é um deserto

E seus temores

Vida que vai na sela

Dessas dores

Não sabe voltar

Me dá seu calor

Vem me fazer feliz porque te amo

Você deságua em mim

E eu oceano

E esqueço que amar

É quase uma dor

Só sei

Viver

Se for

Por voc

Djavan

"De aço e gelo se revestiam os guerreiros nórdicos ao partirem para a batalha. Mas couraças só repelem espadas, machados e flechas; contra a magia, de nada servem.Então, desde esses primórdios, fizeram-se indispensáveis os anjos...que, com suas profecias, restauram a harmonia..."

****

**III**

Senti um terrível calafrio e a moto derrapou na estrada. Um pressentimento muito forte. O mar me chamava, clamava meu nome na hipnose das ondas feiticeiras.

Desci da moto ainda zonza, ouvindo vozes... eram as sereias que ecoavam sussurros em minha mente:

_- Corra..._

_- Você ainda pode salvá-lo!_

_- Por aqui..._

Sem me dar conta do que fazia, fui tragada pelas ondas e perdi-me nas profundezas para salvar Isaac de Kraken, o marina.

Confesso que foi difícil tirá-lo dos escombros e trazê-lo à superfície. Mais difícil ainda trazê-lo à vida e amenizar a cicatriz, mas era o que tinha de ser feito. A profecia se concretizaria assim que...

- Mas o quê?!... Será ele?

Avistei- o caído à beira mar. Então, o herdeiro dos Sólon, Poseidon, nada mais é que...

- Kevin?!

**RASTROS DA FAMÍLIA DE CISNE**

Tudo começou quando Poseidon foi derrotado. Encontrei-o caído no chão, à beira mar, totalmente desacordado.

- ... Então seu verdadeiro nome era Julien?! Isso significa que o Daniel era realmente...

Corri até ele. Mas sua aura me dizia que não era mais o mesmo. Perdeu-se nas coisas materiais e ficou cego pelo poder. Tornou-se frio... leviano talvez. O melhor a fazer é não me revelar até isso mudar.

- E você não me reconhecerá até voltar dar valor as pequenas coisas, até que volte a viver.

Soprei flocos de neve ao mar e conclui o feitiço:

- E por conta disso, todos os outros que estavam presentes naquela noite, não se reconhecerão ao se encontrar.

Estava feito. Agora só restava procurar Hiyoga.

- Você está bem?!

- O quê...?! Ah, sim... Creio que estou bem.

- Posso perguntar seu nome?

- Julien. Julien Sólon até onde me lembro. Mas e você, quem é?

Julien levantou-se jogando a franja para trás e estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Pode me chamar de Bianca. Bom, já que está tudo bem eu tenho que ir, estou com um pouco de pressa. _Preciso encontrá-lo..._

- Desculpe, quem você precisa encontrar?

- Pensei um pouco alto, me perdoe. Acho que não pode me ajudar, Hiyoga deve estar mesmo na Fundação...

- Você se refere a mansão da Senhorita Kido? Fica a algumas quadras daqui, se você puder esperar eu chamar meu chofer e me recompor... Eu te levo na minha limusine até lá.

- Não, obrigada. Eu estou de moto. Aliás acabei de lembrar que larguei ela no meio da estrada e daqui à pouco só vou achar os pedaços!!!

Ai, só eu pra pagar um mico desses! O jeito foi sair que nem louca na direção da estrada.

- Tchau e obrigada!

- Ei, espere!

Não olha pra trás! Não olha pra trás!!! Você não vai agüentar olhar pra ele de novo e voltar a lembrar do que ele não é mais, do que VOCÊ não é mais... Vai embora e vai agora!!!

_- Nem pude perguntar por que você procura esse Hiyoga com tanta convicção... Espero que não seja por amor._

Julien respirou fundo enquanto retornava a mansão.

_- Decidida, bonita... Um pouco atrapalhada, mas definitivamente uma bela mulher. Preciso descobrir exatamente quem ela é._

Pouco depois, cheguei à Fundação e quando ia tocar a campainha, dei de cara com um idiota querendo me barrar. Um grandalhão chamado Tatsume. O jeito era tentar parecer educada.

- Com licença, eu gostaria de saber se alguém chamado Hiyoga se encontra com a srta. Kido.

- Hiyoga?! Sim, acabaram de chegar e estão muito cansados!

Aquela má vontade ainda ia acabar com a pouca paciência que tenho...

- Quem gostaria de falar com ele?

Pronto, acabou! Não sirvo pra ficar bancando a cortês.

- Ôh, almofadinha! Você acha que eu tenho cara de pombo correio?! Sou eu mesma que quer falar com ele!

- É só me dizer seu nome e eu transmito o recado.

- Escuta aqui! Pra começar, sei que você não é o proprietário da mansão! E segundo que quem eu sou ou deixo de ser, não é da sua conta. Eu não pretendo deixar recado nenhum. E vou entrar pra falar com Cisne quer você queira ou não.

- Sinto muito, são ordens. Portanto, só por cima do meu cadáver.

- Pode ser estátua de gelo?

- Sei que esta blefando. Daqui você não passa.

- Vamos ver.

Subi na moto e retornei um pouco. Tatsume pensou que eu estivesse indo embora, mas se enganou. Na verdade, peguei velocidade para derrubar o portão. Atravessei o jardim (que por sinal, foi destruído), arrombei a porta e quase atropelei um garoto que estava para abri-la. Seus olhos verdes quase que totalmente cobertos pelos longos cabelos castanho-claros, contrastavam com o rosto pálido que buscava uma resposta. Alguns segundos depois, notei que cinco pessoas desciam as escadas e entre elas, Saori Kido e Hiyoga.

- Quem é você? – indagou o rapaz a quem eu estendera a mão para se levantar, provavelmente tratava-se de Andrômeda.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Minha vontade era dizer que era uma reunião da Liga da Justiça para aquela que, pra mim, podia ser nomeada a Rainha Paty. Mas por mais uma vez eu tentei parecer cortês.

- Desci da moto e tirei o capacete olhando fixamente para Hiyoga.

- Desculpem pela confusão, mas eu precisava muito falar com você, Alexei.

Hiyoga empalideceu imediatamente, ainda confuso, enquanto os outros cinco intrigavam-se com a visão que estavam tendo.

- Não conheço você. No entanto, há muito que ninguém me chama de Alexei... O que você quer?

- Me desculpar, por demorar tanto tempo pra te encontrar. Sou eu, Alexei... Bianca.

Hiyoga não pode conter o espanto, embasbacado, e notei os outros cavaleiros prontos para atacar.

- Não... Não pode ser, a Bianca... desapareceu. Deve estar de brincadeira... E de muito mal gosto.

Baixei a cabeça, meio decepcionada. No fundo, desejava que ele me reconhecesse, mas, como da outra vez, nem de longe.

- Estou... tão diferente assim?

E voltei a observá-lo tentando sorrir, com os olhos marejados. Hiyoga pareceu avistar algo em meu braço direito. Ficou mais sério e fez sinal para que os outros baixassem a guarda. Caminhou até mim com passos firmes, e apertou minha mão direita olhando diretamente para meus olhos. Falou muito baixo para que ninguém mais nos ouvisse, sentindo seus próprios olhos umedecerem assim que tocou meu rosto.

- Desculpe, pode... pode dizer algo que confirme o que vejo, o que sinto?

Sorri, compreendendo o seu receio de cavaleiro, e falei em tom muito baixo, não só para que ninguém ouvisse, mas porque era o tom máximo que eu conseguia atingir diante daquele turbilhão de emoções.

- "Rubi para o mais forte, Ametista para a mais bela..." Não que eu concorde, mas era o que eles costumavam diz...

Hiyoga me abraçou muito forte, entregue a emoção. Também o abracei, por minutos que pareceram sem fim, feliz por estar finalmente ao seu lado.

- Hiyoga, pode me soltar agora...

Ele teve um pequeno ataque de riso ao me soltar e meneava a cabeça nervosamente.

- Nem de longe... Que depois de dez anos eu ia... deixar você partir outra vez.

- Ah, qual é... você adorou se ver livre de mim!

Cisne voltou a segurar minha mão direita com muita força e virou-se para os outros que aguardavam seu veredicto.

- Desculpe, Saori. Está tudo bem. Está é Bianca, minha irmã caçula. (Hiyoga)

Por que ele não falou mais nova, caçula soa tão... pirralha! Num gostei.

- Alexei, corta essa de caçula, tá?!

- IRMÃ???

- Mas desde quando você tem irmã, Hiyoga?

- Omiti a existência dela pra que não fosse outro ponto fraco. Quando nos mandaram pro orfanato, ficamos em locais diferentes. Mais ou menos como você e a Seika, Seiya.

Me lembrei que minha maquiagem devia ter ido pro espaço. Tanto cara bonito na minha frente! Eu não podia ficar daquele jeito e aproveitei pra retocar o batom enquanto Hiyoga explicava a situação.

- Ainda estou perplexa, Hiyoga... Como conseguiu omitir isso por tanto tempo?

- Determinação talvez, medo que a machucassem antes que eu pudesse resgatá-la. Acontece que ela fugiu de lá e nunca mais foi vista. Todos acharam que ela estava morta, afinal, ela tinha então três anos de idade.

- Se ela está aqui entre nós, então esta é a pergunta que devemos fazer a ela: como foi que sobreviveu? (Shiryu)

Preocupada demais com minha aparência, acabei por me distrair com o espelho e isso definitivamente não foi um ponto positivo...

- Desculpe... o que foi que disse?

- Como espera que acreditemos em você, sem sua colaboração?! (Ikky)

- Ei! Vai com calma aí, nervosinho! Eu fiz alguma coisa pra você?!

Antes que eu e Ikky de Fênix caíssemos numa briga física e sem sentido algum, Saori interrompeu.

- Desculpe pela intolerância de Fênix. Eu e meus cavaleiros estamos suscetíveis a qualquer tipo de trapaça, o que nos leva a desconfiar de você. Gostaríamos apenas de uma explicação, se não se importa.

- Na verdade eu me importo.

Fiquei muito séria e não posso negar que minha resposta os surpreendeu.

- Me importo muito em ter que dizer à todos algo que só diz respeito a mim e a meu irmão, simplesmente porque não confiam em mim. Farei um esforço, porém sem detalhes, já que é assunto particular.

Ninguém estava muito contente com o que eu lhes oferecia, mas não havia muitas opções e eles concordaram.

- Assim que percebi que Alexei, ou como vocês costumam chamar, que Hiyoga, não viria para o mesmo orfanato em que eu estava, dei um jeito de fugir no meio de uma confusão no refeitório. Acontece, que eu estava muito perto de Jamiel e quem acabou me encontrando foi Moo de Áries. Por isto, sou também uma amazona.

- Suponhamos que a gente acredite nesta sua história. Como você justifica o silêncio de Moo por todo esse tempo? (Seiya)

Ele era mesmo o mais temperamental, não dava pra negar a natureza selvagem de um Pégasus mal domado...

- Pégasus, tenha certeza que ele teve seus motivos. Mas gostaria que perguntasse pessoalmente a ele se deseja realmente saber.

- Como sabe que sou cavaleiro de Pégasus?

- Ela tá só querendo impressionar. (Ikky)

- A sua sorte maior, Ikky Amamiya...é que a Esmeralda não ficou viva pra ver o coração de pedra que você acredita ser!

- Então por que não prova agora que é amazona e luta comigo em vez de fazer guerrinha psicológica?!

- Vou ignorar o disse, Fênix. Como eu ia dizendo, fiquei sem dizer palavra por muito tempo e quando convencida de voltar a falar, Moo não precisou buscar muito para encontrar-te, Alexei. Só que eu mesma fui informada há apenas duas semanas, depois de aprender a controlar meus poderes de quem sou reencarnação, a Rainha da Neve.

- Engraçado, nunca ouvi falar dessa tal "da Neve"... (Seiya)

- E que eu saiba uma amazona não mostra o próprio rosto... (Ikky)

- Eles estavam conseguindo me provocar...

- Se me dão licença, vou colocar minhas coisas por aí para sair atrás de um lugar pra ficar.

Saori fez sinal para um empregado, para que ele me conduzisse até as escadas. Hiyoga estava ficando furioso com o cinismo de Ikky.

- Não sei, não! Parece que ela ficou sem o que dizer e tirou o corpo fora! (Seiya)

- A história dela não é lá muito convincente. (Ikky)

- Aliás, é tão simples e absurda que só pode ser verdade. (Shiryu)

- Ninguém mais me trata por Alexei. E tem os olhos dela que são... exatamente como me lembrava, um espelho dos olhos de minha mãe, embora paradoxalmente dominadores. A pinta que ela tem no rosto e no ombro esquerdo... Tenho motivos pra acreditar que é mesmo minha irmã.

- Eu tenho a nítida impressão que já a vi antes, Hiyoga. Não sei por quê. (Shun)

- Tá legal, deixando impressões de lado, alguém alguma vez ouviu falar dessa Rainha da Neve? (Seiya)

- Uma deusa mestiça banida do Olimpo. Poseidon destruiu a montanha em que residia e suas desavenças com os deuses não param por aí. Costumam chamá-la de Shiva, ou Noiva da Morte. Como foi banida, reencarna a cada 300 anos no corpo de uma humana para destruir um inimigo maior. (Shiryu)

- Que "inimigo maior"?

- Meu mestre omitiu esta parte da história. Limitou-se a dizer que os poderes de gelo de um cavaleiro vêem diretamente dela e que, mais que um zero absoluto, ela é capaz de transformar uma pessoa em iceberg saído de uma forma de gente. Além disso, possui alguns poderes psíquicos, poderes parecidos com as ilusões de Ikky. A amazona que a representa é regida pelo Cruzeiro do Sul e não usa máscara, porque geralmente ela já a tem, no sentido figurado da palavra. Conta-se que assim como essa constelação guiava os viajantes perdidos, os homens por ela guiados é que se perdem.

- Máscara de falsidade, duplicidade ou o quê? (Shun)

- Geralmente, de dor. Não é de falar de si mesma.

- Pontos fracos conhecidos? (Saori)

- Nada conhecido, além do fato de se apaixonar e definhar de tristeza caso algo aconteça a pessoa amada.

- Como os cisnes...

- Sim, Hiyoga, como os cisnes. E se sua irmã é mesmo a representante da deusa que mencionou, isto é válido para ela também.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ela seja...

- ... A irmã do Hiyoga ou uma amazona? Eu posso provar os dois, Ikky de Fênix...

Eu retornara na hora certa, no momento em que Ikky voltara a duvidar de minhas palavras.

- Ah, é?! Pois eu duvido muito.

Aquilo já estava me cansando. Mas eu tinha que me controlar. Vermelha de raiva porém muito séria, levantei meu braço direito para que vissem meu rosário, notado anteriormente por Cisne.

- Isso é muito relativo... Você pode muito bem ter roubado do Hiyoga.

- O que você está querendo insinuar com isso?

- Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta, queridinha. Se a máscara serviu...

- Meu rosário está bem aqui, Fênix. O dela é de ametistas, o meu de rubis.

- Preciso dizer algo mais?

- Ora, cale a boca! Uma falsificação é muito fácil de se fazer.

Eu ia abrir a boca para responder-lhe à altura, quando todos percebemos a fúria e mágoa crescentes em Hiyoga.

- Será que alguma vez na vida você pode ser capaz de confiar em alguém, Ikky? Se você ofendê-la mais uma vez, eu juro que...

- Pelo amor de Deus, rapazes! Isso não é hora nem lugar pra brigar! Estamos do mesmo lado, se já esqueceram!

A rainha Paty tinha que bancar a moralista...

- Já nos provou que é irmã do Hiyoga, mas não que é amazona. (Seiya)

- Vocês podem dar uma olhada naquele grandalhão mal-educado que não queria me deixar entrar...

- Tatsume!

Todos correram para fora, sem deixar de notar o jardim destruído e o portão quebrado. E lá estava uma bela estátua de Tatsume, começando a derreter.

Enquanto eles discutiam que ele não estava congelado, mas se transformara em neve compacta e que muito provavelmente não houvesse como desfazer, caminhei calmamente na direção deles e da estátua.

- Desculpe por usá-lo como prova, Tatsume... Sei que só estava fazendo o seu trabalho.

Encostei em seu ombro e aos poucos ele foi voltando ao normal.

- Só que você me chateou demais e eu precisava entrar.

- S-senhorita Saori, eu...!

- Já está tudo bem Tatsume, ela não nos oferece ameaça. Agora vá por favor providenciar um novo portão o quanto antes. Mais forte de preferência. Acho que chega de provas por hoje, Bianca. Estamos convencidos de que é detentora de poder muito razoável.

- Acreditem ela é mais do que isso.

- Julien???

Os seis recuaram novamente com a chegada ameaçadora de Julien Sólon.

- Não se preocupem, Poseidon não está mais comigo e garanto-lhes que venho em paz.

Com um sorriso, dirigiu novamente seu olhar à minha pessoa e tomou minha mão antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo.

- Sua bela amiga me socorreu e... como foi breve em suas palavras, resolvi agradecê-la pela preocupação.

Hiyoga encarou Julien furiosamente.

- Pode começar soltando a mão dela. (Hiyoga)

- Era isso que estava procurando? Se soubesse que queria um guarda-costas idiota, eu mesmo arranjaria um pra você, minha dama.

Hiyoga deu um passo à frente.

- Tá tudo bem, Alexei, não vale a pena. Por que você veio até aqui, Sólon?

- Como eu disse, para oferecer-lhe alguma gratificação.

- Já agradeceu de modo original.

- Desculpe se fui indelicado. Só não consigo acreditar que uma moça tão bela tenha algum interesse por esse...

- Sabe, eu não tenho que te dar satisfações. Mas saiba que "esse" é meu irmão. E eu já disse que não quero nada vindo de você, então por que não vai embora?!

- Ah... Desculpe novamente. Vou me retirar se assim o deseja. Mais uma vez agradeço pela ajuda. – beijou minha mão e reagi com desprezo.

- Dispenso este tipo de agradecimento.

- Ela tá caidinha por ele!

- Seiya, você não vale nada... (Shiryu)

- Vem Alexandra, preciso falar uma coisa pra você.

- Claro, Hiyoga. Com lic...

- Alexandra. Bonito nome. É meio russo, não é?! (Julien)

- É! Com licença.

- Até breve, Alexandra.

- Espero que esteja enganado quanto a isso.

- Enquanto Julien se retirava e o resto dos rapazes tentava ajudar a dar um jeito na bagunça causada na Fundação, Hiyoga me levou até o terraço.

- Alexandra, desculpa dizer, mas cuidado com esse cara! Não sei se você sabe, mas ele...

- Pediu a Saori em casamento e quando Poseidon estava com ele ainda forçou a barra. Eu sei que ele é um galinha que se acha o maior, isso eu já notei, não esquenta!

- Desculpe, só me preocupo com o que você possa sentir por ele...

- O quê? Amor? Só se você estiver brincando, né Hiyoga?! Acha que eu daria mole pra um deusinho fracassado como ele? Você tá louco! E vê se pára com essa coisa de Alexandra que você sabe que eu não gosto!

- Tá bom... Tem certeza que...

- Tenho sim, Alex... Não precisa bancar o DNA.

- Como?

- D-N-A. _Data de Nascimento Avançada._ Ou então PVV: _Prazo de Validade Vencido! _Significa que você tá ficando meio velho.

Hiyoga sorriu meio sem jeito, me empurrando pra descontar a brincadeira antes de descer. Lá estava eu usufruindo de minha máscara...

Desci também e trombei com Ikky acidentalmente.

- Acho melhor olhar por onde anda.

- E você precisa parar de pensar que está no controle da situação.

- Pois saiba que só não está morta, porque respeito os sentimentos de Cisne. Mas não acredito em você como os outros.

- Uh, nossa! Fica frio Ave Fênix... Não se preocupe, pois não dou a mínima para suas crenças.

Trocamos olhares agressivos e desafiadores por alguns segundos e todos perceberam o que estava para acontecer. Shun tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Ikky o empurrou escada abaixo. Hiyoga, que já se afastara, retorna imediatamente ao sentir as elevações de cosmo energia, mas fica parado ao notar meu olhar.

- Então você quer me matar pra provar que sou uma farsa? Pode tentar, Fênix. Só não garanto que vá conseguir.

- Ave Fênix!!!

- Ai que pena, eu defendi seu golpe, Ikky... Mesmo com a velocidade da luz, essa brincadeirinha de criança não poderia me atingir. Já não posso dizer o mesmo de seu braço...

Seu punho direito estava coberto por uma grossa camada de gelo, e o segundo em que ele parou para observá-lo, foi o suficiente para que eu desferisse meu próximo golpe.

- Fúria da Rainha da Neve!!!

Era um golpe de ilusão, só pra revidar o que ele um dia fizera a Hiyoga. "Ikky então reviveu todos os golpes e dores sofridos na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, uma por uma... "

Enquanto isso, uma forte rajada de vento gelado seguiu em direção a ele e a claridade doía nos olhos dos que estavam próximos. Se não os fechassem, a poeira cegaria facilmente.

"De repente, Ikky se encontrava em terreno escuro e hostil. Avistou uma silhueta e imediatamente atacou mortalmente a sombra. Aproximou-se e descobriu que assassinara o próprio irmão. Olhou em volta e percebeu-se num cemitério, lembrando-se que ali jazia Esmeralda. Tentou se mexer, mas o corpo de Esmeralda se levantou, transformando-se em horrível criatura e o agarrou:

_- Assassino!_

O crânio de Shun decompôs-se em segundos e dele saíram vermes e minhocas. Sentiu que alguém tocava seu ombro e se virou bruscamente para trás. Era seu mestre.

_- Eu disse que você era exatamente como eu, Fênix. Você só tem ódio dentro de si! Agora que matou as duas pessoas que amava jamais será perdoado. Seu coração ainda está cheio de ódio!"_

Na verdade, Ikky estava paralisado no fim da escada, com lágrimas nos olhos. A ilusão só não o atingira mais fortemente por conta de suas bizarras experiências de cavaleiro. Me aproximei e soprei neve sobre seus olhos, fazendo com que voltasse a si aos poucos.

Terminei de descer as escadas piscando para Hiyoga: "_Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe."_ Saí em seguida para esfriar a cabeça, deixando todos meio perplexos.

- Você está bem, Fênix? (Shiryu)

Furioso pela pequena derrota pública, Ikky cerrou o punho esquerdo e sua cosmo energia fez derreter a camada de gelo de seu braço direito.

- Claro que estou, foi desatenção da minha parte. Subestimei a garota. É obstinada e ofensiva, mas agora posso acreditar que pode estar falando a verdade.

- Acho que chega de implicar com ela, irmão!

- Mais que isso. Acho bom que fique bem longe dela, Fênix. (Hiyoga)

- Como se eu fosse de seguir algum tipo de ordem...

- Rapazes... (Saori)

Ops, acho que só criei mais confusão! Depois de uma troca de olhares de dar choque, Fênix terminou de subir as escadas e Hiyoga correu até o jardim para me alcançar.

- Bianca!

- Ah, cê não vai me dar sermão, né?! Você sabe muito bem que foi ele que provocou!

- Esquece o Fênix. Eu ia perguntar onde você vai.

- Sei lá... Vou dar uns rolê por aí.

- Como é?

- (...)! Vou dar umas voltas!

- Mas você acabou de chegar! Precisa que eu vá com você?

- Não, Alexei. Tô precisando pensar, ver um lugar pra ficar e... Deixa as coisas esfriarem por aí.

- Entendo. Que horas você acha que volta?

- Ôh, da bad trip... Dá um tempo, vai?! Eu não sei que horas eu volto. Tchau!

- Mas Alexandra...

- Relaxa que tudo encaixa, lorão! Até mais!

- Tô saindo! (Ikky)

- Mas Ikky... (Shun)

Quando Ikky abriu a porta, encontrou com Hiyoga, que voltava. O clima entre eles tinha ficado meio pesado. Ikky lhe sorri com cinismo e Hiyoga permanece muito sério.

Eu saíra pra me enturmar com umas gangues da região, tirar uns rachas... E o Ikky pensa que eu não notei que ele me seguiu até onde pôde e achar algo melhor pra fazer... Eram umas quatro e meia quando resolvi voltar. O pior é que notei que os cinco tentaram me esperar. Foi quando avistei o piano de Saori e não resisti em dedilhar algo.

- Você demorou...

Nas quatro primeiras notas tomei um baita susto com Ikky falando no meu ouvido. Minha primeira reação foi recuar um pouco e levantar as mãos.

- Tá legal, eu baixei a guarda! Pode me matar se quiser...

Ele soltou uma risada divertida e fez um gesto vago.

- Esquece isso. Acredite ou não eles estavam te esperando.

- Pois é, eu notei. Pelo menos eles não me seguiram por quase a noite toda... O que você pretendia descobrir com isso?

- Ok, ok, eu me rendo, "da Neve"! Pura curiosidade.

- Da próxima vez vem comigo sem bancar o detetive, é só se convidar.

Acabamos caindo na risada, tendo que controlá-la para não acordar os outros. Ikky colocou as mãos no bolso e me olhou de canto, ainda rindo.

- Deixa o Hiyoga saber com quem você costuma se meter...

- Ah, sempre com os caras errados, pode acreditar. Incluindo você, claro!

- Fato. Mas eu não vi nada que possa incriminá-la.

- Você nem me viu chegar!

- Na verdade, não te vi nem sair. Mas isso vai custar uma amizade...

- Obrigada, Ikky. Vou tentar esquecer que você queria me matar.

- E eu, das provocações referentes a meu passado. O quarto do Hiyoga é o terceiro da direita. Acho que ele não vai se importar.

- É, eu acho que não. E eu não consegui mesmo nenhum lugar pra ficar... Então, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Espero que não estejam querendo me matar por tamanha demora em atualizar essa é uma fic em conjunto e eu não recebi nenhum review...achei que o povo não estava esperando...mas fiquei sabendo que tem gente que gostou dessa maluca história...então espero que gostem...porque a coisa vai começar a esquentar! (ou esfriar, dependendo do ponto de vista...)

Quem é Bianca? Sera mesmo irmã de Hyoga? E o que ira acontecer se mais alguem daquela noite no Moinho resolver aparecer? Aguardem o proximo cap de MIRACLE ANGELS...


	4. NUBES ANGELUS

UM AMOR, UM LUGAR

O meu amor é teu

O meu desejo é meu

O teu silêncio é um véu

E o meu inferno é o céu

Pra quem não sente culpa de nada

E se não for, valeu

E se já foi, adeus

O dia amanheceu

Levante as mãos para o céu

E agradeça se um dia encontrar

Um amor

Um lugar

Pra sonhar

Pra que a dor possa sempre mostrar

Algo de bom...

Eu ainda lembro

O dia em que te encontrei

Eu ainda lembro

Como era fácil viver

Ainda lembro...

Eu ainda lembro...

(Herbert Vianna)

IV

Despedidas... Eu odeio despedidas...

- Eu sempre estarei te observando, não se preocupe!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas nada! Você tem que ir atrás de seu objetivo!

- Meu objetivo está aqui.

Seu olhar penetra em minha alma dizendo, sem palavras, que estou errada. Ele me abraça fortemente e ambos deixamos escorrer as lágrimas da partida. Parece que foi a tanto tempo que o conheci... reconheço que estava com medo desse dia desde que cheguei, mas nunca pensei que seria tão difícil me separar dele. E... droga! Eu não quero ir!!!

- Mas você precisa...

- Eu sei... o pior de tudo é que eu sei que devo ir! E a merda é não ter a certeza se irei voltar...

- Do mesmo modo que os pássaros migram para longe em busca de novas oportunidades e eles sempre voltam a sua terra natal, você irá voltar um dia...

Baixo a cabeça por alguns instantes e consigo, finalmente, conter as lágrimas. Volto a olhá-lo e, com um sorriso, pergunto:

- Garças migram?

Ele dá uma gargalhada gostosa. A garça branca, o símbolo que uso desde que o encontrei. Ele afaga meus cabelos, ainda sorrindo:

- Sua palhaça! Agora vá, já está enrolando demais. Daqui a pouco eu desisto da idéia também e te escondo aqui!

- Mas é essa a intenção!

- Mas isso não pode acontecer! Vamos logo! Suba na moto!

- Ok, ok...

E, antes de colocar o capacete, lhe abraço novamente...

- Te amo... sentirei saudades!

- Também te amo e estarei te esperando...

Ligo a moto, aceno e sumo na estrada...

Nubes Angelus

Sabe, cheguei a séria conclusão de que o trânsito no Japão é mil vezes pior do que São Paulo em horário de pico!!!

- Sai da frente!!!

- Passa por cima!

- Que porra!

- Mais que droga, desse jeito eu não chego lá nunca!

O farol tinha fechado de novo e... pronto abriu!!! Ufa, que sufoco... ué? Realmente nunca vou entender isso aqui... não tem mais um carro na avenida!...Sua burra! Aqui é o quarteirão que você procurava! E, não há como negar... a mansão em estilo grego da Fundação Kido é realmente magnífica!!!

É uma linda manhã de sábado e os portões da Fundação brilham com o sol...

- Mas eu preciso falar com Athena!!!!

Mas não tem ninguém aqui com esse nome!!!!!!!

Ôh, que porteiro mais chato!

- Então Saori Kido, tem?

- Ah, ela sim está presente. Mas só com hora marcada.

- Mas isso é pra hoje!!!!!!

Tento pensar em alguma coisa pra desviar sua atenção, mas estou tão ansiosa que nem ler seus pensamentos estou conseguindo...

- Só daqui a 3 meses ela atenderá alguém, disse que está muito cansada e não quer saber de negócios.

- Mas não são negócios... é sobre.. droga! Deixa eu entrar logo, vai. É urgente!

- O que poderia ser assim tão urgente e... que não pode dizer?

Seiya... o Cavaleiro de Pégasus. Mas... me deixaram ordens explícitas: não fale com ninguém sobre isso antes de falar diretamente com Athena. Alguns segundos em silêncio são o bastante...

- Sabe, eu acho que tem gente demais por aqui...

- Tá vendo. Tatsume, como as pessoas me respeitam?

Ele mal acaba de completar a frase e minha moto já está arrebentando com os portões e entrando naquela joça!!!

- Eu não desisto assim tão fácil, Seiya de pégasus!!!!!!

- Outra...

- Ei, volte aqui!!!!!!!

O alarme dispara na mansão e todos saem para o jardim, inclusive Athena. Seiya chega ofegante:

- O que está acontecendo, Seiya?

- Um cara de moto, está querendo ver Saori...

- Será que precisaremos das armaduras?

- Não sei...

- O que houve?

- Saori, fique aí atrás!

Paro a moto bem em frente dos cinco cavaleiros e de Athena... pensei que iriam ser hostis, mas nem tanto!

- Quem é você e o que quer?

- Calma... eu vim em paz!

Tiro o capacete e meus longos cabelos ruivos caem sobre minhas costas, percebo que pensaram que eu não era uma mulher, por que a cara que fizeram...

- Não precisam se desesperar dessa maneira!

Ando até Athena sendo constantemente vigiada pelos cavaleiros...

- Athena, é um prazer conhecê-la. Meu nome é Gabrielle****e fui mandada para lhe proteger ao lado de seus cavaleiros.

- Uma mulher, que nem sequer é uma amazona, proteger Athena?

- Falô, viu...

- Talvez vocês pensem assim porque eu não uso máscara alguma. Mas sou uma amazona.

- Desde quando?

Olho diretamente para Seiya que, pelo jeito, adora provocar uma briga. O desgraçado não está nem aí e se sente o melhor... quero ver... Plantas rastejantes envolvem a perna de nosso amigo e seu olhar se modifica. Os outros percebem o uso da cosmo energia e começam a ser mais hostis . Seiya não consegue se mover, as plantas o envolvem cada vez mais!

- O que está fazendo?

Athena se desespera e os cavaleiros quase chamam as armaduras quando...

(PUF!!!)

- Há, há, há,...

Os risos correm soltos pela fundação. As plantinhas eram flores e agora ele está envolto em margaridinhas brancas depois de ter se mijado de medo!!! Enquanto ele tenta se livrar das raízes...

- Athena...

- Pode me chamar de Saori.

- Saori, não se preocupe com seu cajado. Estou aqui por ser a reencarnação da deusa que ele simbolizava. Sou Niké - Rainha da Vitória.

- Ora! Mas por que não me disse isso antes, Gabrielle! Entre, não acredito que ela está de volta! Seria tão bom conversar com minha amiga Niké novamente.

- Saori... vai deixar ela entrar na fundação?

- Poderia acontecer como...

- Abel? Acho que não... afinal, tento proteger o mundo como vocês... Ou estou errada?

- Vamos, não ligue pra eles. Foram muitas batalhas e hoje não confiam muito nas pessoas que chegam de repente...

- Com razão...

Entramos na mansão. E enquanto isso, Seiya ainda tentava se livrar de minha magia!

- Essa menina tá folgando...

- Seiya, será que não esta acontecendo de novo?

- Do que você está falando, Hiyoga?

- Ela não te lembra alguém que chegou há pouco tempo?

- Pra falar a verdade até que sim, Shiryu...mas ela joga bem mais leve...

(risos)

Na sala da fundação...

- Uma pena você não poder chamá-la...

- Pois é, Saori, ainda não estou completamente treinada e...

- Ah! Eles entraram, irá falar agora?

- Seria bom, pelo menos ganharia um pouco mais de confiança...eu acho...

- Tenha calma... por acaso, talvez, aconteceu a mesma coisa com uma outra garota ontem e ela já é... vamos dizer... de casa.

- Verdade?

- É...

Eles entram conversando e rindo ainda, pois Seiya se encontrava emburrado e Ikky teimava em colocar uma margarida em seu cabelo!!!

- Preciso conversar uma coisa com vocês, é sobre as armaduras.

- O que têm elas?

- Poderiam trazê-las aqui?

Os cavaleiros se entreolham e Saori assente. Em questão de 5 minutos, as 5 armaduras estão no salão.

- Estão detonadas, heim, garotos...

- Depois de tantas batalhas...

- E ainda que receberam o sangue dos cavaleiros de ouro, fico pensando se não tivessem recebido...

- Não estaríamos aqui pra contar a história, né, Shun?...

- Vocês não vão precisar mais delas.

- Como assim?

As armaduras somem no ar e os cavaleiros ficam desesperados enquanto Saori tenta conter o riso...

- O que você fez?

Caixas brilhantes ofuscam a vista de todos os presentes e de repente elas pairam na frente de cada um dos cavaleiros. Um dos motivos de eu estar aqui.

- Essas são suas novas armaduras, poderiam considerá-las armaduras de deuses, mas não... são mais poderosas que isso. São chamadas de armaduras diamante e existem muito poucas no mundo todo. Se eu não estou enganada, são apenas 8.

Eles vestem as armaduras; estão maravilhados com tamanha beleza e poder. Vivas, as armaduras correspondiam com os sentimentos de cada um, o cosmo. A de Seiya possuía aura branca, a de Shyriu lembrava a água, a de Hiyoga era como o gelo, na de Ikky, labaredas de fogo faziam sua armadura parecer ainda mais viva e de Shun, por sua vez, se assemelhava a nebulosa de Andrômeda.

- Quem... quem poderia ter tamanho poder para criá-las?

- Zeus.

- Como?

- Foi Zeus que mandou esses presentes a vocês.

- Você é uma guerreira de Zeus?

- Sou e...

- Olha, não querendo interromper a invenção da história da sua vida, mas... – minha vontade foi matar aquele baixinho - alguém viu a Bianca?

- Pois é, acabei dormindo e não vi se ela chegou ou não!

Hiyoga, subitamente, se preocupou ao dizer aquilo. O que estava acontecendo? Nessa, eu fiquei completamente por fora! Será que é a tal garota de quem a Saori comentou?

- Não se preocupem, daqui a pouco ela tá por aí!

- Como você pode estar tão confiante, Ikky? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

Hum, o Shiryu pegou ele dessa vez!!!... mas o que eu tô pensando, nem sei do que se trata!

- Não ... não sei de nada! Só que, depois daquela ilusão, aprendi a confiar nela, só isso! Às vezes, ela já chegou e vocês ainda não viram!

Meu Deus, quem chegou? Odeio não saber as...

- Estão a minha procura? Estou aqui.

Sabe quando você tem a nítida impressão que já viu uma cena e tem a certeza de que conhece uma pessoa? Uma garota, tentando arrumar os cabelos castanhos, descia as escadas...

- Alexandra, onde você se meteu? Que horas você chegou e...?

- Iiii... vai com calma, mano, que eu não tô com cabeça pra responder muitas perguntas de uma vez! Primeiramente... NÃO ME CHAMA DE ALEXANDRA, QUE VOCÊ SABE QUE EU DETESTO!!!!!

Droga!! Que susto!! Dei um pulo do sofá que quase fui parar no teto!!! Garotinha nervosa, parece eu!!!

- Além do mais eu tava por aí, oras, o que importa?! E depois...

Tinha certeza que o Ikky estava no meio da jogada, só no canto segurando a risada...

- ... não sei que horas eu cheguei não... Devia ser umas duas horas, mais ou menos...

Cada vez mais, minha curiosidade sobre ela aumenta, e assim também, a certeza de conhecê-la. Dou um sorriso de canto ao ver Ikky e a tal de Bianca trocando olhares...

- ... mas antes do resto de interrogatório: bom dia pra vocês!

- Bom dia!

- É, mais uma horinha na cama e já era boa tarde!

- Cala a boca e não enche, pintorzinho de rodapé!

Dessa não deu pra esconder o riso! Ela disse tudo o que eu queria dizer daquele pégasus mau domado!!!

- Acontece que ficamos preocupados com você...

Shun comenta e... peraí! Ela tá olhando pra mim...

- Pois não se preocupem mais, que eu sei me virar sozinha! Quem é essa?

Nossa, me senti um lixo agora... "essa"?!! O sempre desconfiado, Ikky, responde:

- Diz ser a Rainha da Vitória – Niké.

- Pelo visto ainda não acreditam em mim, não é?

Engraçado que, enquanto eu falava, ela veio em minha direção. Seu olhar... eu conhecia esse olhar... faz tanto tempo...

- A Rainha da Vitória, Niké, da Tríade Real, está reencarnada?! Prazer, sou reencarnação de Shiva, a Rainha da Neve!

- Bem, pelo menos você confia em mim por aqui! É bom saber que ela também reencarnou. E o prazer é meu, mas... sinceramente, prefiro que me chamem de Gabrielle.

- Tem razão, eu também prefiro que me chamem de Bianca... embora certas pessoas não percebam...

- Foi bom ter acordado, Bianca. Esse será, então, um presente para os dois.

Fecho meus olhos lentamente, e abro um sorriso. Ela parece surpresa... apenas parece, estou certa que sabe muito sobre o que se passa em minha mente:

- Que dois?!

- Você e o Hiyoga são irmãos, não são?

- Ah, então você já sabe.

- Sei muito sobre vocês...

Uma pequena aura de cosmo verde claro se forma, quase imperceptível, apenas ela, Bianca, a vê.

- Deve ser uma das características marcantes das Rainhas reencarnadas!

Resmunga Seiya e Bianca não ia deixar passar...

- Depois dessa vocês ainda tem coragem de duvidar dela?

- E como você acredita em uma estranha com tanta facilidade?

Desconfiança é a palavra que define o cavaleiro de fênix.

- Não sei... acabo de vê-la, mas tenho a impressão de conhecê-la a tantos anos...

- Estranho, sinto o mesmo por você...

E antes que eu continuasse meus pensamentos e dissesse que ela me lembrava uma outra Alexandra...

- Bom, a gente fala disso depois... o que tem para mim e pro Alexei?

- Uma coisinha que, se não se incomoda, pediram para deixar com ele...

Um pequeno pacote se materializa em minhas mãos, lentamente ele se senta quando vê que estava endereçado a "Meu pequeno Hiyoga". Era um porta retrato com a foto de sua mãe, Kamus e Kristal. E com ele, uma carta que lembrava-o de sempre continuar em frente, pois depois das batalhas de Lucifer as lembranças de sua mãe haviam desaparecido. Porém, ela esqueceu de perguntar, ou comentar, sobre Bianca... percebi um olhar triste naquele rostinho de moleca, mas inúmeras barreiras impediram minha entrada em sua mente. Ela não é fraca, não!

Bem, é mais que lógico que Hiyoga se emocionou bastante. Mas não o suficiente para fazer com que sua irmã se doesse também...

- Gabi, se é que posso chamá-la assim... Quer dar uma volta comigo? Esses loucos estão querendo me dar almoço, sendo que eu acordei agora!

- Tudo bem!

Por que recusar? Não tinha nada a perder... ou...tinha?

- Eu volto em cinco minutos, tá?

- Acho melhor você esperar sentada, Gabrielle.

- É, porque... até a narcisista aí se arrumar...

- Tem chão!

- Na verdade, estes serão os cinco minutos mais demorados da sua vida!

Que exagero! Não pude conter um sorriso, ainda mais depois da resposta da Bianca!

- Se o Sr. Arqueólogo de Jardim, o Mr. Salva-vidas de aquário, o Poço de sabedoria e o Tio Poste não me deixarem em paz eu...

- Vai com calma, Bia...

Realmente, irmão serve para muitas coisas, inclusive para acalmar os ânimos de vez em quando! Acho que, só de desaforo, ela levou 4 minutos para descer! Confesso que tomei um leve susto ao ver como ela estava vestida, mas algo me disse para começar a me acostumar com jaquetas de couro, mini blusas, shorts curtos e botas acima dos joelhos!!!

- Fênix, não quer vir com a gente?

Não! Logo ele, não!!!

- Ah, não obrigada. Fica pra depois, Bia.

- Falô.

Assim que saímos ela jogou a bomba (tava demorando pra uma cair em cima de mim):

- Meu irmão é bonito, né?

- Larga a mão de ser metida! (...)!

Confesso que fiquei um pouco vermelha, afinal, desde que cheguei não consegui deixar de olhar para os hipnóticos olhos azuis daquele rapaz que me lembrava tanto o...

- Não precisa amarelar não, Gabi! Eu acho que ele também gostou de você!

Nessa, eu fiquei realmente vermelha, e minha mania de colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha quando fico sem graça logo foi percebida , só não foi comentada por que...

- Ei! Esperem!!!

Salva pelo grito da ave fênix!!!

- ...Mudei de idéia! E, o Hiyoga pediu pra ajudar você a encontrar um apartamento pros dois...

- Bom, Gabi... **esse **é o Ikky! Ele é "meio" desconfiado demais, mas é legal! Me livra das broncas do Alexei!

(risos)

Andávamos pelas ruas e eu olhava algumas vitrines, fazia tanto tempo que não saía assim com...amigos?

- Olha aquele vestido, que lindo!

- Não faz muito meu gênero é... comprido demais...

Não escondo minha cara de espantada;

- Mas, ele fica a um palmo acima do joelho!

- Ainda assim é muito comprido!

- Então você é daquelas de micro-saia?

- Por aí...!

- Olha só, ali tem um apartamento pra vender!

- Gabi, eu vou ali dar uma olhada no apê junto com o Ikky, você quer ficar aqui mesmo olhando as vitrines?

- Huhum...

- Até daqui a pouco, então...!

Ainda bem que eles se foram, não iria agüentar as lágrimas por muito tempo. Eu sabia quem ela era, me lembrei. Mas também sabia que ela não queria que eu falasse, não por enquanto... e com isso tive de guardar mais uma vez meus sentimentos debaixo da máscara que eu não usava...

Eles estavam atravessando a rua quando...

- Ué, não conhece mais? Não vai me cumprimentar?

- Oi... tchau!

- Espere!...Onde você vai?

- Que eu saiba, não é da sua conta, tchau!

- Não gostaria de almoçar comigo?

- Ai, que peninha! Acabei de acordar...E além do mais, se você não teve olhos pra notar: o Ikky tá comigo e a Gabi também! Kisses...

Bem, vocês devem imaginar como o Ikky estava se segurando para não dar risada... resposta: ele não estava! A Bia tava fula da vida e puxava o Ikky quando...

- Gabi?...Quem é essa?...

Até que enfim alguém que se interessa em saber quem eu...

- Uma paixão do Hiyoga. Agora vê se não enche!

- (...)!!! **O QUÊ?!!!!!**

- N...Nada... vamos embora!

Mais que de repente percebo quem está em minha frente e... nossa! É...é...

- Peraí, eu te conheço... V...você é a ... reencarnação de Poseidon! O que faz aqui?!

- Era... não sou mais. Como sabe?

- É uma história longa e...

- Que não vai dar pra contar agora. Vem, Gabi!

- Mas...

- Anda logo!!!

Só dá pra escutar o tal Poseidon:

- Credo... que gente esquisita...

- Cê tá gamadona nele, né, Bia?

- Ah, cala a boca Ikky!

(risos)

Esses dois... ainda vão dar o que falar, sabia? E a Bia, hunf! Gostando do rei dos mares, ele caidinho por ela e ela dando fora... vai entender! Eu? Não sei bem onde me encontro e nem até onde me perco dentro dessa história. Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: estamos apenas começando!

Enquanto isso, no cais, Hiyoga admirava a paisagem com os cabelos ao vento, pensando em tudo o que ocorrera nesses dois dias quando...

- Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui uma hora dessas...!

Uma forte rajada de vento entrou de repente no quarto de Bianca, as cortinas esvoaçaram pela estante e acabaram por derrubar um antigo porta retrato... a sombra que estava ali presente apenas observa a foto de duas grandes amigas. "Mas o que é amizade?" Se pergunta enquanto coloca o porta retrato em seu devido lugar. Do mesmo modo, nos perguntamos "o que seria o destino?"... Em seu interior ele sente que algo está para mudar...

"Esses mortais ainda não viram nada..." e sumiu.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Bom, agora as coisas ficaram realmente confusas...mais que uma amazona ...agora são duas!!!O que será que está acontecendo na Fundação Graad? Ou melhor...o que está para acontecer? Será que nossos cavaleiros vão aceitar de bom grado toda essa confusão... e quem apareceu para Hyoga no cais??? É só esperar o proximo cap!!!

AHHH que beleza!!! nossas primeiras reviews!!! muito obrigada galera!!! Espero que curtam cada vez mais essa louca história do Miracle Angels!!!


	5. AURORA DA VIDA

**Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Olha, não sou daqui

Me diga onde estou

Não há tempo, não há nada

Que me faça ser quem sou

Mas sem parar pra pensar

Sigo estradas, sigo pistas pra me achar

Nunca sei o que se passa

Com as manias do lugar

Porque sempre parto antes

Que comece a gostar

De ser igual, qualquer um

Me sentir mais uma peça no final

Cometendo um erro bobo, decimal

Na verdade continuo

Sob a mesma condição

Distraindo a verdade,

Enganando o coração

Pelas minhas trilhas você perde a direção

Não há placas nem pessoas informando aonde vão

Penso oura vez estou sem meus amigos

E retomo a porta aberta dos perigos

Na verdade continuo

Sob a mesma condição

Distraindo a verdade,

Enganando o coração...

Enganando o coração...

(Fernanda Takai/ Tarcísio Moura)

****

**V**

****

Mero acaso, destino... Plano de Deus? Difícil dizer. Coisas assim não se explicam. Acontecem. Quando menos se espera...

**Aurora da Vida**

****

Só pra relembrar...

"Nosso loiro oxigenado, Hiyoga de Cisne, encontrou alguém importante..."

O que estará para acontecer, meu caro Robin?! Isso é que eu chamo de Bat-mistério!

Tá bom, tá bom! Chega de asneira. Vamos ao que interessa: o narrador! Eu, Ikky de Fênix: Não podia ser melhor... Forte, inteligente, cínico e... Bom, como a modéstia é uma de minhas qualidades, deixemos isso pra depois e voltemos à história.

- Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui uma hora dessas!

- Isaac??? Mas como voc...?!

- Eu sei, também achei que havia me deitado nos braços da morte. Mas um sonho ou um delírio podem mudar o rumo das coisas. Sabe como é: você abre os olhos e vê uma miragem, acha que morreu e está no paraíso cara a cara com um anjo e depois... Uma enorme dor de cabeça. Você apagou e quando acorda de novo, mar de um lado e você de outro. Sem um ferimento sequer. Se você encontrar alguma explicação racional pra isso, eu agradeceria muit...

Bem... Vocês conhecem a raça loira do pato na cabeça... Claro que a emoção predominou e Isaac foi interrompido com um abraço. Foi nesse momento que eu cheguei, junto com a bela ruiva de corpo alto e esguio e aquela gatíssima morena, irmã do ganso em questão. Nos aproximamos e notei que Hiyoga ainda estava meio nervoso comigo. Bianca cumprimentou-o com um invejável beijo no pescoço e o abraçou pela cintura para resfriá-lo.

- Oi! Não vai nos apresentar, Alex?

- Ah, estes são Ikky, Gabrielle e minha irmã mais nova, Bianca. Pessoal, este é meu amigo...

- Isaac, eu já sei, maninho. Prazer.

- Então você é a irmãzinha que ele achava que havia morrido?

- É...eu dispenso o diminutivo, mas ele achou mesmo que tinha se livrado de mim!

Que ninguém se atreva a perguntar o motivo, mas eu queria acabar com aquele clima de guerra entre eu e o Cisne e resolvi provocá-lo com uma brincadeira.

- Engraçado que o Isaac já soubesse sobre você e nós não... (Ikky)

Hiyoga ficou ao mesmo tempo que surpreso, meio sem jeito e Gabrielle caiu na risada.

- É tudo questão de confiança, Kíky!

Quem disse que eu liguei pra piada da Bia? Mesmo com aquele apelido patético do qual ela me chamara, o que pesava mais era não era o fato de ela ter se atrevido a dizê-lo, mas de piscar pra mim com aquele sorriso de derreter qualquer macho e trocar a cintura do Hiyoga pela minha... Como é que eu podia ligar pro resto? E pensar que eu queria matá-la...

Meu rosto ficou quente e talvez eu tenha ficado vermelho. Não era muito normal ter uma beldade daquelas tão próxima e além do mais... eu estava me sentindo meio caído por ela. Aquele olhar me deixava confuso, perplexo e por muitas vezes, sem a defesa de costume. Mas deixa pra lá, que já estou falando besteira.

- É né?! Fazer o quê?! Se o cara não confia na gente...

- Pronto, agora o Ikky vai ficar bancando o dramático, como se ele não fosse o mais desconfiado! Isso não era do seu feitio, Fênix... (Hiyoga)

- Bom, se vocês me dão licença, eu já vou indo. (Gabrielle)

- Pode deixar que eu vou com você. Não costumo ficar perto de pessoas que não confiam em mim, sabe?!

- Tudo bem, eu não fico com quem pretendia matar a minha irmã...

Não tinha jeito, até nas "patadas" a gente tinha que botar um pingo de rivalidade...

- Você vem, Bia?! (Gabrielle)

- Não, eu tenho que falar com o Alexei.

- Traidora. (Ikky)

- Alexei, posso falar com você? É rapidinho. (Bianca)

- Me dá licença um instante, Isaac?

- À vontade.

Ambos encostaram-se mais a frente, na beirada do cais. Isaac aguardava, ao mesmo tempo que feliz pelo amigo, vidrado com aquela visão de seus sonhos. Aparentemente, a Bianca mexia mais com as pessoas do que eu podia imaginar. Bem que eu notei que até pelo meu irmão Shun que é mais discreto, aquele par de pernas não tinha passado despercebido... (ou eu devo dizer os olhos pra ser discreto? Ele só admitiria os olhos mesmo...rs...)

- Ikky, eu vou embora! Eu não acredito que...! (Gabrielle)

- Chhh... Fica queta. Eu quero ver que rolo vai dar, o cara olhando pra ela com essa cara de peixe morto...

- Ai, eu mereço! Nem dá pra ouvir, agora que eles foram pra lá!

- Mas quando eles voltarem vai dar, então fica queta!

- Alexei, se o Isaac comentar algo sobre achar que me conhece, diz que é impressão, tá bom?!

- Por quê?

- Porque fui eu quem salvou a vida dele.

- Foi você?!!!

- Chh... Fica queto!

- Agora eu entendi o que o filho da mãe quis dizer com aquela história de miragem! Deixa ele comigo... Mas porque você não quer que ele saiba?

- Porque não. Bem... ele chegou a acordar e eu tive que...

- Entendi. "Tum!" na cabeça dele.

- Ai, seu besta... Vamos voltar antes que você tente outra piada sem graça!

- Pô, Alê, não me empurra!

- Vai me dizer que o primeiro nome dela é Alexia? (Isaac)

- Não, é Alexand...dra. Mas ela não gosta que a chamem assim! Pensando bem, eu vou atrás da Gabrielle pra ver se ela não precisa de nada! A gente se fala depois, Isaac! Passa lá na Fundação!

Até agora eu não sei se o Hiyoga é um pato, ou fez aquilo de propósito pra deixar a Bia se virar. Gabrielle a essa altura tava me biliscando pra ir atrás do Hiyoga, atrevida que só... por que ela não ia sozinha? Ela tava era de frescura, porque devia estar doidinha pra ver o que ia rolar.

- Depois de velho fica aí, fazendo gracinha. (Bianca)

- Não, ele não é assim. Com certeza isso é por causa de você. (Isaac)

- Tudo bem que eu só falo besteira, mas eu ser responsável por ele ir na minha...

- Não é isso. Quero dizer que dá pra ver muito bem que ele está muito contente, satisfeito por ter a irmãzinha dele de volta.

Tive a impressão de vê-la segurar uma lágrima, e Isaac voltou a falar.

- Já não nos vimos antes?

Nossa, que chaveco furado! O estranho foi ver que a Bianca ficou meio pálida com o comentário.

- Não, desculpe. Mas não esquenta, todo mundo acha que eu tenho um rosto conhecido.

Hum, até sei por quê! Imagine quantas cantadas furadas daquela, ela recebia por aí... O silêncio predominou entre ambos, que pareciam longe por alguns instantes. Ih, será que tava rolando um clima?

- Ai, se ele dá um beijo nela, tá ferrado na minha mão! (Ikky)

- Como é?

- Hu-hum, eu não disse nada.

- Ikky, eu não acredito que você...!

- Continua não acreditando que é melhor.

Isaac respira fundo e volta a encostar-se nas grades do cais.

- Você já sentiu... como se tudo tivesse recomeçado? Quero dizer, como se tivesse nascido de novo e desfrutasse... da aurora da vida?

- Já, Isaac. Já me senti assim. Faz muito tempo, mas ainda me lembro da sensação de liberdade.

- Você fala como se tivesse 200 anos, Bianca.

- Talvez eu tenha...

- Imagine! Não passa de 125!

- Você não sabe com quem está lidando, Isaac... Não tem idéia.

Mistério era o charme principal dela, devo adimitir.

- Queria voltar a sentir aquilo.

- Então provavelmente você precisa parar de se enganar e encontrar suas próprias verdades.

- É, talvez seja isso.

- Pronto, já caiu no chaveco do marina!

- Cala boca que eu quero escutar, Ikky!

Ai, Cristo! Tô falando que é outra louca?!

- Escuta, fiquei sabendo que o Julien também está vivo...

- É eu... Tive a infelicidade de encontrá-lo na praia.

- Pela sua cara, não foi tanta infelicidade assim...

- A questão nem é essa, é que... Sei lá, eu sempre tenho que ir embora, sempre dá alguma coisa errada que... E se o Hiyoga...

Ela aos poucos se abria com o amigo de Cisne, tomando-o emprestado neste momento. Parecia rendida pelo modo como ele pegava as coisas no ar e corajosamente admitia, mas ainda assim, ela parecia ter travado nas últimas palavras.

- Pode falar comigo, Bianca. Não sei se já percebeu, mas é muito mais fácil se abrir com alguém que não conhecemos. A gente fala o que acha que precisa falar e o outro não pergunta demais. Quanto ao que você disse, sabe... é só medo. Medo de dizer adeus, mas a vida é assim mesmo!

- Eu vivo decepcionando todo mundo, Isaac! A minha mãe, os meus amigos, o meu mestre...

- Aposto que eles não pensam assim. Aí deve ter outro medo no meio...

- Da solidão... do escuro que nela habita. Acho que da próxima vez ela vai me destruir, eu...

Bianca não conseguira segurar um lágrima que saltara teimosa de seu olho direito e encostou-se na grade.

- Desculpe. Olha só que droga, eu já estou te chateando!

- Pode falar. Já disse pra aproveitar enquanto sou um estranho...

- É que eu tenho... sei lá, medo da vida. Do que ela faz com a gente... das armadilhas.

- Isso não te torna diferente. Todos têm medo das mesmas coisas, Alexandra. Hãm, desculpa, Bianca. O que te torna diferente é a forma como seu coração responde a todos esses medos.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Claro. E você não precisa mentir pra si mesma com esse "Tive a infelicidade de encontrá-lo na praia". Seus olhos refletem algo inverso do que diz. Mesmo que sejam duas avelãs tristes.

- Você acha que sou triste por dentro?

- Acho.

- Bela pontaria.

- A gente faz o que pode. Como está se sentindo?

- Humilhada. No fundo do poço. Como se um estranho tivesse rasgado os meus segredos mais profundos. O pior é que ainda por cima, você me fez lembrar de um relógio batendo aqui dentro.

- No coração?

- É. Não posso ouvi-lo, mas sinto. Não sei o que ele faz aqui... Só sei que, de repente ele surgiu e começou a bater, bater, bater... a cada segundo, a cada instante. E eu nem sei o quê ou quêm lhe dá corda!

- O que ele faz aí é fácil: tenta abrir a prisão do seu coração, que você mesma parece ter construido. Ele bate porque quer sair, convencê-la de libertá-lo. E o que está dando corda nele com certeza é esse amor que está escondido aí dentro. Acertei?

- Já disse que você tem uma pontaria danada?!

- E olha que não sou nem arqueiro, nem atirador... – risos.

Eu e Gabrielle estávamos pasmos, com tamanha lábia do tal Kraken. Já Bianca, de repente sentiu que podia discutir sobre a vida com ele, sem entender por quê o fazia.

- Por que a gente é tão complicado, tão... confuso?

- Porque somos seres humanos, somos perfeitos. Por isso não nos entendemos. A complicação toda na verdade surge pela simplicidade: muitas vezes as respostas às coisas que nos acontecem são tão simples que a gente não se conforma e fica buscando um "porquê". A gente se complica e recomplica infinitamente e não chega a lugar nenhum, porque a resposta já foi encontrada há muito tempo e se quer notamos.

- Disculpa aí, mas você filosofou agora, hein?!

- Obrigado, obrigado! – disse Isaac em tom de brincadeira.

- O que você sugere que eu faça, filósofo-maluco?!

- Quanto ao Hiyoga, seja você mesma, não vai decepcioná-lo se não o pretende. Já o Julien...Vai à luta. Se ele está errado, faça-o compreender o erro. Se estiver sendo rápido demais, corte! Dê uns foras pra variar, banque a difícil. Mete a mão se for preciso! Dá umas sacudidas nele, pra que abra os olhos.

- Ah, falou em briga e dar um fora é a especialidade dela! (Ikky)

- Ikky?! Gabrielle?! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- O Ikky ficou embaçando! E depois a conversa ficou tão interessante...

- Cê tá brincando que vocês ouviram tudo?!

- Desculpa aí, Bat-girl! "Não posso ouvi-lo, mas sinto. Não sei o que ele faz aqui."

- Ikky, vai se ferrar!!!

Coisas estranhas aconteciam com a chegada daquela morena: amizades à jato, confiança repentina, queda de máscaras... E eu pensando o quanto ela ficava bonita nervosa. Eu devia estar ficando louco, isso é coisa de se pensar da irmã do pato?!

- Pode ficar calma Bat-girl, eu não vou dizer nada, pra variar!

- A gente guarda seus Bat-segredos! O Fênix bancou o Batman-poste agora...Mas acho que pro Isaac sobrou de Robin-filósofo-maluco...(Gabrielle)

- Filósofo-maluco? Já vi que essa vai pegar.

- Vocês podem parar com esta história de Bat-girl e o Ikky de me espiar! Da próxima vez eu não fico só na ilusão, vê se fica esperto!

- Vai ficar na ilusão de quê, Bia? De ganhar um beijo? Precisa conseguir me agarrar primeiro!

- Pretencioso...

- Esquenta não, se você quiser, Bia, o meu é de graça! (Isaac)

- Pronto, tô sobrando! Bianca arrasando corações!(Gabrielle)

- É nada, os caras do mar é que são fáceis. (Ikky)

- Vocês três, querem parar com isso?! (Bianca)

- Não! – risos. (Isaac, Gabrielle e Ikky)

E assim, enquanto voltávamos à Fundação, percebemos o quão imenso era o nosso grau de afinidade em tão pouco tempo, o quanto estranhos podiam tornar-se amigos em poucas palavras (ou complôs). Depois de muitas risadas, passamos o resto do caminho calados, como se cada um estivesse pensando no quanto nossa amizade ainda se fortaleceria.

Mero acaso, destino, plano de Deus? Difícil dizer. Coisas assim não se explicam. Acontecem. Quando menos se espera...

CONTINUA...

N/A: Galera...esse capítulo é um clássico...eu simplesmente adoro ele...foi a Déia que escreveu e está fantástico!

Obrigado a todos e todas que mandaram as reviews para nossa queridinha fic...a Miracle Angels é a primeira e única em conjunto com 6 amigas...é quase lendária...aproveitem! Muita coisa vai vir por aí!!!

Pra quem já esta sacando os esquemas...calma que ainda terão muita surpresas...pra quem não sacou, não se preocupe, logo obterão respostas.

Estamos todas adorando essa torcida pelo Ikky...menos a Any, claro...ela quase me matou qdo eu disse pra ela que ele tava cotado pra Bianca...mas...enfim...o que vcs devem saber por enquanto...é que ele vai se dar muuuito bem...só não posso dizer...quando.

Bjos a todos!

Ephe


	6. O EGOISMO E A SOLIDÃO

Salve-me agora 

(Save me now)

Aqui estou eu 

Num lugar onde nunca estive

Sem amor

E com medo de que você

Não me deixe entrar Você veio para mim 

E eu comecei a perceber

Que os meus sentidos

Me deixaram à morte

Onde está minha força 

Quando eu preciso mais dela?

Diga-me o que você fez

Com minha cabeça

Salve-me agora

Das profundezas da minha paixão

Eu posso me afogar

No mar do amor e do isolamento

Eu te levo

Só se você

Salvar-me agora

Todo o tempo

Que eu desperdicei 

Darei a você

E todo amor

Que eu nunca fiz

Farei para você

Nada seria

Mais chocante para mim

Do que dar a você um sabor

Do amor que eu escondo

Mas na minha condição

Estou totalmente perdido

Diga-me o que você fez com o meu orgulho 

(Eric Faster White/Andrew Donalds)

IV O Egoísmo e a Solidão 

Tudo estava acontecendo depressa demais...depressa demais...

"...Alexei...

B...Bianca... Não pode ser! Você... desapareceu..."

"...o que tem pra mim e pro Alexei?

Uma coisinha que, se não se incomoda, pediram pra deixar com ele"

"Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui uma hora dessas"

Isaac?..."

Voltava para a Fundação, quase correndo. Os pensamentos se chocando, as imagens vindo cada vez mais depressa. Tudo havia mudado de uma hora para a outra... uma irmã que já se tornara uma amiga, um amigo que era quase um irmão e... ela. A garota de cabelos cor de fogo, que tinha um temperamento quase inatingível e que me trouxe muitas lembranças...muitas! E que dizia que conhecia muito sobre nós... ela não sabe da metade do que aconteceu, não sabe da metade... Droga! O que está acontecendo?!!! Eu não consigo raciocinar direito! São como flashes... flashes de memória... é tão difícil explicar...

Cheguei à Fundação, mas não falei com ninguém. O assunto era o mesmo, a **sua** chegada. E eu não queria falar sobre isso e, sinceramente, sobre nenhum outro assunto... Me encostei perto da janela da sala e fiquei tentando organizar minha mente... foi quando eles chegaram... rindo, brincando, vivendo... e eu não sabia como, mas eles estavam felizes. Talvez não tenham muitas coisas ruins na cabeça para impedir isso, como no meu caso.

Ouvia as conversas, mas não prestava atenção. É como se eu estivesse em outro lugar, numa outra época... talvez em outro país... e, de repente, senti alguém tocar em meu ombro...

Ei, você está bem?

Ao me virar, deparei com um sorriso singelo num rosto de... uma desconhecida. E tanto eu não a conhecia como ela também não sabia o que acontecera comigo. Continuei em meus pensamentos, sem ligar para a pergunta que ela havia me feito.

Hiyoga, você não pode ficar assim só por causa daquele porta-retrato, ou pela sua irmã estar de volta. É difícil se lembrar? É. Eu sei que é. Mas...

Não, você não sabe. Não sabe de nada da minha vida e não pode falar nada pra mim porque eu nem conheço você, assim como você também não me conhece.

Hiyoga, eu...

Se você pensa que estou sofrendo com isso, aí eu posso dizer que acertou. E tenho todos os motivos para estar sofrendo. Afinal, meu pai morreu na guerra, minha mãe num naufrágio porque cedeu seu lugar no bote para mim! Minha irmã foi levada para outro orfanato e pensei que ela havia morrido, meu amigo foi tragado pelo oceano para me salvar e ainda tive de escutar dele que era tudo culpa minha numa batalha em que a morte era inevitável. E você vem falar, com esse seu jeitinho de que sabe tudo, que não é pra eu ficar assim?!!!! Garota você é uma desconhecida, não sabe de nada, não conhece nada e não sei o que veio fazer aqui!

A sala estava em completo silêncio e percebi o olhar congelante de Bianca sobre mim. Gabrielle estava em minha frente de cabeça baixa e eu com os punhos cerrados de tanta raiva. Como ela podia falar uma coisa daquelas? Ela não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido, não sabia do meu sofrimento e...

Já terminou, Hiyoga?

A voz embargada dela não me surpreendeu, o que me deixou surpreso foi o que veio depois...

Além de ser um metido, arrogante...Você é um egoísta!

Um abafado "o quê?" percorreu a sala, inclusive de minha parte. Eu não sabia o que dizer diante daquilo, ela havia me atingido em cheio. Mas eu não iria me deixar abalar por palavras de uma estranha...

Ao contrário de sua irmã que tranca todos os pensamentos naquela linda cabecinha, sua mente pra mim é um livro aberto.

Por um instante senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha. Seu olhar simplesmente penetrou em minha alma e nada pude fazer. Eu me sentia simplesmente oco, vazio por dentro, com apenas um único sentimento a me dominar: o medo.

Eu te conheço, Alexei Hiyoga Yukida.

Foi uma sensação que nunca havia passado, como se ela fosse mais alta que eu, como se seus olhos ou sua própria mente entrassem em mim, como se as lágrimas presas em seus olhos fossem minhas. Só então percebi o que ela quis dizer, vi o que havia feito e o quão idiota tinha sido... mas não tive tempo de pedir desculpas...

Você machuca as pessoas com suas palavras! Com esse seu teatro de desespero! E nem se dá ao trabalho de perguntar se só você está sofrendo! Você simplesmente não raciocina na hora em que fala, não pensa! Aliás... você pensa, sim. Você pensa unicamente em você! Somente em você!

Sua voz se alterara e as lágrimas se desprenderam de seus olhos, denunciando tanto sua mágoa quanto sua sinceridade...

Olhe a sua volta Hiyoga... – ela disse gesticulando – você não é o único órfão aqui. Mas você já parou pra pensar na história deles? No que passaram? As vezes, e eu sei que foram, são coisas muito mais difíceis do que o que você passou... Você ainda tem sorte, Hiyoga! Ainda possui as lembranças de sua mãe, sua irmã está aí! Tem gente aqui que nem lembra do rosto da mãe!!! Que nem sabe quem foi o pai!!! E você... você se lembra, Hiyoga!

Eu não conseguia mais olhar em seus olhos, minha alma estava ferida por alguém que, surpreendentemente, conhecia todos os meus segredos. Todos a olhavam, provavelmente também feridos, e Saori não aguentou e acabou chorando. Bia tentava se segurar, mas eu bem sei que estava difícil. Gabrielle ficou um instante em silêncio e, baixando a cabeça, continuou. Falando quase num sussurro...

O que não entende, Hiyoga, é que sua família está aqui. Seus amigos são seus irmãos... você não está sozinho... Sofre com a morte de sua mãe? É lógico que sim! Mas eles também, e é por isso que são tão unidos, e é por isso que são uma família... Eu sei que estou mexendo com algo de muito pessoal, mas eu... bem... só me prometam uma coisa: todos os dias, quando acordarem, agradeçam por terem uns aos outros, tá? Mesmo...

Não sei bem se me surpreendeu, chocou ou comoveu... observando o belo rosto que me libertara, percebi algumas lágrimas a escorrer. Assim como as minhas, ou de qualquer outro presente. Mas não foi apenas isso, quando ela ergueu o rosto pra mim, em meio aquela total tristeza pude ver sua verdadeira face e senti ódio de mim mesmo por ter feito aquilo com ela... era a face da solidão...

Viu sua mãe ceder seu lugar no barco para lhe salvar, não, Hiyoga?

Baixei a cabeça, tristemente, em sinal de afirmação...

Mas você tinha alguém te esperando no continente: sua irmã. Que acabou de reencontrar...

Ela suspirou... a dor presente em seu olhar. Ela parecia não querer falar, parecia que era tão difícil... e só quando escutei é que entendi o porquê...

Porém, talvez seja mais difícil ainda, ver um pai dizer ao filho que o ama, para cuidar de tudo... antes de...de... uma das partes da ferragem atingi-lo... porque ele se atirou para lhe proteger...

Ela parou um momento, mas não mais conseguiu conter os soluços:

Ele falou que me amava antes de morrer... só que quando eu acordei não havia mais nada para cuidar, como ele tinha pedido... apenas um enterro para mais de 50 pessoas, de uma só família, despedaçada... porque um cara resolveu dirigir embriagado... E eu...

A voz não saía e ela encobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se esconder, tentando se livrar de tão tristes lembranças. Naquele instante, minha vontade foi abraça-la e pedir desculpas por tudo aquilo. Não era essa a minha intenção! Não queria jogar minha preocupação em alguém que nem... Como fui estúpido! Ela tem toda a razão em dizer que não penso ao falar, mas... foi a única a me dizer isso. Se alguém o tivesse dito antes talvez...

"_Não quero que se culpe de nada, Hiyoga. Você é um ser humano e comete erros de vez em quando."_

Levantei meu rosto e a olhei, ela sorria em meio as lágrimas...

Gabrielle...

Desculpem... Acabei falando até o que não devia... E... pense nisso, Hiyoga.

Ela simplesmente se virou calmamente, tentando enxugar o rosto, enquanto subia as escadarias. Dei um passo a frente, com vontade de ir até ela... mas minha irmã acabou chegando primeiro... Bianca barrou sua passagem na escadaria e olhou para aquela garota que ela conhecia tão bem como si própria...

Gabi, você... quero dizer... o meu irmão, ele...

Bia, me escuta. Seu irmão vai precisar muito mais de você do que eu. Eu já passei por isso e irei superar... como das outras vezes... Nesse momento é o seu irmão que precisa da sua ajuda.

Mas Gabrielle, depois do que ele fez, você...

Vai lá, Bia. O que eu quero agora é só ficar sozinha, tá?

Gabrielle desviou de Bia e continuou a subir, não olhou pra trás. Primeiro para esconder as lágrimas e depois, porque não gostava de olhar para o passado, apesar de tê-lo feito naquele instante... Quanto a mim, silenciei e fui olhar a tarde ensolarada na grande janela do salão. Não escutei sequer um comentário, apenas os passos de alguém que eu pensava conhecer, mas não conhecia... nem eu me conhecia... Bianca estava muito nervosa comigo, e eu já esperava uma discussão daquelas.

Hiyoga, olha pra mim!

Ela segurou meu braço e se colocou na minha frente, baixei o rosto. Tentando, inutilmente, esconder o choro de dor que eu derramava. Percebi que ela se surpreendeu, acho que pensou que eu não tinha entendido o que Gabrielle havia dito...

Porque ninguém me falou isso antes? Porque eu tive de machucar uma pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com a história para vocês me condenarem?

Hiyoga cada um deve perceber o seu erro por si só. (Shiryu)

Se você não se tocou, é porque não quis! (Seiya)

Alguém me falou que eu fazia algo errado, hã?! Alguém, um dia, me disse o quanto eu era egoísta? Alguém já falou o que sentia? Será que ela estava certa ao dizer que somos irmãos, se nem uma conversa sincera nós temos?!

Ei, Hiyoga! Quantas vezes eu já impliquei com você por causa disso, cara?

Certo, você implicou. Já falou sério alguma vez, Ikky?

Alguém já falou sério alguma vez??!!!

Alex, se acalma... (Bia)

Como, Alê?! Como?!! Sempre confiei em vocês, nunca pensei que pudesse estar magoando... droga!!! Porque não me falaram? Ela nunca me viu na vida e falou, nós que vivemos a vida inteira juntos somos cheios de segredos? É isso que é uma família?

Está fazendo de novo, Hiyoga.

O que, Shiryu?

Falando sem pensar novamente. Sempre fez isso, é da sua personalidade. Não adianta. Se você nunca percebeu, paciência...

O que tem que fazer agora é prestar atenção no que fala, cometer o erro uma vez é ser humano. Duas vezes já é burrice, Hiyoga.

Desculpa, Shun, mas você se enganou. Dessa vez eu estou pensando em cada palavra que estou falando. Estou sendo sincero ao extremo ao dizer que estou muito...

Não consegui continuar. Bianca me abraçou, a única pessoa a quem eu confiava meus segredos ali, minha irmã. Que naquele instante, parecia ser mais velha que eu. Saori se retirou da sala, não disse uma palavra durante aquela discussão e apenas escutamos a porta de seu quarto bater com força. O pessoal se dispersou lentamente, sobrando apenas um abraço apertado e um amigo no sofá. Bianca enxugou as lágrimas e olhou pra mim...

Você tem que pedir desculpas a eles por tudo o que você fez nesses anos, Alex.

Eu sei que sim, Bia. Mas é difícil entender o porque...

Eles não queriam te deixar nervoso, e muitos acham que você não iria acreditar. Eu sou um desses.

Você acha que eu não iria acreditar em você, Isaak?

Me surpreendi com as palavras de meu amigo. Será que eu era tão cego pelos meus sentimentos? A resposta eu sabia, mas não queria admitir...

Tenho certeza, Hiyoga. Principalmente na época em que treinávamos juntos. Você sempre mereceu o título de Cavaleiro do gelo, Hiyoga, sempre foi muito frio... Não acreditava em amizade, em amor, em nada... apenas na volta de sua irmã e na sua mãe. Só nisso! Foram precisos dois anos pra fazer você mudar um pouco, uma irmã para fazer você amar, e uma garotinha solitária pra te abrir os olhos. Será que agora você ainda pode se considerar tão forte como pensava ser, Hiyoga?

Ele se levantou e foi em direção à porta. Eu me encontrava imóvel, ele tinha razão...todos tinham razão, droga! E eu estava cego, cego por alguém que não irá mais voltar... Bianca me deu um leve beijo no rosto, apertou minhas mãos e não disse mais nada. Saiu a procura de algo para lhe distrair, com certeza. Ela, já tinha tantos problemas, e quando pensou que iria encontrar alguém que fosse mais humano...encontra um irmão que nem tem a humildade de perguntar se ela sentia saudades da mãe...

Isaac ainda se encontrava na porta e, antes de sair, disse...

Existe alguém esperando suas desculpas, Hiyoga. E ela as merece muito mais que qualquer um...

Fecha a porta atrás de si, antes da lágrima rolar... Sozinho num salão que eu não mais conhecia e com medo, um medo tremendo de que ela não aceite minhas desculpas... E, na verdade, o que eu disse foi apenas para tentar esconder de mim mesmo o que senti ao vê-la naquela manhã...

Subi lentamente as escadas, pensando no que iria falar pra ela. Tentando diversas palavras, gestos... mas meus pensamentos eram rápidos demais. Cenas da minha vida, desde o tempo em que vivia com minha irmã até a manhã deste dia, e então eu parava na cena dela... ela... e voltavam as palavras de desculpa.

Procurei em cada quarto da mansão e não a encontrei, foi no último deles. O que estava abandonado... o do Sr. Mitsumassa Kido. De princípio não quis entrar ali, nem a Saori entrava mais... porém, algo me disse que... Entrei... Dei um suspiro longo e profundo e o primeiro pensamento que me veio a cabeça foi:

Ela foi embora...

Um doloroso aperto no meu coração, tive vontade de chorar, era como se tivesse perdido alguém que conhecia a muitos anos e me senti estranho com isso. Fui até a sacada, onde as cortinas esvoaçavam ao vento e... espera aí! O quarto do Sr. Kido sempre fica...

...fechado...

Olhei pra cima, uma escada de cordas dava para o telhado... e lá estava ela: sozinha, chorando. Parecia falar com alguém...Subi as escadas lentamente, com a agilidade de um Cavaleiro de Athena, tentando de qualquer maneira não fazer barulho... então pude escutar...

...Pai... eu não vou aguentar, Pai!... preciso de ajuda, essas lembranças me perseguem! Não sei como me livrar delas!... o que eu faço?... me ajuda... eu sei que você está aqui sempre, Pai... mas é diferente... eu queria apenas um abraço... é, ela é minha amiga, sim, Pai... mas... não é a mesma coisa que antes, eu mudei e ela mudou também... é talvez eu fale isso porque não falei com ela só ainda... ah, Pai! Cada vez que olho pra ela... me lembro tanto!!! Porque conosco? Porque?! Será que fizemos coisas erradas?... mas então porque?... será mesmo que iremos aprender com todo esse sofrimento?... Eu não quis que meus pais morressem!!!... Não... eu não sei o que pode me ajudar...

Talvez, se eu pedisse desculpas a você, as coisas podem melhorar...

H...Hiyoga?!

Ela enxuga as lágrimas rapidamente e sorri pra mim com aquela carinha de moleca... outra pontada em meu coração...

Faz tempo que você está aí?

O suficiente...

Hiyoga...

Calminha, estou só pedindo desculpas por ter falado tudo aquilo pra você...

Não...

Por um instante pensei que ela não iria me desculpar, que iria me odiar pelo resto da vida e nunca mais iria olhar na minha cara! Mas, para minha surpresa...

Sou eu que devo pedir desculpas, Hiyoga. Devia ter, pelo menos, falado com você sobre isso em particular...

Você está errada. E outra: fui eu quem provocou a situação. Mereci aquele discurso todo, sim. E não se arrependa, afinal eu agradeço por ter me mostrado o quanto eu era mesquinho...

Pelo menos a discussão valeu de alguma coisa...

Dei um leve sorriso e ela pareceu sem graça. Estava tão abatida com tudo aquilo, parece que não via humor nas palavras simples que havia dito...

Desculpe minha sinceridade...

Sinceridade é uma virtude de poucos, uma grande qualidade...

E o pior defeito também...

Ela olhava fixamente para o belo pôr-do-sol que despontava no horizonte da cidade. Estava muito triste, mas percebi que não gostaria que eu fosse embora, não queria ficar só novamente.

Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ela assente sem dizer nada, sei que tinha certeza do que eu iria perguntar e, de alguma forma, eu sabia que era isso que ela precisava falar...

O que aconteceu?

O suspiro que ela deu...tive a impressão que todo seu corpo doeu com aquilo... mas a dor não era física... devia ser tão difícil quanto pra mim falar sobre minha mãe...

Na véspera de meu aniversário fomos viajar... não só meus pais e meu irmão, minha família. Todos, sabe? Fretamos um ônibus, afinal, a família é grande!

Ela deu um sorriso forçado entre as gotas que mais pareciam ser uma extensão de seus tristes olhos...

Um motorista embriagado fechou o ônibus...

O acidente de que falou...

Ela assente tristemente... Nesse instante observo com ela o magnífico entardecer e acabo por perguntar:

Sobreviveu alguém?

Apenas eu...

Ela sussurra baixando a cabeça... e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela continua...

Entrei em estado de choque. Pois quando acordei... vi todos no chão... acontece que eu fui atirada pra longe, tive ferimentos leves....só que o ônibus explodiu...

É um milagre que estivesse viva...

Um milagre que eu odiei... Fiquei em coma induzido por uma semana. Quando acordei descobri que iria para um orfanato e...

Você não queria, certo?

É... não por ser um orfanato, mas por estar sozinha depois de me acostumar com uma família tão grande.

Não tinha amigos?

Ah, minhas amigas... mas eu não pensei nisso e até hoje gostaria de pedir perdão a elas por não ter ligado...

Você não foi para o orfanato, não é?

Não. Eu voltei pra casa.

O quê?

Voltei apenas para escrever uma carta e me atirar do vigésimo andar...

Você o quê???!!!

Quase cai pra trás depois dessa!!! é que...? Ela ainda deu risada da minha cara de espanto, daquelas bem cínicas ainda por cima! (Pelo menos serviu pra melhorar um pouco o ânimo da garota). Eu esperava tudo dela, menos algo assim tão...

Insano, Hiyoga?

É... mais ou menos...

Eu sou mais parecida com a sua irmã do que você pensa, viu!

Estou começando a perceber... mas, me diz uma coisa, como é que você sobreviveu? Eu não consigo entender!

Simples, é porque eu morri mesmo.

Eu não consegui nem pensar que era mentira. Porque não era. Ela falava sério, e eu nunca tinha acreditado em alguém como nela naquele instante... ficamos em silêncio por alguns poucos mas demorados segundos...

Eu sou uma Guerreira de Zeus, Hiyoga.

Um Anjo do Olimpo. Pensei que eles não existissem... pensei que não passava de uma lenda...

Não é. Eu sou uma prova que não é mentira.

Você é proibida de ver seus pais, não?

Sou... O Olimpo é feito de suicidas, Hiyoga. De gente que precisa ser perdoado mas que precisa pedir esse perdão pra poder entrar nos Jardins do Éden... antes disso eles precisam passar por provações... nós cometemos o maior dos pecados, Hiyoga... Enquanto não formos perdoados não teremos paz interior para nos juntar a Ele.

E... você acha que já foi...

Não... eu acho que ainda não... é muito cedo pra dizer e...

Algo estranho acontece... parece que consigo ler o que se passa na mente dela. Não sei se foi vontade demais de saber o que acontecia ou se... bem, o fato é que vi algo que ela me escondia e não me contive... como pode um lindo anjo sofrer tanto com algo que não precisava mais se preocupar e condenar? Interrompi sua frase e segurei seus ombros fazendo com que...

Ei, olhe pra mim!!!...

Percebi que ela ficou surpresa com minha atitude e foi quase impossível controlar o impulso de beijá-la ali mesmo e... o que eu disse? Será que estou... apaixonado? Não é hora de pensar sobre isso, Hiyoga! Volte à história!

...Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu, ouviu! E foi você que me ensinou que não temos culpa! Nenhum de nós! Você que me abriu os olhos para meu egoísmo e agora quero abrir os seus olhos para sua prisão!

Minhas palavras acabam por derrubar o mel de seus olhos, sendo que minhas próprias lágrimas estavam presas...

Você não está sozinha e nem vai ficar, Gabrielle! É por isso que você está aqui, para ter uma nova família!

Ela começa a soluçar sem que eu possa impedir, os olhos apertados tentando desesperadamente conter as lágrimas.

Você... disse que precisava apenas de um abraço...

Um soluço agoniado escapa, mais forte que os outros e não estou mais aguentando vê-la daquele jeito. Preciso fazer alguma coisa...

... serve o de um simples ser humano egoísta?

Ora... é lógico!...

Ela se atira em meus braços sem que eu precise pedir duas vezes e chora como uma criança desconsolada. Ficamos ali abraçados por muito tempo, nem sei o quanto. Apenas sei que quando descemos eu já havia avistado o Cruzeiro do Sul no céu escuro...

CONTINUA...

N/A: FINALMENTEEEEEEEE!!! Estou de volta a ativa!! Começarei com esse capitulo que estava meio que pronto já...só pra sossegar o facho de certas pessoas que me cobraram imensamente a continuação do MA...

Desculpem mesmo a demora!!! Estava com problemas de saude...e fim de ano na faculdade num é brincadeira...mas agora que entrarei de férias...(e definitivas, porque estou me formando!!!) vcs vão Ter que me aguentar...hehehehehe

Obrigado a todos e todas q me mandaram reviews!!! Espero poder ver mais comentarios seus por aqui!!! Valeu mesmo, gente!!!

Até a proxima!!!


	7. LAR

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. A personagem Alexandra Bianca é de autoria de Déia, a personagem Gabrielle é de autoria de Ephemeron. Essa é uma fic feita em conjunto pelo Pervas Clan Incorporate – Ephemeron, Déia, Shinzô, Najiah, Chiara e Sayuri. Música incidental: Carolina IV de Bittencourt e André Matos – da Banda Angra. CAROLINA IV 

Tudo o que vejo flutua com o vento

- Todos os milagres da água

São milagres jamais vistos

De algum modo a minha vida começa agora

- Essa música que tem sido tocada ao longo do tempo

Agora começa a chegar aos meus pés

É como a inundação de tudo aquilo que preciso

- A partir da harmonia da eternidade

soam as melodias do mar

E você saberá que estou a caminho

- Estou voltando para meus inimigos

Estou retornando

Simplesmente estarei voltando aos meus últimos dias

Estou regressando ao mar!

Então...por que você não vem comigo, meu amigo?

Emoções...como as que já sentimos antes

A esperança...jamais revelando o mesmo

Para um homem solitário

Desde o dia em que deixamos a terra

Temos estado ansiosos pela chegada

O Capitão continuava mostrando seus planos:

"Sob as velas nós iremos!"

No azul profundo do oceano eu vejo

A minha alma refletida

Conosco nós temos um convidado especial

E a ele fazemos um brinde

Carolina IV levou um rio para o céu

Sete homens participando a bordo

Para levar seus corações ao redor

A o redor de todo o mundo!

Tudo o que lembro daquele dia

Naquele dia exato

Todas as mãos erguidas contra a névoa

Enquanto tentávamos voltar

Carolina IV levou o rio para o céu

Um homem a menos a bordo – os sonhos dos homens

Às vezes custam suas vidas

Suas vidas inteiras sonhando

Eu fui tão tolo

Eu tive tanto medo

Do meu coração eu lhe digo

- Eu estou aqui para ficar

Quase nada restou do barco

Muitos anos vieram e se foram

Ainda assim, não consigo esquecer o passado

E aqueles que deixei em casa

Carolina IV levou o rio para o céu

Noites de barulhenta ventania

Me fizeram velejar entrando no olho do vento

Agora vou morrer cantando:

Eu fui tão tolo

Eu tive tanto medo

Do meu coração eu digo:

- Eu estou aqui para ficar

**VII**

LAR

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, percebi o quanto as coisas...a vida...muda de repente. Assim, de uma hora pra outra...É tudo tão estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, tão comum. Tudo muda, a todo instante, e nem percebemos isso.

Andava pelo parque da Fundação, pensando em toda aquela discussão e me perguntando como aquela ruivinha sabe tanto sobre nós enquanto tentamos desvendar esses segredos que a rondam. É... ela deve ter motivos para seus mistérios, assim como todos nós...

Definitivamente não é só ela que tem mistérios, quase falei isso em voz alta...

Ao longe, a vi. Sentada em um dos muitos bancos por ali espalhados, não me viu aproximar. Observando-a, admirando-a, maravilhado por tão belo ser vivo... Parecia-me uma deusa ou rainha solitária, ou ainda, criança a procura de algo perdido... Seus olhos eram da exata cor da madeira que me lembro ter visto nas poucas florestas da Sibéria e eles expressavam a mesma força daquelas árvores que, mesmo no pior inverno sobrevivem, que caem e se erguem novamente, mesmo que demorem anos para tal coisa. Olhando-a assim percebo que ela espera por algo, não sei o que... Talvez espere pela força que a fará crescer novamente ou por aquele que a liberte da prisão de sua própria vida. Engraçado, tenho a leve impressão de que ela já o encontrou e, infelizmente (ou felizmente, ainda não sei ao certo), essa pessoa não sou...

Um suspiro longo e profundo chega a meus ouvidos, como se ela lê-se meus pensamentos, porém, sei que não o fez... as coincidências da vida as vezes são inexplicáveis, não? Sentei-me ao seu lado e, durante longo tempo, a contemplei estonteado. Minha mente voava em todas as direções, não apenas para ela eram os meus pensamentos, mas sim, minha vida toda começou a ser passada a limpo enquanto os cabelos daquela encantadora mulher dançavam ao som do vento daquele final de tarde.

Olhando atentamente as cores do céu, lembrei-me de repente da última aurora boreal que lembro ter visto. Estava excepcionalmente frio naquele dia, mas o céu estava dando um verdadeiro espetáculo de luz. Eu e Hiyoga fomos até um lugar mais alto depois do treinamento, para que pudéssemos presenciar aquele fenômeno divino. Recordo-me desse dia com pesar, foi a última vez que nos falamos, tentava convencê-lo que não era pela sua família apenas que precisava lutar, mas por algo maior. Ele precisava pensar como eu naquele instante, pensar em proteger aquilo que estávamos vendo naquele momento: a vida, a natureza, o mundo... Não adiantou.

Hoje eu penso que fiz minha parte corretamente, pois agora vi que ele mudou. Agora, podemos voltar a sermos os grandes amigos de antigamente...ah, quantas coisas já não aprontamos juntos? E em cada uma das vezes ele se lembrava sorrindo da irmã mais nova. Tinha a certeza que ela havia morrido como sua mãe, então, por vezes, nós passávamos noites em claro. Ele, por conta dos pesadelos e eu pra tentar animá-lo um pouco. Quantas vezes não tomei bronca de Kristal por estar quase dormindo no treinamento? Hiyoga se sentia um pouco culpado, mas eu sempre dizia que amigo era pra essas coisas.

Acredito que Hiyoga sentia medo de me dizer que apenas lutava pela sua mãe e irmã e não por uma causa menos egoísta, sabia que eu iria ficar muito nervoso e chateado. Na época, depois do acidente, não consegui enxergar esse lado mais amigo dele, de querer fazer eu acreditar que ele não era egoísta como eu pensava que fosse, mas hoje - literalmente hoje - eu percebi o quanto esse meu grande amigo me fez falta... e outros, além dele...

Preciso parar esse meu louco devaneio, está indo longe demais, não é hora para lembrar-me de tantas coisas, assim, tudo de uma vez, faria com que eu ficasse mais pirado do que já sou...

Volto para a realidade, volto a perceber que ela, a princesa, se encontra na minha frente. E, ao olhá-la novamente, posso perceber que ela sorri, um meio sorriso na verdade... ela olha para algo ou alguém, não sei ao certo. Só aí é que vou olhar na direção em que também olhavas e então, me pego a sorrir também! Hiyoga abraça com força o anjo ruivo que lhe mostrara a verdade e Gabrielle chorava no ombro do grande amigo que ganhara. Hum, será que...

- Hi...

É o que escuto de Bianca naquele instante: uma pequena risada que me fez gargalhar alto! Pela primeira vez em toda aquela troca de olhares e pensamentos que eu sabia que ela escutava, pela primeira vez em toda aquela conversa que não necessitou de palavras, nos olhamos diretamente e, cara, foi ótimo os dois com "aquele" sorriso cínico ao mesmo tempo!!!

Nos levantamos as pressas ao perceber que nosso casalzinho já tinha "pulado fora", andávamos tranqüilamente, sem deixar de sorrir, um ao lado do outro. Como se conversássemos sem falar absolutamente nada e como se nos conhecêssemos há tempos! Já era noite, nem tínhamos prestado atenção a isso, todos já estavam lá dentro e entramos pelas portas da Fundação.

Acreditem: o Isaac filósofo ficou pra trás, conheçam agora o Isaac MALUCO!!!!!

Pois bem, e não é que quando entramos demos de cara com o casal vinte: Hyoga e Gabi, sentados no sofá?! Só que...

- Então, Hyoga...lembra daquela vez...

A cena é assim descrita: Shiryu sentado no sofá ENTRE a Gabrielle e o Hyoga, conversando animadamente naquele seu temperamento gentil e pacifico. Não sei ao certo se ele é ingênuo demais ou de menos...Olhei para Bianca e questionei:

- Ele é sempre assim?

- Pior! (Bia)

E enquanto eu ficava tentando entender o que o chinês estava fazendo e quais as verdadeiras intenções dele (sim, porque ou ele era muito inteligente e já tinha sacado tudo ou então era muito, mas muito...pasmão!), Bianca foi até eles e... bem, como não podia deixar de ser...foi direto ao assunto!

- Shiryu o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Percebi o vermelho começar a subir pelo pescoço da Gabrielle e passar por todo o seu rosto até ficar quase da cor do cabelo, Hyoga então...tive que segurar uma risada, não sabia onde enfiar a cara! Claro que os dois haviam percebido claramente as intenções da moça...mas o Shiryu...alguém precisa ensinar umas coisas pra ele!

- Então, Shiryu...será que você não...er...como dizer?...

E ela gesticulava e gesticulava, parecia até que estava engasgada com alguma coisa e eu tive que ajudar...sim, sim...sem dúvida foi mais forte que eu:

- ...SE TOCA?!

Meu amigo, o que eu fiz? A Gabi foi se afundando no sofá aos poucos e eu pude sentir como o cavaleiro de Cisne melhorou em termos de 0 absoluto...mas o que mais me espanta...é que o Dragão simplesmente me olhava...e me olhava, com aquele jeito sábio, de quem entende exatamente o que esta acontecendo mas tem a incrível capacidade de fingir perfeitamente que não. Saca?

- Se toca do que Isaac? (Hiyoga)

Como eu pude esquecer que ele era tão cínico?

- Você sabe, Hiyoga, que eu também não tenho a mínima idéia do que eles estão falando? (Ikky)

Eu disse que o Hiyoga era cínico? Não, não é não! O Ikky é que é monstruoso! Eu já mencionei cruel?

- É...o que está acontecendo? (Shun)

- Ah, a gente tava aqui falando de como o Hiyoga é lerdo, tímido...

- Já falou cínico? (Bia)

- E lerdo.

- Eu diria devagar. (Bia)

- Lerdo e não se fala mais nisso!

Eu tava começando a me empolgar!

- Mas porque vocês estão falando isso? (Shun)

E o Seiya responde encostado numa pilastra atrás de nós:

- Só porque eles estavam ainda a pouco feito dois pombinhos no telhado... (Seiya)

Aquilo tava fervendo! Eu já tava vendo a hora da Gabi levantar dali e do Hiyoga congelar alguém, mas...Perái? De onde saiu todo mundo? Camuflagem? Não! Quem camufla é só o Shun...quer saber?! Eu não vou tentar entender! Eles são os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, protetores de Athena!...Eles podem aparecer quando bem entenderem!

- Isaac, o que eu quero mesmo saber é o que você estava fazendo com a minha irmã lá fora? (Hiyoga)

Ele conseguiu me deixar totalmente sem resposta...e sem jeito também.

- Hâ...eu? Ah...bem...

- Hiyoga não tenta fugir que você sabe muito bem que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra...(Ikky)

- É, Hiyoga, ele tem razão. Você nunca percebeu que o Ikky é que ta sempre defendendo a Bianca? Se eu fosse você, ficava de olho nele e não no Isaac...(Gabi)

Neste momento a atenção voltou-se para o burburinho da discussão...e a Bia, num acesso de "vamos embora daqui agora senão vai sujar pra mim" pegou o braço da Gabrielle e...escafedeu-se!

- Cala a boca! (Ikky)

- Ikky, como você é estúpido! Isso é jeito de falar com a Gabrielle? (Shun)

- Por falar em podre, Shun...onde é que você estava? (Seiya)

- Ah...eu...(Shun)

- Na casa da loira, eu aposto! (Ikky)

Hm? Eu não sabia que o Shun tinha uma namora...

- Ei, cadê as meninas? (Shiryu)

Ela abriu a porta sem muito barulho, pra não atrair a atenção de ninguém mesmo. Desde que Gabi chegou, esperou por um momento em que pudessem conversar sozinhas. Sabia de tudo, claro, e para ela doía entender que, devido à magia invocada no mar ao salvar Julien, Gabrielle jamais lembraria que um dia se conheceram. Gostaria, então, de recomeçar a amizade...Como da ultima vez.

- A patricinha me cedeu este quarto por enquanto, mas eu espero que consiga comprar ou alugar um apê logo...Não agüento essa coisa de ter hora pra acordar ou aquele bando de marmanjo me enchendo o saco!

- Como patricinha entendo que seja a Saori, é isso?

Fala Gabi com uma risada, observando alguns pertences no criado-mudo e a mala jogada em um canto, junto do capacete.

- Então, somos duas motociclistas?

- Pois é...

Bia dá um sorriso enigmático e cínico...sinto problemas vindo dessas duas.

- Se você quiser, já consegui alguns contatos na região...Podemos sair esta noite...

- Acho que hoje, não...estou exausta, vim de tão longe...

A morena percebe o rastro de tristeza que estas ultimas palavras causaram na ruiva...Não deve ter sido muito fácil aceitar este fardo, o fardo de defender a vida após atentar contra a própria. Bianca sentiu um aperto no peito, conhecia tão bem esta menina a sua frente...Sim, uma menina. Sabia do sofrimento que passara ao perder tudo, tudo o que amava de uma só vez. Imaginava a dor que sentira, e numa visão repentina pôde sentir o impacto...o impacto do chão sobre seu corpo em uma queda. Era isso o que aquela a sua frente fizera, e até hoje não entendia o porque. Gabrielle se adiantou e abriu as grandes janelas do quarto, fazendo balançar as cortinas e seus cabelos com a brisa da noite...cruzou os braços, tentando se proteger do frio...percebia sobre si a força do olhar de Bianca, a força de seus pensamentos e preocupações. Sua face, de frágil, delicada, meiga...de anjo que era Gabrielle, tudo isso...era só fachada.

- Eu não sei ao certo... por qual razão você quer esconder isso deles...

Bianca pensou não ter entendido. Na verdade, ela não queria entender...não podia estar acontecendo aquilo:

- ...mas eu respeito esta decisão, eu fiz a mesma coisa, não é?

Não...não era certo – ela pensava – como conseguiu quebrar a magia? O que ela sentia era tão forte assim? E agora? Será que ela também se lembrava de todos eles? Será que entendia o que estava acontecendo como ela – Bianca – também sabia? Num lapso egoísta e dolorido pensou em Kevin, ou melhor, em Julien...e sentiu seu corpo fraquejar...Mas ao ver Gabrielle se virar com os olhos mareados, a fitá-la com saudade e dor, não mais como criança, consegue compreender que o que pensava era supérfluo, o importante era estarem ali juntas agora...para se apoiarem, pois Gabrielle amadurecera forçadamente, assim como Bianca:

- Tenho certeza que é por um bom motivo que esta fazendo isso...Alexandra.

Lagrimas caem dos olhos das amigas. Gabi se pergunta interiormente como Bianca conseguiu segurar isto por todo este tempo, tudo o que passaram antes e ela já procurava pelo irmão. Bianca se encaminha para a janela, segurava os cabelos...pois o vento aumentara, a chuva logo chegaria. Que cena aquela! Duas amigas afogadas em suas próprias tristezas se reencontrando com a missão de reerguerem-se. Conseguiriam depois de tudo? A tempestade era o reflexo que vinha da alma da menina-mulher Alexandra...Bianca. Uma lágrima rola sozinha pela face da amazona de gelo na sacada, e Gabi toma sua mão:

- Me perdoa...eu abandonei você, não foi?

Bianca ouve estas palavras com profundo pesar, de alguma forma, dentro de seu coração, ela acha que foi o contrário. Aproxima-se mais da amiga na janela, sentindo o perfume da chuva:

- Eu devia ter contado, Bárbara...Que eu...

Gabrielle sorri, fazendo ela encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro. Mas no coração uma dor forte se instala ao escutar aquele nome novamente...SEU nome, como ninguém nunca jamais falara nos últimos anos:

- Você não precisava contar. Mesmo assim, hoje eu sei, que você nem podia...

Os cabelos se mesclam, soltos no vento da chuva... Raios cortavam o céu e elas admiravam a chegada das nuvens na escuridão. Estas irmãs em espírito, tão diferentes, tão semelhantes. Ambas com seus sofrimentos, suas mudanças, paixões, alegrias. Entendiam-se perfeitamente...nem precisavam de palavras. Abraçaram-se por fim, timidamente, sem demonstrar todo o sentimento preso...era provável que isso demorasse um pouco para acontecer. Mas elas também sabiam disso. E isto não as incomodava.

- Mas o que tanto ficaram conversando naquele telhado? Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar, eu to mais que curioso! (Seiya)

- Você é sempre curioso, Seiya! (Shun)

- Ah, cala a boca, Shun! (Seiya)

- Ei, vocês, tenham mais respeito com a Srta. (Tatsume)

- Eles parecem duas crianças... (Shiryu)

A mesa já estava posta e todos estávamos apenas aguardando as donzelas descerem para que o jantar fosse servido. Acabei por conhecer a Srta. Kido – famosa Athena – e fiquei encantado com sua delicadeza...Entendendo o porque de tanta irritação por parte da Bianca ou Ikky com relação a ela, pois tudo nela era muito apático. Ela sorria neste momento, aparentemente gostava muito de ver seus cavaleiros, não, mais que isso, seus amigos conversando tão alegremente e em paz. Pra ser honesto, eu também me sentia muito bem ali, daquela maneira. Eu conseguia, naquele momento, ter uma noção do que seria...um lar.

- O que eu gostaria mesmo de saber, Hiyoga, é se ela esta melhor.

Polidamente, Saori consegue tirar dele tudo o que gostaríamos de ouvir. Ela é esperta, pelo menos!

- Sim, Saori, acredito que sim...Pude pedir desculpas a ela e entender um pouco mais do que aconteceu com os p...

- É por isso que esta chovendo! (Ikky)

- Concordo!

Eu e o Ikky JAMAIS iríamos perder uma oportunidade como essa, mas nunca MESMO! Hyoga já fechou a cara, fazendo um bico digno de fotografia! Os outros ficaram meio na interrogação:

- Claro, para o Hiyoga pedir desculpas a alguém? Srta. Saori, é melhor avisar os empregados, pois eles terão trabalho...esta chuva não vai parar hoje!

Todos riam, inclusive a anfitriã, principalmente porque a cara que ele fazia era deveras engraçada! Ao seu lado, quase tomei uma cotovelada nas costelas, mas logo revidei dando-lhe um "soco" no ombro...desatei a rir, fazendo Hyoga rir também!

- Tinha me esquecido do quanto você é panaca, Isaac!

- São seus olhos, lorão!

Todos gargalham diante do apelido, e Hiyoga também ri da situação, provavelmente lembrando dos tempos da Sibéria. Ele balança a cabeça em negativa, e tenta continuar a história, para que não fique tão ruim para o seu lado:

- O fato, é que me surpreendi com o que ela me contou. (Hiyoga)

- Sobre a reencarnação de Niké? (Saori)

- Não... (Hiyoga)

Ele se torna sério de repente...posso perceber a preocupação em seu rosto, era muito mais que isso:

- Srta. Saori, a Gabrielle é uma amazona de Zeus. (Hyoga)

- Como?! (todos)

Fiquei espantado, nunca iria imaginar que aquela tristeza que a rondava era por conta disso.

- Houve um momento em que meu mestre comentou sobre estes cavaleiros, mas jamais pensei que eles realmente existissem. (Shiryu)

- Kristal nos contou certa vez, não é, Hiyoga? As amazonas de Zeus não usam mascaras reais porque a mascara esta na alma delas...

- Que triste...(Shun)

- Mais que isso, Shun...Preocupa-me o fato de uma amazona de meu pai estar presente na Terra e, em especial, conosco.

- Será que teremos alguma batalha em breve, Saori? (Seiya)

- Pode não ser isso, Athena. Meu mestre disse uma vez que esses guerreiros são como guardiões, como verdadeiros protetores da vida humana. Eles cercam e contêm aqueles que desejam a morte, para que ocorra o equilíbrio na Terra. (Shiryu)

- Mas acredito que ninguém saiba quem são eles, não?

Todos ficamos em silencio ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Com certeza, a amazona dos céus havia dito isso a Hiyoga...uma angustia se apoderou de mim, uma sensação ruim...pois meu amigo estava com uma expressão muito dolorida ao falar isso:

- Estes guerreiros que protegem a vida...são todos suicidas.

O ar parecia parado ao nosso redor, de repente, eu me senti enjoado...

- São verdadeiros anjos que, em uma nova chance, tem que trazer a felicidade àqueles que, como eles, desistiram de tudo. É a forma que encontraram para se redimir.

- Isso quer dizer que... (Shun)

- Algum de nós pensou em... (Seiya)

- Ou alguns. (Ikky)

Nos olhamos apenas por um instante. Todos nós, em nossos corações tentando assimilar a idéia de que, em algum momento da vida, desejamos a morte, desejamos a paz eterna...o descanso merecido após tanto sofrimento.

- A Gabrielle é uma dessas amazonas sem mascaras, um desses guerreiros solitários, um anjo que veio em boa hora...pra mostrar sentido na nossa união. (Hiyoga)

- Mostrar o valor que isso tem. (Shun)

- Mas...o que me intriga é que, se todos no Olimpo são suicidas isto quer dizer que a Gabrielle também...

Eu mal consegui pensar no que o Seiya terminara de falar. Respirei tão fundo e parecia que o ar não vinha. Não entendia porque aquela menina, aquela meiga garota...

- Bem, pelo visto vou ter que esclarecer algumas coisas...

Mal havíamos sentido seu cosmo se aproximar...já estava nos últimos lances da escada e sorria. Um sorriso que fez dissipar a névoa da conversa em muitos ali, mas que, em mim, só fez piorar...naquele sorriso eu podia ver...podia ver além da máscara. Hiyoga estava hipnotizado, ela estava com um leve vestido que a fazia parecer a própria primavera...e ignorando onde estava – o centro da Fundação Graad – caminhava até nós descalça. E continuou sua fala:

- Sim, atentei contra minha própria vida. Joguei com ela...e ganhei.

Deu a volta no sofá, ninguém desgrudava os olhos do anjo, em especial o amigo ao meu lado:

- ...o que nos leva à outro problema, e o respondo já: sim, eu morri.

Não havia ar na sala, tudo era atenção...voltada à Gabrielle:

- Ou seja: sim, sou uma amazona de Zeus, sem máscaras...solitária...mas não...

Ela sentou-se em uma poltrona gentilmente cedida por Tatsume e sorriu num misto de malicia e cinismo a todos nós, demoradamente fitando Hyoga no ultimo instante:

- ...ah, não...eu não tenho nada de anjo.

Percebi Ikky dando um sorriso também cínico a estas ultimas palavras enquanto todos os outros riam-se e Hiyoga parecia tentar esconder o quanto ficou abalado com aquele olhar. Dei um cutucão nele, que ficou a disfarçar um instante...e então cochichei:

- Não me parece que foi só disso que vocês conversaram lá em cima, Hiyoga...

- Não me enche, Isaac...

- Mas é verdade, lorão...até parece que só você não percebeu que...

- Isso é comigo, você não acha?

- Ora ora, num foi você quem falou pra ela que não ia mais ser egoísta? Vai fazer tudo sozinho de novo?

- Cala a boca, isso não tem nada a ver com egoísmo!

Dei risada...

- Sim, claro...só acho que você desaprendeu a ter um amigo, Hiyoga.

Ele virou o rosto para mim, tentando descobrir o que eu queria dizer com aquilo...um pouco surpreso, na verdade, enquanto eu sorria...e no calor da conversa não pude perceber o súbito silêncio...e na hora em que me dei conta do que estava acontecendo...não consegui conter um pensamento em voz alta:

- Minha nossa...

Era uma deusa descendo aquelas escadarias, só podia ser...Acredito que nenhum de nós pôde pensar em outra coisa! Perdi a percepção de todo o resto e só tinha olhos para aquela que vinha em nossa direção...e se Gabrielle era a primavera, Bianca só podia ser o verão...se a primeira era o anjo, aquele ser a nossa frente devia ter algo de demoníaco...E por todas as geleiras da Sibéria, eu daria tudo pra ir ao inferno se ela estivesse nele! Nada ao meu entorno era sentido, eu só tinha olhos para Bianca vestida com apenas um baby-doll preto e suficientemente sensual para deixar mesmo Shun ou Shiryu de queixo caído e completamente vermelhos. Gabi não conseguia segurar a risada por muito mais tempo e Hiyoga, tremendo não sei se de raiva, vergonha ou de perceber que sua irmã era muito mais que uma menininha, levantava-se lentamente para ir até ela.

Para desespero de todos nós, quando Bianca completou a descida, começou a desfazer o coque do cabelo lentamente...pude ouvir Ikky engolindo em seco. Hiyoga se aproxima dela com as mãos fechadas, sentia-se péssimo...não conseguia olhar para trás, devido um pouco ao constrangimento e outro tanto por ciúme. Murmurou a ela apenas:

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

E com aquele sorriso que acabou com todo o resto de nossas defesas ela respondeu em alto e bom som:

- Calma, lorão...aquele salto estava me matando e eu estou com calor, então vê se não pesa ta?

Talvez a melhor pessoa para descrever a situação de todos nós fosse a Gabrielle, imparcial em todo o processo, somente tendo que segurar risos e abafar gargalhadas...aquelas duas pareciam ter muito mais relacionamento que qualquer um ali, essas mulheres para se tornarem cúmplices não precisa de muito mesmo! Sei que até mesmo Saori estava vermelha visto os trajes e atitudes de Bianca...o que, claro que todos sabemos, não estava nos planos da irmã de Hiyoga mas, sem dúvida, veio a calhar e ela gostou da idéia. Ainda bem que Gabi tem um pouco mais de bom senso nestes momentos, e acabou por levantar-se também, antes que acontecesse uma tragédia:

- Ainda não consegui descobrir aquilo que você me pediu, Bia!

- Ah, Gabi, você é muito mole!

As duas riam-se...e agora quem ficou sem ação foi Hiyoga, a proximidade do anjo fazia isso a ele:

- Ei, Ikky, o que vamos ter para jantar? (Bia)

Ele sequer piscou...com certeza estava pensando no mesmo que eu: que aquela alça teimosa não parava um segundo no ombro de Bianca e que seria muito interessante poder ir até lá e...

- Ikky?! (Bia)

Gabrielle explodiu em uma gargalhada, seguida da amiga e seus olhares pareciam ser o mesmo quando se encontraram. No fim das contas houve um único que levou a melhor e causou inveja mortal em todos os restantes...

- Vem, Tatsume, vamos ali até a cozinha porque eu quero saber o que vai ter pra jantar. (Bia)

- Estou morrendo de fome!! Vamos lá, vai? (Gabi)

E as duas beldades se penduraram uma em cada braço do mordomo puxa-saco e saíram risonhas e saltitantes...quem iria negar isso aquelas duas? Vez ou outra olhando de soslaio para ver qual nossa reação. Sabiam exatamente o que estavam fazendo!!!

Quando ambas sumiram pela porta lateral, houve um momento de repentino silêncio, seguido de desculpas esfarrapadas de cada um de nós para podermos nos retirar a um local próximo e isolado a fim de recuperar nossa sanidade. Somente Hiyoga permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar que falou com sua irmã e Saori que, vermelha até o momento, se encontrava quase que pregada na sua cadeira:

- Sua irmã é um tanto...diferente de você, Hiyoga.

Ele, de costas para a deusa, suspira profundamente e, desolado, coloca a mão na testa:

- Eu diria que não tanto quanto parece, Srta. Acredito que ela apenas não esta acostumada com tudo isso que tem aqui...

Hiyoga tentava se desvencilhar daquilo, pois sabia que não haveria nada nem ninguém que pudesse impedir essas atitudes de sua irmã. Aquilo fazia dela o que ela era e, neste pensamento, Cisne sorriu. Que adiantava toda aquela preocupação? Ele sentira era mesmo uma grande falta daquilo, não imaginara que ela não mudara em nada – naquele sentido, claro.

E enquanto isso na sala de justiça (do lado de fora da mansão, no caso), Batman e Robin confabulam:

- Força de vontade.

- Em qual nível? (Ikky)

- Em qual você esta?

Rimos.

- Nunca pensei que um treinamento para cavaleiro iria me ajudar num momento como esse.

- Seu cosmo controla o gelo, não é? (Ikky)

- Bom pra mim.

- Hm. (Ikky)

Em pouco mais de vinte minutos todos estávamos, devidamente controlados, sentados à mesa da mansão Kido jantando solenemente e estranhamente quietos, não sei ao certo o motivo (!!!). Bianca fez questão de sentar-se ao lado do irmão, eu estava do outro lado. Gabrielle tomou um lugar próximo à Srta. Saori, seguido por Seiya do outro lado. A anfitriã se encontrava na ponta, logicamente. Ikky sentava-se estratégico na frente de Bianca. Shun se encontrava de frente para Hiyoga e Shiryu a mim.

Ao servirem a sobremesa é que a conversa começou a fluir de melhor forma...o vinho já aliviara toda a tensão, sem exageros...e todos nós estávamos rindo e nos divertindo com histórias do Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas ou mesmo das divertidas fábulas que eu e Hiyoga tivemos na Sibéria. Quando os irmãos russos começaram a contar suas aventuras da infância é que a coisa desandou...Ninguém mais conseguia deixar de rir-se ou recordar-se de algo. Nossos olhos passaram a brilhar mais forte e nossos sorrisos a ter mais sinceridade e felicidade...nossas atitudes e palavras naquele momento pareciam tão mais reais e humanas. Esquecendo por aqueles poucos instantes que até dois ou três dias atrás éramos inimigos, que lutávamos em batalhas de morte certa ou que não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de sentir algo por alguém – que fosse amizade, carinho, paixão.

Eu, de repente, a pensar em tudo isso...parei de falar um pouco e fiquei apenas a observar. E me senti como nunca antes, eu e meus olhos mareados...pude me sentir finalmente...em casa.

- Srta. Kido?! (Tatsume)

E parece que não só eu senti isso. Não era a deusa que derramava aquelas lagrimas, era aquele ser humano belo e passível de erros e acertos, a menina Saori...que naquela situação, chorava de felicidade. Gabrielle sorria e segurava sua mão, o silencio de fez na mesa:

- Vocês podem sim. (Gabi)

E a moça de cabelos cor de lavanda suspirou a soluçar, parecia a nós que o anjo lia o que se passava na mente de Saori, e não duvido deste poder...porque neste instante ela olhou diretamente para mim com aquele mesmo sorriso, e este era pleno de alegria...como alguém que sente o dever ser cumprido.

- Porque não poderiam? Porque alguém iria negar a felicidade de uma família a vocês?

- Como assim, Gabrielle? Com exceção de Hiyoga ou Ikky todos nós somos órf...

E antes que Seiya pudesse terminar a frase, ele entendeu. Como podiam se chamar órfãos naquele jantar e naquela situação? Como ousavam tamanha mentira?

- São mesmo? Eu não vejo desta forma...Aqui eu vejo uma família muito bem estruturada, por sinal. E é nisso que todos vocês devem se apoiar daqui por diante: nestes momentos juntos. Porque estes são tempos de paz. E mesmo que venha a dificuldade, o qual toda e qualquer estrutura familiar possui, vocês podem lutar contra isso juntos e unidos.

- Sim, nós podemos. (Saori)

Saori apertou com carinho a mão do anjo, e olhou a todos nós...

- Nós podemos fazer isso... (Saori)

- E já estamos fazendo, não? (Shun)

- Melhor do que muita gente, suponho. (Shiryu)

- Concordo. (Ikky)

Uma surpresa geral tomou conta da mesa ao escutar essa aceitação por parte justamente de Fênix:

- Oras, toda família tem uma ou outra ovelha negra não é? (Ikky)

- Neste caso, creio que temos duas...

- Esta falando por você, Isaac? (Bia)

- A carapuça serviu, Batgirl? (Ikky)

- Não falei nada de mais, ovelhinha... (Bia)

- Então qual a razão do incomodo, baixinha? (Ikky)

- Peraí! Baixinha, não! Pô, eu sou mais alta que o Seiya! (Bia)

- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa, Bianca. (Hiyoga)

- Eeeiii!!! (Seiya)

E tudo fluía na conversa, às vezes um papo mais cabeça com o Shiryu ou Saori. Até mesmo Shun entrava nas discussões, muito para defender as visitantes das minhas brincadeiras ou das irritações do irmão. Nas conversas com Hiyoga eu podia cada vez mais compreender qual foi à razão que o levou a lutar, de verdade. Gabrielle fazia às vezes de incluir Saori nas conversas mais informais, mas também brincava muito e fazia piadinhas junto de Bianca. Seus olhares eram inevitáveis para Hiyoga...Sendo a recíproca verdadeira. Eu já tinha noção de que aquilo daria certo, mas não seria fácil assim quanto parecia. Bia também tinha percebido isso e sei que estava tramando alguma pra aquilo ir pra frente de uma vez.

Sei que a conversa chegou num ponto em que ninguém mais perdia uma brecha sequer, dando vezes para cada vez mais risadas e memórias de infância...Um tanto nostálgico, mas era tudo o que precisávamos naquele instante. Um dos momentos mais memoráveis foi uma dessas aberturas que Seiya aproveitou, falávamos de que não tinha como esquecer estas aventuras dos nossos tempos de moleque...e Pégaso concluiu:

- Pois é...pelo menos não tem como o Ikky esquecer, nele está MARCADO!...

Foi uma explosão tamanha de gargalhadas que até mesmo Saori se permitiu fazer um pequeno e notável escândalo. Shun subitamente ficou vermelho como um tomate e eu não sei ao certo se Ikky ficou sem graça ou com vontade de mandar todo mundo praquele lugar. Eu, Bia e Gabi não tínhamos a mínima noção do que acontecera.

- Vocês se lembram?! Eles não se desgrudavam!!! (Hiyoga)

Acho que foi a única briga que vi entre os dois, não é verdade, Shun?! (Saori)

- É, porque o Ikky deve ter ficado esperto depois dessa! Se cada briga que eles tivessem saísse uma dessa...Já pensou?! (Seiya)

Mais gargalhadas. Eu já via a hora do Ikky soltar um Ave Fênix e tudo ir pelos ares!! Eu e as meninas cada vez mais curiosos, e entre todos os comentários, de repente uma voz se faz ouvir, um tanto irritada por assim dizer:

- A gente tinha ganhado as roupas naquele dia, vocês se lembram! (Shun)

- Você não tinha o direito de... (Ikky)

- Como se você tivesse o de me estourar o joelho! Eu mordi mesmo! (Shun)

- Escuta aqui, até hoje você não sabe quem te empurrou! (Ikky)

- E até hoje você não tem vergonha na cara pra falar que foi você!!! (Shun)

Coloquei a mão na boca, incrédulo. Aquele rapaz pacato que, aparentemente, nem gostava de ser cavaleiro ou de brigas ou de qualquer coisa mais semelhante à vida de um adolescente normal do sexo masculino, acabara de enfrentar Ikky de Fênix – o machão do zodíaco! Bianca e Gabrielle não seguravam o riso, acabavam de descobrir que Shun talvez fosse o único à não ter medo algum do irmão! Os dois se encaravam ferozmente e nós tivemos que intervir para não gerar uma nova "briga" ali no meio da sala de jantar...E como todos tinham amor a vida, acabei sobrando:

- Escuta...eu ainda não quero morrer, e se esses olhares continuarem vocês acabam alcançando o sétimo sentido e todos nós acabaremos na terrinha da Gabi. Então, que tal? Os dois contam pra gente o porque da discórdia, de forma amigável, e nós vamos dar risadas tranqüilas e agradáveis como fizemos com todo mundo...

Shun e Ikky esboçaram um sorriso, da mesma forma que os outros...porque eu fiz questão de parecer mais desesperado do que eu estava realmente. Logo em seguida os dois emburraram de novo, só pra fazer charminho, acredito. Percebendo o jogo, Seiya aproveitou:

- Ta bom, então a gente conta!!!

Pronto, Ikky quase engasgou e Shun fez uma careta de "ah, Deus!". Hiyoga e Shiryu riram alto, sabiam que não tinha mais volta...

- Não!! Nem adianta fazer essa cara agora, quem vai contar sou EU e não se fala mais nisso!

Seiya também estava gostando de toda a bagunça, fazia tempo que não podia ter essa liberdade que tinha agora. Brincar e zoar junto de seus "irmãos", esquecendo-se por completo que tinham a responsabilidade do mundo em suas costas. Ikky soltou um palavrão mais parecido com um resmungo e Shun fingia que não estava ali. Eu e as meninas, atentos a tudo, riamos contentes por nos ser permitido participar de algo tão deles.

- Era uma linda manhã de sol...

- Ahhh!!!

- Uuuuhhh!

Vaias para todos os lados, mais risos:

- Não enrola. (Ikky)

- Então, que um pessoal tinha trazido roupas novas para os órfãos aqui... (Seiya)

- Nossa, aquele dia... (Hiyoga)

Os cinco cavaleiros e a deusa trocaram olhares cúmplices, olhares que traziam de volta as cenas vividas e a saudade dos bons momentos que passaram...e assim a tensão foi embora!

- É! Tava todo mundo na maior empolgação! Sabe como é, criança é fogo! (Seiya)

- Duvido que tenha mudado muito daquela época...(Bia)

Outra que não perde uma...Seiya ia falar algo de atravessado, mas Shiryu percebeu o perigo e continuou:

- Já tinham acontecido algumas discussões por causa de roupa...

- Não muda as coisas, Shiryu – disse Hiyoga sorrindo – aquilo passava longe de discussão! Eram brigas mesmo!

- Ah...mas nenhuma, e eu digo ne-nhu-ma chegou aos pés dessa do Ikky e do Shun!!!

Agora as risadas eram gerais, porque eu, Bia e Gabi conseguíamos entender e, chocados, imaginávamos os dois brigando por causa de uma bermuda ou camiseta!

- É, mas não foi por causa da roupa. (Ikky)

Pareceu que ele leu nossos pensamentos:

- Foi por causa do que ele fez com a MINHA roupa nova. (Shun)

Aí é que foi a gota! Ninguém prestava atenção em mais nada...daqui a pouco Saori estaria passando mal, junto com a Gabi! Os dois começaram a discutir de novo e o pessoal não se preocupava, só ria de imaginar a cena!

- Ei! Ei! Deixa eu terminar! Eles precisam saber do "_grand finale_"!!! (Seiya)

Aos poucos controlamos a respiração:

- O Ikky tava zoando com todo mundo, porque ele tinha ficado sem as roupas, ele sempre foi muito alto, e nenhuma serviu. (Seiya)

- Ta vendo o que dá ser poste? (Bia)

Fênix até levantou para responder, mas foi contido por Shiryu e pelo irmão – um de cada lado. Claro que houve o olhar fulminante, sem dúvida...

- Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso pra eu ficar com medo... (Bia)

Desta feita foi Hiyoga que colocou a mão sobre o braço da irmã, pedindo silenciosamente um tempo. Já bastava o ânimo do Ikky estar alterado...

- Shhh, deixa eu terminar! (Seiya)

Gabrielle ria e também segurava o braço de Bianca por vê-la frustrada em sua tentativa de irritar Ikky.

- Daí, que numa dessas brincadeiras sem graça, ele deu um empurrão no Shun...que nunca foi lá muito forte! (Seiya)

- Não é bem assim...(Shun)

Ele falou baixinho, quase um fio de voz...e ficando cada vez mais roxo:

- E caiu barranco abaixo, estragando a calça no-vi-nha!

- Seiya, explica melhor... (Saori)

Não foi só a calça que rasgou...foi a perna dele! (Hiyoga)

- Aí eu não sei se o Shun estava muito cansado de ser o chorão da turma, ou o que...só sei que de joelho estourado e tudo ele... (Seiya)

- Caiu pra cima do Ikky!

O coro dos 3 amigos quase me matou de rir:

- Quem tinha coragem pra separar os dois? (Shiryu)

- A gente que pensava que o Shun não tinha força, ele tinha era uma arma secreta... (Seiya)

Então, com caras de quem esta aprontando alguma, se olharam fazendo suspense e novamente responderam em conjunto, como não podia deixar de ser naquela situação:

- A MORDIDA!!!

Saori acabara de pedir mais água a ser servida, porque ninguém se agüentava mais:

- Mostra pra eles, Ikky, a cicatriz... (Seiya)

- CICATRIZ?

Quem fez corinho agora fomos nós, os ouvintes. Agora eu entendia o porque de tanta resistência por parte do Fênix para contar essa historia...claro que iríamos perguntar o que todo mundo quer saber:

- Onde foi que você mordeu ele, Shun?

Gabrielle fez às vezes de nós três, sendo que ela era a menos pior desse trio. E um Ikky, agora sim, sem jeito acabou por responder:

- Na coxa.

- Perto do joelho também. (Shun)

- Os dois tem cicatrizes no mesmo lugar quase. (Saori)

- Saori...como você tem tanta certeza disso? Você já viu? (Gabi)

Ah, eu tenho certeza que foi proposital! E Gabrielle conseguiu deixar os três sem graça e Saori sem ter como fugir! Nessas e outras a conversa ia se intrincando, embrenhando, acusando, brincando, brigando...e tudo estava muito bom!

Ninguém perguntou sobre nada da minha vida, todos eles simplesmente me acolheram como quem traz para casa um igual em sofrimento e vida. Estranhei também ninguém tecer sequer um comentário sobre minha cicatriz...não por ser feia, mas o contrario. Ela quase não aparecia em meu rosto. Estranha sensação e misteriosa cura...

Não conseguia compreender qual o grau ali de amizade, talvez o tempo pudesse me dizer o que ocorreria. E eu esperava com todas as minhas forças que isso demorasse muito, para que eu aproveitasse toda aquela felicidade até o fim de meus dias.

Na sala de estar, a conversa diminuiu um pouco seu tom e situações mais sérias foram sendo colocadas em pauta. Nenhuma delas preocupante, somente assuntos que geravam menos risadas. As horas iam passando, e o primeiro a se retirar – não para seus aposentos, logicamente – foi Ikky. Poucos perceberam sua saída, só se deram conta um tempo após, na sua ausência somente. Pude ver o olhar trocado com a menina Bianca que, sem palavras, negou o convite do passeio de Fênix. Gabrielle e Hiyoga - consegui observar - tinham o mesmo estranho grau de relacionamento que eu e Bianca. O anjo sentado ao lado de Cisne lutava bravamente contra o sono que a acometeu e Bia distraia minha atenção fazendo piadinhas e brincadeiras para tirar tanto a mim quanto a Hiyoga do sério. A tática deu certo, porque quando ambos percebemos Gabi tinha adormecido encostada no ombro do loiro. E ao contrário do que eu ou ela – Bianca – imaginamos, ele não ficou constrangido...

- Acho que foi um pouco demais pra ela...tanto tempo sozinha e de repente...tudo isso. (Hiyoga)

Ele não tinha esquecido um minuto sequer do escudo que ela usava. Por nenhum momento, eu percebia agora, ele ficou desatento...a cada instante ele tentava traze-la para este mundo. Sabia da regra das amazonas, e por isso mesmo, lutava para tirar a mascara de Gabrielle.

- Ela estava cansada demais, Alex... (Bia)

- Sim, eu sei... (Hiyoga)

Nos vimos só os quatro no salão.

- Não deve ser uma viajem lá muito fácil...vir do Templo de Zeus para cá.

- Tem muitas outras coisas que não devem ser fáceis pra ela, Isaac... (Hiyoga)

Bianca se aproximou com olhar melancólico e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso...tirou a mecha de cabelo vermelho que caia no rosto tranqüilo e até mesmo sorridente da dorminhoca. Tocou sua mão de leve, para não assusta-la no sono. Afinal, ela jamais ficaria em paz se algum de nós a carregasse para o quarto (principalmente se fosse Hiyoga)!!! Em pouco tempo ela acordou, envergonhada claro!

- Me desculpem por isso, eu só... (Gabi)

- Relaxa, Gabi! Ta tudo bem... (Bia)

Hiyoga nem ao menos se movia, apenas sorria feito um bobo...fazendo com que a alta moça ficasse ainda mais sem jeito. Eu não posso dizer nada, pois possivelmente faria o mesmo se fosse eu o apaixonado. E era gratificante poder vê-lo daquela maneira. Bianca então levou Gabrielle ao quarto que Saori indicou como sendo o de hóspedes, enquanto eu podia, finalmente, ter uma conversa sozinho com meu amigo e explicar-lhe tudo o que ocorreu naqueles anos enquanto ao mesmo tempo escutava a versão dele.

Era início da madrugada quando acabamos por nos recolher. E foi só neste momento que percebi o que Bia havia aprontado. Dei um sorriso quando vi que o quarto de hospedes reservado a Gabi e a mim estava vazio. Essa irmã do Hiyoga é muito mais esperta do que eu esperava...Só torço para que seu plano dê certo e que Gabrielle não precise ir ao banheiro!

CONTINUA...

Nota da Ephe-chan: Não, não é uma miragem. Estamos de volta a ativa e, pelo jeito, pra escrever uns 3 ou 4 capítulos novos desta verdadeira saga! Nem adianta eu pedir desculpas...tem dois anos que a gente não atualiza e a culpa é inteiramente minha. O bendito do jantar acima não saía de jeito maneira, tive que sugar ele do meu cérebro à força! Como agora eu to em casa (desempregado é uma merda ou uma benção, depende do ponto de vista), agüenta que logo vem atualização!

Alguns esclarecimentos necessários:

Esta historia começou em 1996, portanto na época em que ninguém (ou quase ninguém) sabia de nada de Cavaleiros a não ser o que se passava na Manchete, o restante eram boatos que não sabíamos se verdadeiros ou não. Neste caso, como é uma fic que evoluiu a partir de então, nos permitimos não mudar a linha de pensamento mesmo sabendo das verdades. Resumindo a ópera: nós NÃO seguimos a linha do mangá (sendo então que eles NÃO são irmãos de sangue) e também NÃO conhecemos a saga de Hades, parando na famigerada saga de Poseidon.

Nós nos mantemos através de seus comentários e de suas cobranças...se quiserem amigos novos também, mantenham contato! Podem deixar reviews e, caso queiram, um e-mail é muito bem vindo: setimo.sentido uol com br


	8. REDENÇÃO

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. A personagem Alexandra Bianca é de autoria de Déia, a personagem Gabrielle é de autoria de Ephemeron. Essa é uma fic feita em conjunto pelo Pervas Clan Incorporate – Ephemeron, Medéia, Shinzô, Najiah, Chiara e Sayuri. Música incidental: "Por Enquanto", de Renato Russo.

**POR ENQUANTO**

Mudaram as estações e nada mudou

Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu

Está tudo assim tão diferente

Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar

Que tudo era pra sempre

Sem saber

Que o pra sempre

sempre acaba?

Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou

Quando penso em alguém

Só penso em você

E aí então estamos bem

Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está

E nem desistir, nem tentar

Agora tanto faz

Estamos indo de volta pra casa

**VIII **

**REDENÇÃO **

Eu já havia me retirado a algum tempo do salão, me sentia leve e descansado depois de tantas risadas e conversa amigável. Há quanto tempo não tínhamos uma noite como essa? Não sei mais... Respirei o ar fresco da noite pensando no quanto Shunrey se divertiria se estivesse conosco. E por mais que eu me sentisse bem com aquelas duas estranhas e conhecidas amazonas, estes últimos acontecimentos me fizeram sentir falta de minha terra natal mais que nunca. Mas deixemos de lembranças, pois os acontecimentos daquela noite estavam muito longe de terminarem...

Hiyoga estava muito cansado, mas antes de se retirar como os outros resolveu passar no quarto em que a irmã estava:

- Imaginei que ainda estivesse acordada. Isônia? (Hiyoga)

- Aqui não tem muito que fazer. (Bia)

Ela parecia distante e pensativa, com os olhos fixos em algum ponto. Hiyoga sentou-se ao lado da cama, um tanto preocupado.

- Você falou que encontrou um apartamento legal, não falou? Amanhã à tarde eu passo lá com você. (Hiyoga)

- Desculpe pela pressa de ir... Sei que mal cheguei, mas sei lá... Me sinto intrusa aqui e... Ao mesmo tempo, quero ficar perto de você. (Bia)

- Engraçado como você pára de bancar a durona e se abre um pouco quando estamos só os dois... O problema é a Saori? (Hiyoga)

- Não só a Saori. É essa frescura toda. Deve ter empregado aqui até pra te levar no banheiro! Eu gosto de ter meu canto, sem gente estranha perguntando a cada cinco minutos se eu preciso de alguma coisa. E também tem o tal do Julien que agora sabe onde eu estou. (Bia)

- Entendo. O fato de você chegar mudou as coisas pra mim também. Não que eu me ache agora auto suficiente e deseje abandonar meus amigos, mas como você disse... Acho que preciso passar mais tempo com você e, ao mesmo tempo, sozinho. Sabe, Alê... O problema das batalhas não é o risco de morte ou os ferimentos físicos. Elas mechem muito com nossos valores e... Confesso que por muitas vitórias me senti absolutamente derrotado. Passa tanta coisa na cabeça da gente que... É melhor nem mencionar. (Hiyoga)

Sim, eu entendia perfeitamente o que meu companheiro de batalhas dizia. Todos, acredito, estávamos pensando no quanto para ele – Cisne – essas mudanças eram difíceis. Isto comparando com nossas próprias duvidas e receios.

- Droga, você deve estar tão confuso... Aconteceu tudo tão rápido: eu, o Isaac, a Gabrielle... Egoísmo meu, olhar só pros meus motivos. (Bia)

- Que isso, não fala besteira. (Hiyoga)

- É que eu tenho medo de quando você descobrir algumas... Ou muitas coisas erradas que fiz, você passe a me odiar. E tem o Dennis que eu nem sei como te explicar, mas... (Bia)

Ela travou completamente ao pronunciar aquelas ultimas palavras, e em especial aquele nome, desviando o olhar imediatamente com receios de que o irmão questionasse algo. Hiyoga, parecendo não perceber ou fingindo isso, coloca a mão direita no ombro dela e toma a palavra:

- Você é minha irmã e é com isso que me importo. Errar, todos nós erramos bastante, todos os dias. Não precisa se achar privilegiada. Mas a gente ainda vai ter uma longa conversa sobre nossas idas e tropeços, tá bem?! Teremos muito tempo pra conversar.

Bianca volta a olhar pra ele e sorri confirmando com a cabeça, o abraçando em seguida. Tão aliviada estava por seu irmão respeitar – como qualquer outro jamais faria – o tempo que ela precisava para revelar seu passado. Porém esta tranqüilidade dura pouco, subitamente se lembra de algo e faz uma careta pra si mesma antes de soltar Hiyoga.

- Alex?

- Sim...?

- E se eu tivesse feito uma coisa querendo te ajudar a pensar, só que... Você não gostasse muito disso?

- O que foi que você aprontou desta vez?!

- Ah, é que... Eu sei que sua vida tá meio tumultuada e tal... E eu não queria que uma grande chance passasse despercebida por conta disso. Promete que não fica chateado, nem bravo comigo, nem... Furioso?

- Prometo. Mas espero que não tenha pego pesado comigo.

- Acho que não...

Aquela cara de moleca sapeca o fazia no mínimo sorrir e voltar a sonhar com seus cinco, seis anos de idade. Alexei segurou o rosto da irmã com as duas mãos, novamente enxergando os olhos da mãe através dos dela, o que quase o fez voltar a se emocionar. Beijou-lhe a testa e sentiu que sua própria voz não passava de um sussurro, embora se esforçasse tremendamente para o fazer:

- Não sabe como fico feliz que esteja viva e aqui, comigo... Chega a ser assustador, Bianca. Volto a temer que a usem para me derrotar, pois o conseguiriam facilmente.

- Eu sei me defender, tá tudo bem!

- Ainda assim, buscarei protegê-la. Papai assim o desejaria.

- Nunca pensei que fosse de falar dele.

- Não falo. Dói ainda mais que falar de nossa mãe... E a perda dele se mistura com a sua, de um certo modo.

Hiyoga respirou fundo e levantou-se, fugindo de seus fantasmas pessoais.

- Boa noite, Bianca.

- Boa noite, Alexei.

Hiyoga sorriu um tanto melancólico, fato este que não deixou de ser notado por Bianca e se afastava quando a ouviu novamente:

- Alex?

Ao se virar, foi imediatamente bombardeado com um travesseiro.

- Vê se tira essa cara horrível, te envelhece uns dez anos!

Hiyoga faz uma careta e devolve a travesseirada, reaproximando-se.

- Se me chamar de velho de novo, cê vai ver só uma coisa, sua pirralha!

Disse já se desviando de uma almofada e a lançando de volta com mais força. No meio do golpe é atingido novamente pelo travesseiro e quase perde o equilíbrio.

- E não é que o Cavaleiro de Cisne baixou a guarda?!

- Tá bom, ôh Amazona do Cruzeiro do Sul! Mas agora vai dormir antes que algum empregado venha perguntar se você precisa de alguma coisa!

Devolveu-lhe o travesseiro com um leve arremesso e já foi saindo.

- Bom descanso, pentelha.

- Pra você também...

Quando Hiyoga abre a porta, tem uma importante lembrança e se volta pra ela novamente, tentando parecer severo.

- Sabe uma coisa que me deixa intrigado? A sua moto.

- Ela é bonitinha, né?! Não é nenhuma Kawasaki, nenhuma Harley... Mas eu gosto dela.

- Bianca, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Ah, ninguém precisa saber que eu não tenho carta...

- Garota, se a polícia te pega! Nem eu vou poder te ajudar.

- Também sei contornar essa situação.

- Já vou avisando, se alguma coisa te acontecer, você vai depender da boa vontade da Saori.

- Num me provoca, Alexei. Não vai adiantar nada.

- Deus me ajude a cuidar de você...! Mas depois eu volto a falar nisso. Agora vê se dorme.

- Tá bom, seu loiro chato.

- Não precisa falar tão alto, baixinha nervosa.

- Se eu sou baixinha, o Seiya é o quê? Anão de jardim?

- (risos) Anão de jardim é ótimo... Boa noite, pequena.

E fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Olha só, que filho da mãe! Tirou uma comigo na cara dura! Deixa só ele ver a surpresinha que tem no quarto dele...

Andava pelos corredores calmamente até seu quarto e o cavaleiro do gelo sorria. Lembrava-se do passado e imaginava o futuro ao lado de alguém que pensava ter perdido, ao lado de emoções que imaginava jamais poder sentir novamente... Entra no quarto sem maiores barulhos, pois todos já haviam se recolhido, e em meio aos devaneios conclui que pensar em novas batalhas agora seria no mínimo um sacrilégio à felicidade.

Era lua cheia e o lugar se iluminava com a luz fria do início de outono. Cansado, suspirou e tirou a camisa, sem acender a luz. Lembro-me que desde a infância ele gostara deste tipo de clima enregelado, sem se importar. Jogou a peça de roupa em cima da cadeira e foi até a escrivaninha, onde se encontrava o porta-retrato e muito mais que a foto, era aquela estranha sensação que lhe vinha ao perceber como e por quem ela lhe chegara em mãos. Fato é que nenhum de nós pensara que seria necessário um anjo para nos abrir os olhos para a vida novamente. E creio todos, antes de saber a cruel verdade, ao ver Gabrielle pensamos no etéreo, na beleza angelical e suave... Hiyoga se sentia confuso, decerto, mas uma coisa era certa em sua alma e era isso o que o incomodava... O carinho que tinha por ela era muito mais que uma amizade, já sentira isso... Era o mesmo sentimento que o guiara há pouco mais de dois anos, e que ainda o guiava... Por mais distante que estivesse dela. Eu podia me lembrar da felicidade que ele sentira naquela época.

Ele balançou a cabeça, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Sim, era difícil demais compreender os caminhos do destino ou o desejo de um coração. A vontade da alma. Ele tomou o porta-retrato nas mãos, tentando focar seu pensamento em algo que não fosse ela... Olhava atentamente o rosto de sua mãe, para o olhar dela e então lhe veio a imagem de Bianca, aquele era o olhar de sua irmã. Sua mente voava novamente... Fechou os olhos com força, precisava se acalmar, precisava de um bom e relaxante banho! Soltou o ar lentamente, ombros arqueados... Seu corpo parecia pesar. Deixava, naquele momento, a fotografia sobre a escrivaninha quando viu... E por um único segundo pensou ser o cansaço ou sua imaginação. Através do reflexo no vidro da foto podia vê-la dormir. Virou-se para a cama achando que fosse uma ilusão... E temendo não sê-la.

Gabrielle dormia profundamente em sua cama. Os cabelos acobreados, da cor do outono, espalhavam-se pelo travesseiro e alguns fios lhe caiam sobre o rosto displicentes, sua respiração era tranqüila e os lábios se encontravam levemente entreabertos, o lençol azul cobria o delicado corpo deitado de lado...As mãos dispostas uma sobre a outra pareciam dizer que ela havia adormecido em meio a uma prece... Um anjo que dormira a orar. Naquele momento Hiyoga não quis e muito menos conseguiu pensar em quando ou como ela entrara ali, estava completamente entorpecido por aquela imagem. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, numa atitude inconsciente e inconseqüente... Abaixou-se no nível do rosto da dama, os olhos dele iam de um lado a outro como se vissem mais que meramente o ser adormecido, o coração acelerava-se e ele não se continha. O medo de tocá-la era completamente suplantado pelo inevitável desejo de saber se tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. E Hiyoga estava tão atordoado que não percebia o perigo de uma atitude como aquela, o risco de que ela soubesse tampouco porque dormia naquele quarto...

Por toda aquela noite aquela seria a última chance de os dois descobrirem seus porquês... Juntos.

_- Take me through the centuries to supersonic years! Electrifying enemy is drowning in his tears..._

Num susto absurdo, como alguém que é acordado no meio da noite, Hiyoga se desequilibrou e caiu sentado no chão. Bianca escutava um louco rock no quarto vizinho e acordou outros na mansão, sem dúvida – incluindo eu. Foi então que Cisne entendeu o que estava acontecendo...Na mesma posição em que caiu ele ficou a colocar as mãos na cabeça, tentando lembrar todos os palavrões em russo que conhecia e no que falaria para Gabrielle. Com o rosto vermelho levantou-se esperando ver uma Gabi acordada, assustada e muito envergonhada...

- Acho que ela estava mesmo cansada...

Com um sorriso engraçado e uma sobrancelha arqueada, viu a menina ainda a dormir da mesma maneira encantadora...Fez uma careta...Não sabia como ela conseguia, pois o último volume de uma música estridente e pouco melódica continuava no quarto ao lado!

Bianca tentava ouvir a voz de Gabrielle do outro lado da parede, mas tudo parecia em silêncio apesar da sua algazarra particular.

- Droga! Como a Bárbara consegue morrer, em vez de dormir à noite?!

Aumentou ainda mais o volume, enquanto procurava um cd mais barulhento, mas os rocks que curtia não eram muito piores do que aquele...

- Ai, que saco! Ruivinha dorminhoca, você precisa acordar!!!

Desesperadamente, ela começou a dar pancadas na parede, pular na cama e até arremessar coisas para provocar algum resultado efetivo. Bateu, jogou objetos pesados no chão ou contra a parede, aumentou o som. Nada... Resolveu trocar a música.

_- Can you feel that? oh, shit. O-WA-A-A-A. O-WA-A-A-A. Get up, come on get down with the sickness..._

Novamente colocou o ouvido na parede do quarto e para sua decepção e grande irritação, não percebeu nenhum movimento brusco ou diferente, a não ser por Hiyoga, que novamente sobressalta-se, completamente espantado pela imobilidade do anjo ruivo em sua cama.

- Grrrr... Você hiberna Bárbara! Hiberna! Pior que urso polar!!! Por Zeus, eu te odeio!

Foi quando ouviu os passos de Hiyoga no quarto, pois para ele, a irmã acabara de passar dos limites e o irritara profundamente. Fez uma careta e desceu da cama num pulo. Desligou tudo e correu para a janela, escondendo-se próxima a escada de incêndio. Esquecendo-se que trocara de roupa e calçara as botas novamente durante a confusão para sair mais tarde, pisou em falso e escorregou. Em um baque surdo, caiu entre os arbustos do jardim.

Ikky finalmente chegava de seu passeio noturno e passava pelo jardim quando viu a cena, no mínimo cômica. Bianca definitivamente se estatelou no chão, caindo sentada por detrás de alguns arbustos. Levantou-se furiosa, passando a mão nervosamente pela parte do corpo afetada pela queda.

- Hm, mas que merda...Isso doeu.

- E aí fujona? Que você tá fazendo aqui fora, treinando camuflagem?

- Mas que p... Logo você tinha que ver isso!

- Rs... Quebrou alguma coisa, ou vai sobreviver pra me encher o saco?!

- Na verdade eu quebrei uma perna e um braço, mas estou de pé porque meu treinamento de telecinese foi forte... Claro que eu tô bem, seu idiota!!!

- Ah, é... Ignorância minha perguntar. Como foi que você conseguiu a proeza de parar aqui tão depressa, rs?

Ikky segurou a mão direita da amiga e a ajudou a sair do meio dos arbustos.

- Telecinese também! É óbvio que eu caí, né Ikky?!

- Só quis saber como pôde ser tão esperta.

- Hunf... Fui me esconder do Hiyoga na escada de incêndio e esqueci que tava de bota de salto. Torci o pé e escorreguei.

- Brilhante! O ariano se orgulharia muito da sua pupila se soubesse, haha!

Caminhando agarrada ao ombro de Fênix, instintivamente ela dá um tapa no braço do amigo, que ri ainda mais por vê-la tão irritada e sem graça.

- Falou o cavaleiro perfeito!

- Eu sou mesmo.

- E modesto...

- O que eu tenho de melhor, rs. Você tava de saída ou aprontou das suas e tava só se escondendo?

- As duas coisas. Você já cansou por hoje, ou tá afim de dar um rolê de moto?

- Hm... Não sei.

- Tá bancando o difícil hoje, é?!

- Você me deu o fora primeiro.

- Deixa de ser vingativo, eu tava conversando!

- É, eu notei sua intimidade pra "conversar" com o ex-marina caolho.

- Você tá com ciúmes do Isaac?

- Ciúmes? De uma pirralha pentelha feito você?! Era só que me faltava!

- Você vai comigo ou não?

- Deuses... Reduzido a babá da irmã do pato!

- Eu não preciso de nenhuma babá, foi só um convite seu imbecil!

Desta feita ela ficou realmente nervosa e afastou-se dele, na direção da garagem. Ikky ainda não conseguiu conter seu divertimento, pois adorava vê-la revoltada como estava, uma vez que aquele estado emocional parecia ressaltar sua beleza.

- Sabia que os homens adoram quando você despeja toda essa sua educação feminina?

- Vai pro inferno!

- De novo?

- É! De novo! Mas vê se não volta!

- Ei, onde você pensa que tá indo, pirralha?

- Pegar a minha moto. É até melhor que você não venha, assim eu consigo fazer uma corrida descente.

- Você realmente convive com aquele tipo de cara, pra ficar tirando racha?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Tá nervosinha por quê?

- Se me seguir eu te mato, ouviu?!

- Não seja pretensiosa, não está com essa bola toda.

- Nem você, então vai dormir que ganha mais, seu frango de macumba!

Naquele momento Bianca consegue atingir o orgulho de Fênix em cheio, mas por pouco também não sentencia sua morte. Com a velocidade de cavaleiro que tinha, ele aproximou-se e a segurou pelo pescoço.

- Repete.

Bianca sorriu cínica, achando graça na irritação dele.

- Se eu repetir você vai me jogar contra a parede também? Assim eu me apaixono, Ikky.

Ikky a larga imediatamente, no mínimo furioso e tentando em vão conter o calor que traspassou por seu corpo com aquele olhar perspicaz da irmã de Cisne.

- Ninfeta maldita.

- Também te amo, Ikky. A gente se vê amanhã.

Ela piscou e sorriu novamente, entrando na garagem e deixando o cavaleiro voltar com dificuldade para a direção da outra porta, com raiva de si mesmo pela fraqueza cometida. Ainda teve tempo de ouvir um ronco de moto passar atrás de si, antes de entrar.

- Hm. Essa fedelha ainda vai se matar por aí...

Subitamente, silêncio no quarto. Hiyoga soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Soltou a maçaneta da porta e virou-se. Gabrielle pouco se movera durante aquela verdadeira guerra travada entre os irmãos e pensou em qual atividade ela fizera para dormir daquela maneira! Observou-a abraçada ao travesseiro...Seu travesseiro! Cabelos mais espalhados ainda, numa cascata de cor em meio ao frio azul de seu quarto, os joelhos próximos ao corpo...Ele engoliu em seco. Foi até a janela e fechou um dos vidros...Olhou mais uma vez para o anjo e foi, enfim, tomar seu merecido banho.

Qual o motivo de tudo aquilo? – ele perguntava – Porque sua irmã tentava forçá-lo? Se ele nem mesmo tinha certeza do que sentia... Se aquele sentimento era verdadeiro ou apenas uma fuga para aquele passado não muito distante. Eu mesmo demorara muito para esquecer daquela noite no Brasil, e ela jamais me escrevera. Ao contrário do que ocorrera com Hiyoga que, agora – a secar o cabelo com a toalha – olhava as cartas recebidas e aquelas nunca respondidas para alguém que ele amara como a nenhuma outra pessoa...

Ouviu ela se mover e voltou-se para a cama, o anjo encolhia-se cada vez mais... Sim, ele talvez não percebesse, mas o ar estava mais gelado na madrugada e Gabrielle, vinda de tão longe, sentia o clima diferente do Japão. Ele não pensou por mais, pegou rapidamente o único cobertor que dispunha no armário e colocou sobre ela com cuidado. Gabi relaxou os ombros com a confortante sensação de calor... Parecia estar sonhando ou a se recordar de algo pois que, ao sentir aquele cuidado de Hiyoga, seus lábios se abriram num leve e sonolento sorriso. Ele se sentiu estranho e logo se afastou. Num ímpeto quase desesperado começou a juntar os papéis que se encontravam no móvel e guardou-os na gaveta. Por um estranho e particular motivo não queria que ela – Gabrielle – soubesse daquela parte de seu passado. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Hiyoga... Tudo estava demasiado confuso em seu coração, apesar daquela certeza em sua alma!

Sentou-se na varanda, sentindo o ar gelado... Não conseguiria dormir de qualquer maneira. Velava a menina-anjo, assim como a lua o fazia iluminando com seus claros raios a criança que dormia sem saber seu futuro. Hiyoga não sabia. Não entendia o porque ela aparecer em sua vida agora, quando pensamos que todas as mudanças já ocorreram, é como se algo ou alguém nos deixasse uma surpresa ao final. Para todos nós, foi isso que ocorreu há dois anos... Quando pudemos vê-las dançar e nos sentir sumariamente humanos. A maneira de viver daquelas garotas foi para nós mais forte que qualquer cosmo energia, qualquer treinamento que houvéssemos passado. E ela... Para ele chegara com um beijo suave, aquecendo pela primeira vez o coração do mais frio cavaleiro. Agora ali se encontrava Hiyoga, sentindo o mesmo calor em seu interior. Como?! Porquê?! As perguntas tomavam a mente de meu companheiro. A última carta que ele recebeu foi a exatos dois anos, porque ele se sentia tão estranho ao gostar de Gabrielle? Realmente gostava? Mal a conhecia...Aceitaria o risco de sofrer novamente? Agüentaria este fardo, o do sofrimento? As mãos seguravam a cabeça com tristeza... Aquele anjo, aquele belo anjo mexia com todos os seus mais profundos sentimentos.

Fechou os olhos um instante – ou talvez o que pareceu um instante – e as boas lembranças invadiram seu ser. De súbito encontrava-se com aquela o qual amava. Estavam rindo de mãos dadas num local semelhante a um parque que ele não saberia definir... De repente ela o beijou, e ele a envolveu com seus braços num lento e terno abraço. Recordação, visão, o que era?! Quando se deu conta estava a beijar Gabrielle... Ela sorria para ele, e Hiyoga, um pouco assustado viu-se frente ao mesmo sorriso, o sorrir de olhos semicerrados e ela tocou seu rosto... E era o mesmo toque suave. Balançou a cabeça transtornado, olhando para ela confuso... Dor, paixão, perda, desejo, medo!

Acordou de seu devaneio respirando com dificuldade no silêncio antes do amanhecer, nada mudara ou se movera... Ele continuava na varanda de seu quarto, ela ainda dormia profundamente. Desta feita não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de correrem por seu rosto...

- Bárbara... O que aconteceu?

Ele jogava as palavras ao vento, enxugando o choro com as costas da mão...

- Por que o mesmo sorriso?

Abaixou a cabeça, angustiado...

- Por que o mesmo olhar?

A vida tem seus momentos de viravoltas, de mudanças tão bruscas que não sabemos nem mesmo o que nos atingiu. Este era um destes momentos para Hiyoga... E para todos nós.

Dizem que alguém que amamos nunca é esquecido, o amor nunca é perdido. O amor simplesmente se transforma, se inclui... De mais amor. O processo por ser lento, por muitas vezes doloroso e, pudera, cruel... Mas aos poucos as feridas trazidas por um amor perdido são cicatrizadas pelo mesmo sentimento que as causou. Porque do amargo fel da tristeza e da saudade, nasce um néctar vindo das profundezas da alma: nasce a esperança de um novo amor. Mas até que esse novo gosto seja percebido, o sabor da solidão poderá ter feito muitos estragos...

O céu começava a tomar as cores do início da manhã, as árvores tinham suas formas mais claras e as aves cantavam saudando o astro rei que despontava no horizonte... O sol nascente. Hiyoga percebe aquela movimentação do mundo e, ainda mergulhado em melancolia, levanta-se lentamente. Precisava conversar com alguém e, pensou bem, não havia vingança maior do que acordar sua irmã às cinco da madrugada. Antes, porém, foi novamente impelido a olhar para ela.

Certamente algo acontecia quando ele estava perto dela...Algo que ao mesmo tempo que doía... Curava...

- Bárbara...

As palavras saíram murmuradas sem que ele pedisse... Tocou nos cabelos dela suavemente, tirando os fios que encobriam seu rosto...

- Porque você é tão parecida com ela, Gabrielle?

Fechou a mão que a tocara, como a segurar algo precioso... Soltou o ar com tristeza, ajeitando o cobertor sobre ela, logo após saindo do quarto sem maiores barulhos...

O mais recente cavaleiro de Athena – Isaac – não se agüentava de curiosidade... Naquela manhã a missão que tinha era descobrir se o que imaginara como sendo o plano de Bianca dera certo. Para isso se encaminhava pelos corredores, a procura do amigo Hiyoga... Mas o que encontrou foi melhor que isso: adentrando o que seria o quarto de Cisne pode ver a silhueta de Gabrielle na varanda... Sim, Bianca fizera exatamente o que ele imaginara:

- Bom dia!!! (Isaac)

Uma leve risada do guerreiro de Kraken e ele completa:

- Dormiu bem, Gabi?

Nitidamente provocando uma reação, ele aguarda. Mas, quando ela se vira então percebe que, talvez, aquela brincadeira podia ter mais conseqüências do que ele apostaria:

- Não jogue comigo, Isaac.

Seus olhos estavam molhados e uma ou outra lágrima ainda rolava pela face pálida do anjo. Ele silenciou. O que havia para dizer? Tal como fez com Bianca, esperou que ela falasse... Só a partir disso poderia ajudá-la. Porém, Gabrielle não tinha intenção nenhuma de se abrir a um estranho, por mais que demonstrasse o contrário.

- Agradeço a intenção de vocês, a preocupação. Mas, para mim, as coisas não são tão simples.

- São simples, sim, Gabi. A gente é que complica.

Ela se voltou para ele, então, rápida e firmemente...

- Então não complique para mim.

Seu olhar dizia sem palavras que ninguém poderia saber o que ela passava e que ela nem ao menos desejava que os outros soubessem. Isaac entendeu completamente o recado, sentindo que dentro dela existia uma dor tão intrínseca que não dissiparia tão cedo. Por enquanto ele não podia fazer nada.

Gabrielle viu que essa frase incomodou Isaac e, arrumando suas coisas na mochila resolveu tentar amenizar a situação:

- Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gosto dele, Isaac... E sei também que ele sente algo por mim...

Ela deu um meio sorriso triste e continuou:

- É mútuo. Acho as vezes que está mais claro do que eu gostaria.

Ela vê, então, o presente que havia dado a Hiyoga na escrivaninha e, segurando-o com as mãos, se pergunta novamente como não percebera antes... Como não vira que estava no quarto dele?! Isaac se aproxima para falar algo, mas ela não deixa:

- E é por isso, Isaac, que devemos deixar isso correr...No nosso ritmo. O que tiver que ser vai ser... Mais cedo ou mais tarde...

Ela passa a mão pelo rosto, tentando resistir a novas lágrimas, sussurrando...

- Talvez tarde demais...

Ambos ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes. Gabrielle tentando controlar a emoção e Isaac tentando entender o que havia nela de tão duro para ser falado...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Isaac...

Ela respira profundamente e sorri. O cavaleiro, ao ver aquele gesto, se recorda das palavras de seu mestre: "uma amazona de Zeus não usa máscara no rosto porque sua máscara está em seu coração..." Aquele sorriso não era real, carregava a maior das dores...

- Vai ser mais fácil assim, você vai ver... Por isso... Não interfiram de novo, ok?

Ele observa mais uma vez seus olhos, procurando respostas e só encontrando mais perguntas. Sem pensar muito, entendendo que aquilo era a única coisa que podia fazer por ela naquele momento, ele a abraça. Naquele ato dizia a ela para não se preocupar, eles não iriam mais interferir...Pode sentir que ela volta a chorar levemente e deixa as lágrimas da amazona pararem por completo antes de se retirar. Gabrielle fica parada, segurando com força as costas da cadeira... Num ímpeto irracional de se apoiar em algo. Isaac tocado pela cena acaba por falar o que sente:

- No momento que te vi, achei você muito parecida com a Bianca, porém um pouco mais aberta e alegre do que ela... Eu estava tão enganado. Não esperava perceber que isso é apenas um disfarce da sua alma para enganar seu coração. Ver, Gabrielle, que você é mais fechada que ela e sentir... Que existem tantos mistérios ao seu redor.

O silêncio reina no quarto, interrompido apenas por risadas vindas possivelmente do outro quarto... Ele estava prestes a sair dali quando ela disse, de costas para ele e com voz embargada:

- Bem que me avisaram, Isaac...Que você tem uma pontaria danada!

Ele sorri já caminhando para o corredor:

- Espero poder te ajudar um dia, Gabi.

E nas escadarias, Isaac pode sentir um perfume suave de flores enquanto escuta como uma melodia em sua mente a voz do anjo:

_- Já ajudou Isaac..._

Em uma noite que serviu para trazer de volta lembranças e muita alegria, a madrugada parecia ter carregado com ela a sensação de retorno e deixado apenas a melancolia da saudade. Parecia-me que todos haviam ficado sem dormir, deixando vir à tona toda e qualquer memória de tempos passados, fechados em seus quartos... Criando um sentimento de angústia, como se a um momento aquela mudança vinda destes novos personagens em nossas vidas pudesse levar embora todas aquelas cenas. Mas estávamos enganados, naquela manhã não sabíamos, mas a mudança só acentuaria a emoção...Só nos traria ainda mais... Felicidade.

Isaac partiu em silêncio, temendo algum tipo de despedida ou desacordo para com sua saída. Ninguém ainda ousara sair dos quartos, mas Hiyoga já executava a sua pequena vingança...

CONTINUA...

**NA:** buááaáááaááá! Esse capítulo é taum triste, snif... Tadinho do Hiyoga...

\o/ Estamos voltando, estamos voltando! Agora agüentem! XD Seguinte: à partir deste capítulo começaremos a colocar "erros de gravação e cenas deletadas" dos nossos amados atores do MA! XP Uma inutilidade a parte só pra descontrair!

o/ Em breve também estaremos deixando disponível estas cenas nos capítulos anteriores e assim que isto for atualizado, avisaremos!

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO E CENAS DELETADAS**

_- Miracle Angels, cena dois, capítulo oito, gravando!_

- Engraçado como você pára de bancar a durona e se abre um pouco quando estamos só os dois... O problema é a Saori? (Hiyoga)

- Claroqueéaquelaperuapatricinhaenjoada! Nãoagüentomaisouvirela dizerporaí "Eusempreconfieiemvocê,Seiya!" enofimtodomundoseferraporcausa daquelenanico, queficacomtodososcréditosdaquelatonta-quenãosabereconhecer-oesforçodevocês-eficababandoovopracimadele! Eunãoagüentomaisisso! Porqueelenãopegaelalogodeumavez-edáumsossegaleãonela, praversedeixadebancaramocréiasonsa-eacordapravida!

- COOORTAAAAAA!!!! (Ephemeron) – Uma ruiva de cabelos curtos e óculos de aro retangular, usando uma boina, levanta de sua cadeira de diretora com o roteiro nas mãos, apontando para ele aos berros, enquanto Hiyoga, vermelho, tentava se agüentar pelo desabafo de Alexandra.

- rsrsrs... (Hiyoga)

- Você ficou maluca?!!!!! (Ephemeron)

- Ah, foi mais forte eu... XD(Bia)

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer, pra você seguir o texto, Alexandra???

- hahaahahahahahahahuhhuahuahuahau!!!! Muito bom!!! Mocréia sonsa!!! Sossega leão!!! Isso foi demais, hahahaahaahhahaha!!!(Medéia)

Na cadeira ao lado, a segunda diretora, de cabelos castanhos até pouco abaixo dos ombros, se abanava com sua boina e afundava-se na cadeira com a outra mão sobre a barriga, completamente sem fôlego. Ephemeron olha pra trás inconformada e roxa de raiva, quando sente um ar gélido passar sobre ela e arregala os olhos, ao perceber a gafe.

- Ahm... chefinha... você chamou ela de Ale... hum...daquele nome que ela não...(Hiyoga)

- Eu odeio esse nome! (Bia)

O bloco com o roteiro congela-se e racha-se nas mãos de Ephemeron.

- Ahm... Biazinha querida, se você não tivesse saído do texto, eu não teria dito isso! (Ephemeron)

Bianca não parece nem um pouco tranquilizada com a atitude da ruiva, e Medéia, enxugando as lágrimas e recuperando-se, dentro do possível, aproxima-se de Alexandra.

- Calma Bia, haha! Calma... vamos com calma, hahahaahah! A piada foi ótima, mas a gente não pode ficar falando tão mal assim da mocré...hum... da Srta. Saori desse jeito, porque ela é a heroína de Saint Seiya! Isso foi o Kurumada que decidiu e não nós, então respira fundo e vamos tentar de novo ok? Rs..._sossega leão foi ótimo..._ (Medéia)

_- Se ela me chamar de Alexandra de novo eu juro que...(Bia)_

- Ela não vai chamar, né Ephe? (Medéia)

Ephemeron estava visivelmente emburrada com a falta de autoridade.

- Contanto que ela não... nossa que frio! Ahm... não! Num vou naum.

- Ai, ai... você é demais, Bia, haha! Vamos lá, do começo meninos! (Medéia)

- Déia!!! É assim que você tira a minha autoridade e deixa isso aqui virar uma zona! (Ephemeron)

- Gravandoooo! _Rsrs, mocréia sonsa..._ (Medéia)

- hunf... ¬¬ (Ephemeron)

_- Miracle Angels, cena quatro, capítulo oito, gravando!_

- Alex?

Ao se virar, foi imediatamente bombardeado com um travesseiro.

- Vê se tira essa cara horrível, te envelhece uns dez anos!

Hiyoga faz uma careta e devolve a travesseirada, reaproximando-se.

- Se me chamar de velho de novo, cê vai ver só uma coisa, sua pirralha!

Disse já se desviando de uma almofada e a lançando de volta com mais força. No meio do golpe é atingido novamente pelo travesseiro, perde o equilíbrio e é bombardeado com as outras tantas almofadas que estavam largadas ao lado da cama.

- Rs... Eeei! Pára! Pára com isso!!! Hahahahaah

- É gueeerra!!!! XD (Bia)

Hiyoga começa a jogar as outras almofadas de volta, e as penas começam a voar no set. Uma confusão e ninguém consegue enxergar mais nada! Ele até se engasga com uma pena, que por pouco não engoliu.

- Ptchu, ptchu! Cof, Cof! Rs...(Hiyoga)

- Depenaram o ganso! Ajuda aqui, ele ta morrendo, rs... Ptchu, ptchu! Corf! (Bia)

_- Corta! Rs... (Ephe)_

_- Vamos lá pessoal, recolhendo a bagunça, vamo de novo!rs... (Déia)_

_- Miracle Angels, cena cinco, capítulo oito, gravando._

Naquele momento Hiyoga não quis e muito menos conseguiu pensar em quando ou como ela entrara ali, estava completamente entorpecido por aquela imagem. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, numa atit...

- Ai! (Hiyoga)

- Rsrs...ahahhahahahaha (Gabi)

Hiyoga colocava a mão sobre a canela, saltando de dor, por ter tropeçado na cama no meio do trajeto.

- Ai, isso doeu...rs (Hiyoga)

_- Ôh, loirinho burro... ¬¬ (Déia)_

_- Corta! rs(Ephe)_

_- Miracle Angels, Cena seis, capítulo oito, gravando...¬¬_

_- Take me through the centuries to supersonic years! Electrifying enemy is drowning in his tears..._

Num susto absurdo, como alguém que é acordado no meio da noite, Hiyoga se desequilibrou e caiu sentado no chão. Bianca escutava um louco rock no quarto vizinho e acordou outros na mansão, sem dúvida – incluindo eu. Foi então que Cisne entendeu o que estava acontecendo... Na mesma posição em que caiu ele ficou a colocar as mãos na cabeça, tentando lembrar todos os palavrões em russo que conhecia e no que falaria para Gabrielle. Com o rosto vermelho levantou-se esperando ver uma Gabi acordada, assustada e muito envergonhada...

- Acho que ela estava mesmo cansada...

- rsrsrs...hahahaha, desculpa! Foi mal! (Gabi)

- Ninguém dorme desse jeito, fala sério! Rsrs...(Hiyoga)

- Pior que eu durmo... XP (Gabi)

- ... ¬¬ (Hiyoga)

_- Nhá, eu também... (Ephe batendo os dedinhos um no outro)_

_- Corta... ¬¬(Déia)_

_- Miracle Angels, cena dez, capítulo... Ah, começa logo essa p...!_

- Nem você, então vai dormir que ganha mais, seu frango de macumba!

Naquele momento Bianca consegue atingir o orgulho de Fênix em cheio, mas por pouco também não sentencia sua morte. Com a velocidade de cavaleiro que tinha, ele aproximou-se e a segurou pelo pescoço.

- Repete.

Bianca sorriu cínica, achando graça na irritação dele.

- Se eu repetir você vai me jogar contra a parede também? Assim eu me apaixono, Ikky...

Ikky imediatamente a empurra de volta contra a parede da mansão, quase fazendo-a tropeçar e sorri cinicamente.

- Não fique me dando idéias...

- Frango de macumba... – diz Bia devolvendo o cinismo e estreitando o olhar.

_- Cortaaa!!! Ikky, vamos parando com o chaveco aí!!! (Ephe)_

Fênix a solta, bufando por não ter conseguido deixar Bia sem graça.

- Depois que a gente agarra uma pirralha dessa, ainda toma um tapa!

- Mas é claro, seu pistoleiro! (_hm, uma pena que você nem tentou_...) – resmunga Bia

- O quê??? (Ikky)

- Ahm... nada não... XD (Bia)

_- Ai, ai... - Medéia e Ephe passando mal, se abanando com suas boinas. Enxugam a baba. __– Ahm, hu-hum... Corta!_


	9. PEQUENA PRINCESA

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. A personagem Alexandra Bianca é de autoria de Déia, a personagem Gabrielle é de autoria de Ephemeron. Essa é uma fic feita em conjunto pelo Pervas Clan Incorporate – Ephemeron, Medéia, Shinzô, Najiah, Chiara e Sayuri. Música incidental: "Mapas do Acaso", _Intérprete: Engenheiros do hawaí, Composição: Gessinger_.

**MAPAS DO ACASO**

Não peça perdão, a culpa não é sua  
estamos no mesmo barco e ele ainda flutua  
não perca a razão, ela já não é sua  
onda após onda, o barco ainda flutua  
ao sabor do acaso  
apesar dos pesares  
ao sabor do acaso... flutua

Então, preste atenção: o mar não ensina, insinua  
estamos no mesmo barco, sob a mesma lua  
no mar, em marte, em qualquer parte  
estaremos sempre sob a mesma lua  
ao sabor da corrente  
tão fortes quanto o elo mais fraco  
ao sabor da corrente... sob a mesma lua

âncora, vela  
qual me leva?  
qual me prende?   
mapas e bússola  
sorte e acaso  
quem sabe (?) do que depende?

**IX-Pequena Princesa**

Que título gay! Depois eu que sou boiola! Já vou logo dizendo que a idéia foi do Hiyoga! Depois minha armadura é rosa, eu sou sensível demais... Ninguém lembra que a armadura era pra ser do Ikky! E eu lá tenho culpa que Andrômeda era uma mulher?

Mas voltando ao que interessa, às cinco da manhã do dia seguinte...

Cansado de tanto pensar naqueles dias tumultuosos, Hiyoga decide ir até o quarto da irmã, depois da noite em claro. Um tanto quanto ferrado com o que ela aprontara, tratou logo de acordá-la.

- Bom dia, irmãzinha querida do meu coração!

- Alex, qual é?! São cinco da manhã...

Ele abre a janela do aposento enquanto Bia tenta cobrir o rosto.

- Dá só uma olhada nesse sol, Bia!

- Não...

- Vai, você até dormiu! E eu que estou acordado a noite toda?!

Hiyoga sentou-se na cama, puxando o lençol do rosto de Bianca.

- É o que dá ter uma irmã que pensa que é cupido! Sabe que a minha vontade foi vir aqui te xingar e derrubar da cama.

- Eu só quis ajudar.

- Hei, vai com calma, tá bom?! Eu e você mal nos conhecemos, agora. Eu mal conheço a Gabrielle... Por que tem tanta certeza que gosto dela?

- Ainda conheço você. E sei que ambos se gostam. Mesmo que ainda não saibam.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, meu amor...

- Do que você me chamou?

Apenas agora Bianca olhara pra ele e Hiyoga ficou sem jeito ao entender o motivo da pergunta. Nem ele percebera o que dissera. Ainda assim, de olhos baixos, sorriu por sua recente descoberta.

- Te chamei de meu amor... Bom, eu sou seu irmão, o que tem demais em...?

Imediatamente surpreendido com um abraço... Ele afagou seus cabelos e sussurrou-lhe um "eu te amo". A mesma criança, a mesma doce menina que apenas buscava por atenção e carinho, a seu modo. Sim, ele ainda a conhecia... Apenas perdera alguns fatos, mas era questão de tempo até isso mudar. Olhou firmemente para ela segurando-lhe os ombros.

- Seja boazinha, está bem?!

- Então me deixa dormir...

- Ah, pode esquecer! Você vai fazer café pra mim porque eu estou com fome e foi você mesmo que disse que não gosta de empregado. É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois dessa confusão!

- "Mim" não existe no meio de uma frase, Alex.

- Levante e faça café para seu irmão mais velho.

- E chato! Lindo. Mais muito chato.

- Pára de reclamar e anda logo!

- Ta bom! Mas não precisa ficar vermelho só porque eu acho você um gato, eu sou sua irmã, não vou te morder, rs.

Bianca levantou-se e mesmo sonolenta e com o cabelo desarrumado - agora parecidos com os do irmão por falta de pente, - ainda era uma visão de sonho. Havia alguma coisa naqueles olhos castanhos que... Não consigo definir, se eram mesmo os olhos, ou a maneira de olhar. Era hipnotizante. Ela parecia enxergar a pessoa por inteiro... Ao mesmo tempo, a maneira como aquelas esferas marrons dançavam de um lado para outro, suplicavam ajuda, como se quisessem revelar um grande segredo, ou grandes segredos. Tristezas e incertezas que um coração de menina ainda não superara. Resumidamente, Bianca esbanjava mistério e isto mexia com nossos sentidos, nos fazia querer protegê-la, consolá-la. E com Hiyoga a sensação só era mais forte.

Era exatamente nisto que ele estava pensando enquanto Bia se trocava no banheiro. Ruminando as palavras da irmã na noite anterior, indagando-se sobre o tal Dennys, sobre os erros que mencionara. Assimilar todas aquelas coisas em tão pouco tempo não era missão fácil. Queria saber mais sobre a irmã, sobre os anos em que passara sozinha. Mais ela ainda estava tão trancafiada, tão presa... Queria saber, queria ajudar, mais mal a conhecia e talvez fosse cedo demais.

- Pronto loira nervosa! Tô indo fazer seu café! Vossa majestade prefere ovos-ingleses ou torrada-francesa?

- Gracinha! Eu é que deveria estar reclamando, depois do que fez.

- Ai, você não aceita brincadeira? Deixa de ser velho!

- Cupido de meia tigela!

- Chato.

- Intrometida.

- Mal agradecido.

- Preguiçosa.

- Folgado!

- Dorminhoca!

- Vingativo!

Assim, ambos desceram as escadas brincando como uma família de verdade, ao menos até onde podiam ser, depois de dez anos de separação e apenas dois dias de convivência. Todos ainda dormiam e enquanto Bia preparava o café, meio atrapalhada com o lugar, Hiyoga ditava um longo monólogo. Bia estava com muito sono pra falar - tinha saído com a moto e voltara minutos antes de Hiyoga lhe chamar. E este, não parava de tagarelar pelo desejo desesperado de conquistar a confiança da irmã e ficar mais próximo o quanto antes. Era quase engraçado vê-los juntos ali naquele momento: um mais inseguro que o outro, querendo reconstruir um vínculo tão antigo...

- ... Resumindo: tem idéia de como é ficar acordado a noite toda?

- (...)! Você nem sabe o quanto...

Terminando de servir o café, ela desabou na cadeira de frente ao irmão e apoiou o queixo na mão direita.

- Posso voltar a dormir agora?

- Não. Você vai me fazer companhia. Além do mais eu tenho que te dizer o que achei do seu café.

- Nossa! Que cheiro delicioso! Vejo que os dois irmãos acordaram cedo.

- Fazer o quê...

- Bom dia, Gabrielle. Como passou a noite?

- Muito bem, obrigada. E vocês?

- Mais ou menos...

- Muito mal na verdade.

- Mas o que foi que houve para um estar caindo e a outra desabando?

- Nada, Gabi.

- Nada mesmo. Sente-se. Aproveite que o café é da minha irmã e se quer saber está ótimo.

- Posso saber o que você quis dizer?

- Que imagino que você não seja muito amiga da cozinha, estou errado?

- Que legal!!! E depois de tudo, tenho que ficar escutando essas coisas! Você está errado, sim!

- Calma, gente. Não era pra brigarem por isso.

- Tudo bem, o Hiyoga sempre foi implicante.

- E você uma pentelha!

- Ao menos vocês tem um ao outro pra brigar.

Um golpe traiçoeiro e inconsciente. O clima ficou meio pesado com o comentário. Hiyoga ficou de olhar vazio na direção do relógio, imaginando o quanto Gabrielle sofrera por sua perda em comum e também pela perda que não compartilhavam. Ela fazia parte de seus pensamentos a mais tempo do que admitia, e como Bia, era um mistério triste pra ele. Bianca pensava na mãe. O rancor era forte, e a inveja que tinha de Hiyoga por ser o preferido, tornara-se uma espécie de admiração. Hiyoga era seu herói e exemplo, mas ficava muito triste quando se lembrava que jamais seria como ele, e mesmo que conseguisse ser algum dia, já era tarde demais para que a mãe lhe amasse. Gabrielle, sentida com o efeito da própria frase, também estava séria. Não tivera intenção de estragar a felicidade dos dois e fazê-los reencontrar seus próprios fantasmas. Acabara insinuando que não tinha mais um irmão pra brigar e que até disso sentia saudades. Era insuportável olhar para seus olhos vazios e a culpa era toda sua.

- Me desculpem por isso, eu não quis...

- Esquece, tá tudo bem. (Hiyoga)

- Desencana, Gabi. Você tem razão.

Hiyoga respirou fundo fugindo dos devaneios e colocou a mão direita sobre a de Gabrielle. Bia sorriu melancolicamente, decidindo não implicar.

- Hiyoga, por que não vamos dar uma olhada no apartamento que lhe falei?

- Pode ser.

- Então eu vou pegar minha bolsa e volto já. Podem terminar o café enquanto isso.

- Mana, você não comeu nada.

Bianca pegou uma maçã e mostrou a ele, dando uma mordida antes de se retirar.

- Quer dizer então que a mudança é pra breve?

- É... Ela não tem se sentido bem morando aqui e... Acho que devemos seguir nossas vidas, agora que estamos juntos outra vez.

- Vai ver ela não gosta de morar com muitas pessoas.

- Imagine, ela adora uma bagunça. O que a incomoda é a freqüência com que o Julien pode vir aqui e além disso... por mais que eu deteste admitir, ela não gostou muito da Saori e nunca curtiu muita mordomia.

- É difícil se sentir a vontade com a Saori se não a conhece bem, não a condene por isto. Não acha que ela está demorando pra encontrar a bolsa?

- Depois de ontem... Acho que ela só queria nos deixar sozinhos pra conversar sobre a confusão.

- Engraçado, que não vejo sentido, Hiyoga. É verdade que fizemos uma grande amizade mais que depressa, mas... Mas é só isso! E não foi apenas com você que aconteceu esta amizade à jato. Foi uma brincadeira estranha. E extremamente desconcertante.

- Minha irmã é estranha. Mas foi desconcertante mesmo, não entendo também. Acontece que a Bia sempre teve mania de achar que sabe de algo antes de admitirmos, ela deve ter suas razões. Mas ainda não sei quais são.

- E nem eu. Tá afim de ver jornal na TV?

- Silenciosamente fugiram do que estavam prestes a descobrir e dirigiram-se até a sala de vídeo.

- Mano, você não viu onde eu deixei minha bolsa?

- Não, paixão. Eu não vi.

- Eu adoro quando você fala assim comigo, mas eu acho que desisto e vou dormir.

- Bia... Volta.

Bianca recuou fazendo bico, observando Hiyoga e Gabrielle sentados no chão, divertidos com a cena. Acabou atendendo o pedido do irmão e então deitou em seu colo, surpreendendo-o novamente. Com um sorriso quase paterno, Hiyoga acariciava-lhe os longos cabelos, até perceber com o tempo, que ela adormecera. Decidiu colocá-la na cama e ir ver se fechava o negócio do Apartamento.

- "Hoje fazem dois anos que um terrível acidente de ônibus matou uma família inteira, levando a sua única sobrevivente, uma jovem de quinze anos, a suicidar-se pulando de um prédio de vinte andares, chocando países do mundo inteiro. Aqui vai a nossa homenagem a esta família brasileira que..."

- Gabrielle?

- Hum?!

- Quando a Bia acordar você avisa que já fui?

- Claro, aviso sim. Hiyoga?

- Sim?

- Vocês formam uma bela família... Agradeça a Deus por isto.

- Sempre agradeci. Só Deus sabe a falta que ela me fez... Além disso, mulher ou criança, rebelde ou carente, me sinto responsável por ela. Estou feliz que aquele ar de durona seja só máscara, mas também fico preocupado com o que ainda não sei.

- Não se preocupe. Com o tempo vai descobrir.

O dia passou depressa e a tarde bastante tumultuada para os Yukida. Fechado o negócio, no dia seguinte mesmo já começaram a levar os poucos pertences sem aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda. Nem mesmo Isaac que morava no aptº térreo foi autorizado a ajudar. Estava claro que a animação e pressa se deviam a grande virada de suas vidas e estavam se curtindo muito mais do que imaginavam. Ambos discutiram a tarde toda. Um gritando com o outro, sem parecerem realmente irritados, mas nervosos. Não brigaram entre si, mas contra si; contra os próprios medos e inseguranças, contra suas milhares de expectativas sobre aquele recomeço.

Mas o destino é sempre tão certeiro... Isaac recebera a visita de Julien e estavam conversando animadamente por horas. Até o presente momento, Isaac conseguira esconder que Bianca estava de mudança pro andar superior do sobrado, mas como eu disse, destino é destino...

- Bom, eu preciso ir. Vou para uma reunião com a Direção de Arte da empresa, discutir uns detalhes sobre...

- Hiyoga, seu Filho da p...!

Bianca perdera o equilíbrio, e descia as escadas de costas, tentando não derrubar a caixa que segurava e Julien só teve tempo de segurar-lhe com o corpo e os braços em torno de sua cintura para apoiar a caixa. De onde estava, tão perto da garota mais linda que conhecia, Julien podia sentir o cheiro adocicado de seu perfume e um aroma suave de rosas vindo de seus cabelos, o que o fez perder o fôlego.

- Você está bem?

Só então percebeu quem a segurava e suas pernas bambearam. A respiração que sentira no ouvido era de Julien e um arrepio percorreu-lhe por toda a espinha ao sentir o calor de sua voz tocar-lhe o pescoço.

- E-estou...e-estou ótima.

Percebendo que ambos estavam paralisados, Isaac retirou rapidamente a caixa que seguravam e subiu as escadas. Hiyoga que vinha descendo, acabou sendo empurrado bruscamente para dentro.

- Entra, entra logo!

- Caramba, Isaac precisava tacar essa caixa no meu estômago?! Que aconteceu?

- Chhh! O Julien ta aí e acabou de segurar sua irmã.

- O quê?!!!

- Chhh! Calma, Alexei! Ela estava caindo, o que ele podia fazer?

- Eu vou acabar com a festa daquele cretino, eu vou...!

- Hiyoga! Você não vê que sua irmã é louca por ele?! Deixa eles se entenderem, "catzo"! Ele também gosta dela de verdade!

- Isaac, eu não estou gostando desta história.

- Confia em mim... Só dessa vez, ta legal?!

No térreo, Julien pousou as mãos sobre a cintura de Bia, ainda sob o efeito hipnótico que ela lhe causava. Antes que se entregasse ao que sentia, Bianca desvencilhou-se de seus braços e virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos contendo uma frase entre os lábios. Desviou o olhar em seguida e abaixou-se para pegar um chaveiro que caíra. Sentiu que alguém tocara sua mão e notou que Julien também abaixara para pegar o objeto.

- Obrigada. Já está tudo bem.

Uma cena típica. Sua voz era quase um sussurro e seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho ao fitá-lo, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Tão linda e tão triste... Queria tanto salvá-la de si mesma... Poderia beijá-la naquele momento se soubesse que ajudaria, mas algo lhe impediu de fazê-lo.

- Não tem de quê. Pode cair em meus braços sempre que quis...

Pensara alto demais, não percebeu a tempo de evitar. Antes que pudesse se desculpar, levara um tapa de Bianca, que já começara a subir as escadas. Segurou-a pela mão, controlando seu desejo de tê-la nos braços e tocar-lhe os lábios e Bianca virou-se com ar furioso.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas você... Mora aqui com seu irmão?

- Agora moro. Mas não por muito tempo, detestei a vizinhança.

- Hum... Aquela doeu. Foi como um "eu te odeio, me deixe em paz e vê se desaparece".

- _Tentarei não perturbá-la, Alexandra. Mas acho que nem eu mesmo tenho controlado meus atos ultimamente..._

Já no apartamento...

- ISAAC TROTSKI BOTTICELLI!!!

- Como você sabe meu nome?(...) Ta legal, eu fiz o possível! Como eu podia saber que você ia cair da escada justo quando ele estava saindo?

- Droga, Isaac! Precisava ter sumido, me deixando nas mãos daquele...

- Nas mãos, não. Nos braços.

- Eu te odeio, Isaac! E você Hiyoga?! Por que você não fez nada?

- Eu ia Alê, mas o Isaac...

- Por quê, Isaac? Por quê?!

- Por que eu adoro você. Desculpe se fico tentando ajudá-la a ser feliz pra variar.

- O q... o que disse?

- Que te adoro, Bia. Me importo com você. Não porque é a irmã do Hiyoga, mas porque é Alexandra Bianca Yukida, uma garota maravilhosa que acabo de conhecer, com uma alma pura e tão transparente que posso ver através dela!

- Tão linda e tão triste... A pequena princesa deixara as lágrimas rolarem sobre a delicada face, enquanto Hiyoga fitava-os com pesar.

- Isaac...

- Desculpe, Hiyoga. Mas é que... Apesar de tudo... Acho que Julien pode ajudá-la.

- Não se meta nisso, por favor.

- Bianca percebeu duas fotos nas mãos do irmão e puxou-as bruscamente.

- Eu... ia te perguntar quem são eles...os rapazes e o garotinho.

- Por favor, não se intrometam. Agora não. – e escorregou melancolicamente até o chão. – Eu ainda sou uma estranha, convivendo com estranhos com milhões de perguntas e tudo que quero é voltar pra casa, mas nem sei se tenho uma.

- Tem sim, Bia, é só olhar em volta. (Hiyoga)

- Hiyoga, eu vou descer e deixá-los.

- Não, por favor, fique. Você... Cuidou de meu irmão por tanto tempo... Salvou a vida dele, eu... Serei eternamente grata. E obrigada por dizer que se importa.

- Não agradeça por um sentimento que alguém tem por você. Além do mais... Lembrei que foi você que salvou minha vida, então acho que estamos quites, entende?

- As fotos... Estavam por cima da caixa, eu não queria...(Hiyoga)

- Só não façam perguntas demais... Ainda não.

Ambos sentaram-se ao lado de Bianca, Isaac segurando uma de suas mãos e Hiyoga com os braços em torno de seus ombros afagando seus cabelos.

- Vamos cuidar um do outro agora, princesa, você vai ver. (Hiyoga)

- Não precisa fingir que não tem problemas, Bia. Todos nós temos. (Isaac)

Bia levantou-se num salto, parecendo ter uma súbita lembrança que a fez esquecer de seus próprios problemas, imediatamente enxugando as lágrimas.

- Isaac, senta naquela cadeira ali.

- Nossa, que foi?!

- Já que você descobriu que eu te salvei, deixa eu terminar o que o mauricinho interrompeu.

- Espera aí, agora eu também não entendi do que você tá falando, mana.

- Minha missão era salvar o Isaac, não o Julien. Só que ele apareceu no meio do nada e atrapalhou tudo! E o Isaac não podia me descobrir, aí ferrou de vez. Mas agora que já sabe, senta logo naquela cadeira!

Isaac sentou-se, sem compreender ainda e trocando olhares de interrogação com Hiyoga, que também estava boiando tanto quanto ele. Bianca aproximou-se e ficou de pé ao lado dele.

- Mas o que foi que você não acabou? Se for pelos parafusos a menos pode deixar assim, rs.

- Pára de fazer piada e fica queto. Agora fecha o olho.

- O seu irmão ta aí, sabia?!rs

- Pretencioso que nem o Ikky, fala sério! Fecha esse olho logo.

- Hiyoga se ela for me bater, você vai me avisar, né?!

- Faz logo o que ela ta te pedindo, que até eu já to curioso!

Isaac fechou o olho, ainda rindo. Bianca pareceu concentrar-se. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e friccionou uma mão na outra por algum tempo. Abriu-os e assoprou uma espécie de ar gelado sobre as mãos. Hiyoga a observou intrigado, ainda encostado na parede, mas não a interrompeu. Ela fechou os olhos outra vez e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Isaac. Ele e o amigo então sentem o cosmo dela se elevar, porém desta feita quente e acolhedor, preenchendo toda a sala. A mão direita dela toca o olho invalidado de Isaac. Ele teve um leve sobressalto, pela sensação gélida do toque dela sobre sua pálpebra, mas logo sentiu uma onda de calor vinda da mesma mão delicada. Ele fez menção de que ia fazer uma pergunta, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Chhh...

Aos poucos, a temperatura sobre sua cicatriz aumenta consideravelmente. Isaac contém um gemido de dor e faz uma careta, ao ter impressão de que sua pele queimaria. Hiyoga pareceu compreender finalmente, mas ficou preocupado com tamanho gasto de energia. Procurou, no entanto, não interromper quando ouviu a irmã murmurar algumas palavras que pareciam uma espécie de mantra. A sala ficou mais quente e seu cosmo elevou-se ainda mais. A tarefa parecia exigir-lhe toda concentração e força que possuía. Nenhum dos outros dois se mexia, tentando colaborar com todo aquele seu esforço. Por fim, a temperatura caiu bruscamente e ela abriu os olhos, parecendo meio hipnotizada e distante. Inclinou-se e soltou as mãos que estavam sobre o amigo. Antes que ele pudesse se mexer ou questionar, ela assoprou de leve sobre a pálpebra marcada pelo seu ato heróico de outrora e ele pôde sentir que ela lançara um pouco de neve sobre ela. O cosmo desapareceu, e seus olhos voltaram a ter o brilho de antes.

- Veja se consegue abrir os dois olhos agora, Isaac.

Sua voz era suave, fraca e ofegante, mas extremamente carinhosa. Meio sem acreditar que conseguiria fazer o que ela lhe pedira, Isaac se esforçou. Para sua surpresa, a pálpebra cedeu com facilidade e ele abriu os olhos. Inicialmente, foi preciso fecha-los de novo, tão forte lhe pareceu a luz. Da segunda vez, tudo anuveou-se. Mas aos poucos, a vista foi desenbaçando e ele pode finalmente fitar o belo sorriso daquela que lhe segurava uma das mãos.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele piscou várias vezes, parecendo não acreditar que via com ambos os olhos novamente. Pôde observar que Hiyoga estava ainda grudado ao chão, chocado e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu posso... meu olho está...

- Sim, acho que consegui desta vez.

Ele ria-se, tentando assimilar a notícia.

- Bia, eu nem sei como...

- A dívida era minha. Você livrou o loiro daquela correnteza maldita e por pouco não morreu por isso. E sei que nem mesmo se importava com esse risco. – por mais que disfarçasse, era nítido que ela tinha dificuldade em falar.

- Minha nossa... Não me leva a mal por isso mas, você é alguma espécie de bruxa? rs...

- Não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso, rs. – ela fica dispersa por alguns segundos, parecendo se lembrar com muita saudade de uma época de sua vida, ou de alguém... Mas foge do devaneio, meio assustada. - Seguinte: quero os dois de bico fechado sobre isso.

- E por que, irmã? É um poder tão... abençoado, pode ser útil pra tantas...

- Não, você não entende, não posso. - ela respirou fundo, parecendo muito cansada.

- Por quê? Vai ficar difícil depois que eu aparecer assim e...

- Não posso ficar usando essa técnica pra qualquer cois... – ela segurou no encosto da cadeira, parecendo fraca. Isaac segurou seu braço.

- Tá tudo bem, Bia?

- Huhum. – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Mesmo?

- Só me trás um pouco... de água.

Hiyoga correu para buscar e Isaac levantou-se para dar lugar a ela na cadeira, mas antes que pudesse encostá-la no móvel, ela desvaneceu. Isaac a segurou em seus braços e gritou por Hiyoga.

- Hiyoga, volta aqui depressa!

Ele voltou correndo e ajudou-o a apoiar a irmã.

- Ela desmaiou, o que a gente faz?

- Com toda a energia que usou, deve ter gasto toda a força que tem, vamos encostá-la naquele sofá.

- Então ela podia ter...

- Podia.

Hiyoga fez uma careta preocupada e colocou a mão sobre a testa dela, medindo seus batimentos cardíacos pelo pulso. Alguns segundos depois, ele solta o braço dela e respira fundo, parecendo mais aliviado.

- Acho que foi só um susto. Deixe-a aí um pouco e fique de olho nela. Eu vou trazer as outras coisas que ficaram lá embaixo e quando ela acordar a gente dá um pouco de água pra essa maluquinha.

Cisne observa a expressão fechada e distante do amigo, que encontrava-se visivelmente preocupado e por que não dizer, sentindo-se culpado pelo que acabara de ocorrer.

- Fica tranqüilo, Isaac ela parece estar bem, o risco já passou...

Dizendo isto, lhe sorri suavemente, procurando tranqüiliza-lo.

- Pra ter se arriscado assim, minha irmã deve gostar muito de você e com certeza não é por minha causa.

Deixando o amigo com esta verdadeira "bomba" nas mãos, Hiyoga desceu as escadas. Isaac ainda encontrava-se envergonhado pelas últimas palavras do companheiro. Sentou-se ao lado de Bianca, que agora parecia ressonar profundamente. Aquela garota definitivamente mexia com seus conceitos, crenças, raciocínios, sonhos, culpas, sentimentos... Sorriu agradecido, ao vê-la dar um suspiro profundo e ajeitar-se no móvel. Não sabia dizer até que ponto era realmente com Julien que ele desejava que ela ficasse, mas sabia que desejava simplesmente vê-la bem. Como todos nós, ele também podia enxergar toda tristeza e beleza interior escondidas em seus olhos castanhos impetuosos e desejava, do fundo de sua alma, vislumbrar algum dia em sua vida, a verdadeira alegria daquela menina, de maneira mais palpável e real.

Provavelmente o amor não seria a solução de tudo que estava encoberto em seu passado, mas com certeza a ajudaria a cicatrizar algumas feridas e aos poucos pudesse trazê-la para o mundo real, para o lado de fora; que ela tanto evitava encarar.

Isaac deu-se conta que acariciava seus cabelos já há algum tempo e sorriu novamente. Acabara de conquistar uma grande amiga, dotada de um coração enorme e impulsivo. Em seu íntimo, começava a desejar muito mais que uma simples amizade, mas realmente aquilo não era o mais importante, pois poderia muito bem sentir-se satisfeito com a realização da felicidade daquela menina-mulher, aonde e com quem quer que este sentimento estivesse. Talvez o que o desconcertasse tanto em Bianca, além da bondade e sinceridade que via naquele olhar penetrante, fosse aquela preocupação com o sofrimento alheio, aquela incrível afinidade que sentia, aquele poder que ela tinha de compreendê-lo com um olhar apenas, de despertar seu lado brincalhão e abobalhado há tanto tempo submerso pelas amarguras de sua vida. Sim, ela lhe transformava numa verdadeira criança grande, que demorou para reconhecer-se em si mesma depois de tantos anos adormecida pela dor de um cavaleiro.

- _Obrigado, menina..._

Uma lágrima rolou por sua face após aquele sussurro e ele beijou a testa da amiga adormecida, procurando conter a emoção que sentia.

- _Você curou muito mais do que um olho ou uma cicatriz de meu rosto..._

Finalmente estava livre... Respirou fundo, enxugando as próprias lágrimas com as costas da mão. Uma enorme sensação de paz o atingiu, e ele soube que poderia finalmente viver sua própria vida. Graças àquela garota maluca, ele conseguira enfim, ser capaz de perdoar seus próprios pecados... Perdoar suas falhas, maldades e atrocidades de outrora... Sentia finalmente, que poderia seguir seu caminho e continuar a auxiliar Julien Sólon a reconstruir parte daquilo que destruíra, com a consciência um pouco mais aliviada. De alguma maneira, ela conseguira mostrar-lhe que não era o monstro que vinha se julgando há tempos, mas simplesmente humano... E passível de erros... No calor do momento, realmente cometera um grande engano. Mas a morena o convencera com um simples olhar, que foi tentando acertar, que tudo ocorreu. E o que é, se não tentar acertar, que fazia de um ser humano, algo tão especial?

- _Espero também um dia poder ajudá-la a se libertar, ou a encontrar alguém que a liberte..._

Alexei acabara de entrar na sala novamente, carregando várias caixas empilhadas que depositou no canto da porta. Percebeu de imediato os olhos marejados de Isaac e não conteve o sorriso, sabendo que a atitude impulsiva da irmã o fizera finalmente compreender que devia se perdoar por tudo. Aproximou-se em silêncio e apertou o ombro do amigo, como que para tirá-lo dos devaneios e demonstrar seu apoio.

- A cor dela está voltando pelo visto...

Isaac nem mesmo desviou o olhar e ainda afagando os longos cabelos de Bianca, consentiu com um aceno.

- Ela estava três vezes mais pálida que isso...

Bianca suspirou e suas faces abrandaram-se mais.

- Vou pegar um copo de água, creio que logo desperta. (Hiyoga)

- Huhum.

Hiyoga apertou o ombro dele com mais força antes de se afastar. Como previsto, mal Hiyoga voltava com a água e a irmã entreabriu os olhos devagar e com certa dificuldade. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou em volta, tentando lembrar-se de como fora parar ali. Corou um pouco, quando conseguiu raciocinar e sentiu-se envergonhada pela fraqueza. Tentou explicar-se, mas sua voz saía muito mais baixa e devagar do que esforçava-se para fazê-lo.

- Hm... acho que eu apaguei, né?

- Huhum. Faz um tempão que está aí. Achamos melhor deixá-la se recuperar, você se esforçou demais.

Ela fechou os olhos devagar, sentindo o toque quente e reconfortante da mão de Isaac sobre sua testa retirando algumas mechas de cabelo que lhe caíam ao rosto. Sorriu agradecida pelo gesto e tentou abrir os olhos outra vez, mas ainda não conseguia fazê-lo por completo.

- Se o Mu souber disso, ele me mata...

- Não se eu puder impedir. (Isaac)

Isaac lhe sorri e ela sente seu rosto corar. Hiyoga mede novamente a temperatura da testa da irmã, verificando se a temperatura baixara.

- Como se sente? (Hiyoga)

- Estou bem... – ela suspira tentando recobrar suas forças. – É que essa técnica não é o que posso chamar de minha especialidade... desculpem pelo vechame.

- O importante é que está bem agora. (Isaac)

- É que... a técnica que o Mu conhece é diferente e ele nunca quis me ensinar, e essa exige um pouco mais de esforço. – Bianca engole seco. Fazia um esforço tremendo para se comunicar e voltar a si. Nunca lhe pareceu tão difícil pronunciar poucas palavras e elas nunca lhe soaram tão lentas e sussurradas. Isaac pareceu notar seu esforço e apertou-lhe uma das mãos.

- É uma técnica sua, então? Você a inventou? (Isaac)

- Não, eu... Descobri tem algum tempo... Foi como se eu sempre soubesse. Creio que seja alguma memória remanescente da Rainha.

- Rainha?

- Ah, é mesmo, Isaac. Minha irmã nos contou que é reencarnação da Rainha da Neve.

- Rainha da Neve... de onde eu já escutei esse nome? – Isaac fitou Hiyoga por alguns segundos, finalmente desgrudando os olhos da amiga.

- Lendas da Sibéria. Você deve se lembrar das noites que passávamos ouvindo e contando histórias de terror.

- Rs, se me lembro.

- E de como o Kristal acabava com a festa quando resolvia contar as histórias da...

- Noiva da morte, claro! Como fui esquecer disso...

Um ar nostálgico transpassou pelo olhar de ambos, como se pudessem tocar com as próprias mãos, cada segundo de sua infância juntos, recordando-se de como tudo era muito mais simples em suas vidas naquela época. Bianca fez uma careta, pois não compreendia do que estavam falando.

- Hein? (Bia)

- Na Sibéria é assim que a chamam, Bia. Por causa de algumas histórias sobre o triste fim daqueles a que ela guiou. E a sua palidez e trajes brancos lhe caíam bastante fúnebres ao nome, ótima para assustar garotos que enrolavam pra ir dormir, rs.

- Mas então... Você carrega mesmo uma dolorosa máscara, assim como Gabrielle.

Novamente a nuvem. A nuvem escura e cinzenta que tanto perseguia aqueles delicados olhos estava de volta. Isaac sentiu uma pontada no coração, arrependido por tocar no assunto. Ela baixou o olhar e suspirou, afagando a mão que a segurava com um sorriso.

- Esquece isso, Isaac.

- Céus... Aquela que nos dá poder está com você, Bia! Então a Shiv...

- Eu não me arriscaria a pronunciar o nome dela, Isaac. Podem ser só bobagens, mas ainda assim prefiro garantir nossas vidas.

- Tem razão, não acredito em bruxas, mas que ela existem, existem... Mas talvez já seja mal presságio o bastante o fato de ela estar entre nós...

Hiyoga sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe toda a espinha com aquelas palavras, pois era o mesmo receio que vinha escondendo desde que a irmã revelara-se. Mas não quis que ela compartilhasse daquele medo, pois sabia que já devia ser assustador o bastante ter a mestiça banida do Olimpo consigo e carregar o fardo do Cruzeiro do Sul.

- Não seja pessimista. Acha que já pode se sentar, mana?!

- Huhum.

- Eu te ajudo. - Isaac escorou os ombros dela e a recostou sentada sobre o sofá. - Fica aqui mais um pouco, você ainda está meio pálida. (...)Você sabe que não precisava fazer isso por mim, eu nem...

- Mas eu quis. As moças da cidade precisam ver esse par de olhos verdes tão profundos e não só uma amostra, rs...

Mesmo grogue, encontrou forças para sorrir e agir de acordo com aquilo que a tornava o que era: uma adolescente descomedida. Vendo Isaac imóvel de vergonha, Hiyoga resolve intervir para aliviar a situação.

- Bia, descansa um pouco, em vez de ficar deixando o Isaac sem graça! - e ajeitou uma almofada nas costas dela. - Caramba, nem mal desse jeito você pára com essa sua mania de...

- Não fica triste maninho, seu olhos também são lindos e profundos...

A dupla se entreolha, e o loiro agora também está nitidamente irritado e sem graça. Vendo-se naquela situação sem escapatória, acabam aos risos, inconformados.

- Acho que ela já está melhor, mesmo, rs. (Isaac)

- Você é impossível, Alê! (Hiyoga)

Ela respira fundo com cara de sapeca e se ajeita no sofá, pensando que suas forças voltavam aos poucos e poderia tentar levantar-se dali àlguns minutos.

- Nossa, que bagunça é essa? Nem sonhando que dá tempo de arrumar tudo hoje.

- Durmam lá embaixo comigo, oras. Tem um quarto a mais.

- Não vai atrapalhar?

- Atrapalhar o quê? Esquece, vou adorar.

- E aí mana, você topa?!

- Huhum. Mas só se eu puder dormir perto de você...

Hiyoga sorriu seguido de Isaac, diante da fragilidade exposta: pedindo o colo do irmão que quase perdera... era quase angelical demais pra ser real.

- Claro que pode.

Anoiteceu rápido e eles realmente não conseguiram organizar todas as coisas a tempo. Como combinado, ficaram no apartamento de Isaac. Lá pelas oito horas da noite, Bianca estava se arrumando pra sair no quarto que ele lhes oferecera. Quando Hiyoga entrou, após uma leve batida, ela calçava as botas.

- Entra.

- Nossa, onde você vai?

Ela já estava com uma leve maquiagem, com um vestido justo de camurça na cor vinho e cabelos ainda úmidos caindo-lhe aos olhos. Era quase absurdo pensar que com todo aquele corpo, ela tivesse apenas treze anos. Ela então suspende o zíper da primeira bota.

- O Ikky me chamou pra dar uma volta, conhecer a cidade.

- Ele ainda não está implicando com você, está?

- Não, Alexei. Tá tudo bem. Já estou meio atrasada, preciso ir.

- Fechando o segundo calçado, levantou-se.

- É esquisito ver que ficaram amigos.

- Olha, eu sei que é estranho. Mas ele é legal.

- Ele queria matar você.

- Hiyoga, escuta... Ele nunca vai admitir isso, mas ele só tava preocupado com você.

- O Ikky, preocupado comigo?

- É, Hiyoga. O Ikky. É como a Rainha Paty disse, vocês precisam desconfiar.

- Mas ele força, Bianca. Força demais!

- Não seja duro com ele. É só lembrar o que ele passou. Pense que não foi nada fácil superar aquela ilha e você vai entender que é a defesa dele, que ele é...

- Como você.

- Como eu?

- Finge ser durão, pra não falar de si mesmo.

Bianca estava surpresa. Não gostou muito da idéia de Hiyoga ter notado isto nela tão rápido e uma nuvem passou sobre seus olhos, fazendo-a baixar o tom da voz.

- É... Como eu, Alexei.

- Pelo quê você passou irmã? Quando vou saber?

- Na hora certa, pode deixar... Alexei, me perdoe, mas ainda não posso tirar minha máscara. Eu queria chegar aqui e dizer que desde que encontrei o Mike, desculpa... desde que encontrei o Mu, nada de ruim aconteceu, que eu... Não cometi nenhum erro, mas não foi assim. Não por culpa dele, mas aconteceram umas coisas das quais eu ainda não consigo contar, é tão complicado...

- Está bem, não quero forçar nada.

- Eu vou indo. Olha, eu não sei que horas vou chegar, eu não costumo planejar essas coisas. Só tenta... não perguntar... muito.

Hiyoga a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Tenho medo de perdê-la outra vez.

- Eu sei me virar, Alexei.

- Vou dar um voto de confiança pro Fênix. Já que vai com ele, sei que ao menos está protegida.

Hiyoga finalmente a soltou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha, enquanto sorria.

- Embora eu deteste admitir isso.

- Há, eu guardo segredo. Mas com o tempo vai ver que não precisa se preocupar tanto. Tchau, Alexei.

- Tchau, mana. Juízo.

Quando Bianca ia saindo, Isaac passava pela sala.

- Você não vai ficar pra jantar? Eu já ia avisar que está pronto.

- Ai, desculpa, Isaac! Mas é que eu marquei com o Ikky. Desculpa mesmo, eu não sabia.

- Tá bom, né... fazê o quê?! Se você não pode esperar mais um pouco.

- Ah, desculpa, Isaac... Mas é que eu já estou meio atrasada.

- Pode deixar que eu te acompanho, Isaac. Ela vai sem mim. (Hiyoga)

- Ah, gente, foi mal! Mas se eu demorar ele vai embora e me quebra depois!

- Vai, antes que eu desista de deixar você sair com o Ikky. (Hiyoga)

- Ah, é assim, é?!

- É. Vê se toma cuidado, mocinha.

- Pode deixar.

Bianca beijou Hiyoga no rosto e deu um abraço apertado e demorado em Isaac.

- Eu te adoro sabia?! (Bianca)

Aquela frase deixou Isaac sem defesas, completamente emocionado com a sinceridade dela.

- Chavequeira. Também te adoro, mas não sei porque você mexe tanto comigo. (Isaac)

- Por que eu sou irmã do seu melhor amigo ou por que salvei sua vida?!

- Eu acho que nenhum dos dois é suficiente pra explicar. (Isaac)

Bianca sorri, tocando o rosto dele, compreendendo exatamente o que queria dizer, pois sentia o mesmo tipo de afinidade. Ela fica um pouco mais séria, ao passar a mão abaixo do olho dele.

- Falando nisso, ainda ficou uma marquinha, né? Ainda tem um resquício da sua cicatriz aqui, se quiser eu posso...

- Nem pense nisso. Não quero te ver desmaiando de novo! E também não deixa de ser uma lembrança de uma das poucas coisas certas que fiz na vida.

- Ah, meu herói... Que bonitinho! Rs... Depois preciso conversar com você justamente disso.

- Disso o que?

- Sobre você. Quero testar minha pontaria também.

Isaac a fitou por um momento, ressabiado.

- É sério, precisamos conversar.

- Desse jeito você me assusta, mas como quiser. Estarei sempre as suas ordens.

Hiyoga deu uma cotovelada em Isaac imediatamente, falando com entonação de ameaça.

- Isaac, pára de puxar saco, que vai sobrar pra você.

- Rs... Tchau pros dois. (Bia)

- Ah, espera.

Bianca virou-se para ouvir o irmão.

- Nada de moto, entendeu?!

- Alexei, qual é! Assim eu não chego mesmo a tempo, sabia?!

- Problema seu. Moto não.

Bianca revirou os olhos, sem responder. Quando ela fechou a porta, Isaac fitou a cara de Hiyoga, que ainda resmungava.

- _Ele podia muito bem ter vindo buscar ela._

- Cê tá detestando essa amizade deles, né?!

Hiyoga parece sair de seus devaneios, percebendo que Isaac estava lhe caçoando descaradamente, mas fingiu não notar.

- Não. Detestando não. Eu gosto do Ikky, embora não costume admitir. É que a gente não se dá muito bem, os gênios não batem.

- Então por que você tá tão incomodado?

- Sei lá, ciúmes. Me incomoda saber que ele tem mais sintonia com ela do que eu. Quero dizer... Eles devem conversar, ela deve se abrir com ele e...

- Calma, Hiyoga, tudo à seu tempo. Lembre-se que ele não vai exigir muitos detalhes, quando ela for contar algo. Se quer saber, talvez nem conte. Mas que você é ciumento, logo deu pra notar!

- Isaac!

- Vem, pára de me ameaçar e vamos jantar. Ela vai ficar bem.

Neste momento ambos escutam o ronco de uma moto. Isaac coloca a mão na boca contendo o riso, enquanto Hiyoga corre na direção da janela.

- Eu não acredito que... Droga!

Tentando parecer sério, mas sem muito sucesso, Isaac se aproxima do amigo que acabara de esmurrar a parede.

- Era ela mesmo?

- Claro que era. Isaac, falta uns cinco anos pra essa menina tirar carta!

- E o que você pretende fazer?

Falar com o Cavaleiro de Áries. Se ele, um cavaleiro de ouro, permitiu isso... significa que essa pestinha continua impossível de segurar. Só que eu vou ter que dar um jeito.

- Boa sorte, Hiyoga, rs! Por que se isso vem da infância, você vai precisar.

Hiyoga dá uma risada nervosa, com o olhar distante.

- Vou precisar mesmo. Mas se você quer saber, eu estou com fome. Então eu me preocupo com isso depois.

- Tá certo, vamos lá.

CONTINUA... 

**ERROS DE GRAVAÇÃO E CENAS DELETADAS**

_ ...Gravando!_

- Mas o que foi que houve para um estar caindo e a outra desabando?

- Nada, Gabi.

- Nada mesmo. Sente-se. Aproveite que o café é da minha irmã e se quer saber está ótimo.

- Posso saber o que você quis dizer?

- Que imagino que você não seja muito amiga da cozinha, estou errado?

- Vai tomar no meio do se c...- Gabrielle desesperadamente tampa a boca de Bianca, mas ela logo se solta. – É claro que eu sei cozinhar seu filho da p... – Gabi a segura de novo e novamente ela solta-se, levantando da mesa. Hiyoga recua da cadeira, mas não consegue conter as gargalhadas.

– Me larga, Gabi! Por que é que eu tenho que ouvir um absurdo desses? Ele tem mesmo que falar isso?

_ Corta!!! Calma Bia, não precisa ficar nervosa... (Ephe)_

- Eu não gostei da piada! Pode perguntar pro Quiekí e pro Mu, que eles vão dizer quem aqui não é amiga da cozinha, seu...!

_ Opa, opa! Camaê! Ninguém quis ofender você, Bia... É que irmão é sempre chato mesmo, se for sempre legal, num cola, você sabe...(Déia)_

- Hm.

_ Ta legal vamos de novo..._

_----_

_ ...Gravando!_

Só então percebeu quem a segurava e suas pernas bambearam. A respiração que sentira no ouvido era de Julien e um arrepio percorreu-lhe por toda a espinha ao sentir o calor de sua voz tocar-lhe o pescoço.

- E-estou...e-estou ótima.

Percebendo que ambos estavam paralisados, Isaac retirou rapidamente a caixa que seguravam e subiu as escadas. Hiyoga que vinha descendo, acabou sendo empurrado bruscamente para dentro.

Julien pousou as mãos sobre a cintura de Bia, ainda sob o efeito hipnótico que ela lhe causava. Antes que se entregasse ao que sentia, Bianca desvencilhou-se de seus braços e virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos contendo uma frase entre os lábios. Desviou o olhar em seguida e abaixou-se para pegar um chaveiro que caíra. Sentiu que alguém tocara...

- Ai! Seu cabeça dura, isso doeu...

- Minha nossa, desculpe!

Ao abaixar, ambos haviam batido com o crânio um com o outro e estavam fazendo careta, esfregando a mão no alto da cabeça.

- Desculpe, rs...

- Ta, ta, deixa pra lá!

- Se quiser eu...

- Eu não quero nada, num me amola!

_Coorta! Sr. Sólon, não comece!(Ephe)_

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

_Não se finja de desentendido!(Déia)_

- Hm. – Bianca o empurrou revoltada e retomaram a posição. – Vê lá onde você coloca essa mão, seu engraçadinho!

----

_ ...Gravando!_

- Entra, entra logo!

- Caramba, Isaac precisava tacar essa caixa no meu estômago?! Que aconteceu?

- Chhh! O Julien ta aí e acabou de encoxar a sua...

- O quê?!!!

- Rs... desculpe!

_Corta!!! Volta do começo e rápido... Gravando!(Ephe)_

- Entra, entra logo!

- Caramba, Isaac precisava tacar essa caixa no meu estômago?! Que aconteceu?

- Chhh! O Julien ta aí e acabou de enco... hahahaahaha, que droga foi mal!

Ô_h, meu Deus é hoje...¬¬ Coorta! (Déia)_

----

_ ...Gravando!_

- O importante é que está bem agora. (Isaac)

- É que... a técnica que o Mu conhece é diferente e ele nunca quis me ensinar, e essa exige um pouco mais de esforço. – Bianca engole seco. Fazia um esforço tremendo para se comunicar e voltar a si. Nunca lhe pareceu tão difícil pronunciar poucas palavras e elas nunca lhe soaram tão lentas e sussurradas. Isaac pareceu notar seu esforço e apertou-lhe uma das mãos.

- É uma técnica sua, então? Você a inventou? (Isaac)

- Não, é druidismo florestal.

- Isso é sério?!

- Não!!! Aí, você é burro?!

_ Corta!!! ¬¬ (Déia)_

_ Pelos deuses, haja paciência... ¬¬ (Ephe) _

- Dá pra alguém avisar pro loiro aqui que isso não é RPG e nem eu tenho cara de Lisandra do Holy Avenger?!

- É... tá mais pra Niele, rs... (Hiyoga)

- O Quê????

- N-nada, nada não, rs...

_ Chega de bagunça, voltem nas posições!¬¬ (Déia)_

----

_ ...Gravando!_

- Problema seu. Moto não.

Bianca revirou os olhos, sem responder. Quando ela fechou a porta, Isaac fitou a cara de Hiyoga, que ainda resmungava.

- _Ele podia muito bem ter vindo buscar ela._

- O Ikky? E admitir que ele ta pegando a sua irmã e ter que dar satisfação?! É ruim, hein?!

Bianca reabre a porta, assustando os dois.

- Pra seu governo não tem ninguém "pegando" nada não, viu?! Seu engraçadinho!

- Aaaah, ta... (Isaac e Hiyoga com expressões de cinismo)

Bianca se aborrece e fecha a porta novamente.

- Dá pra acreditar nesse descaramento? Se eu fosse você dava um jeito nela, Hiyoga, antes que o Ikky "dê um jeito"... – Hiyoga fica sério e Isaac faz uma careta, suando frio. – Ela tá atrás de mim, né?

- Huhum...

_ Corta!(Déia)_

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!!! (Bia)

Os dois saem correndo pelo set.

_ Alguém segura a Bia, antes que ela congele o cenário todo!!! (Ephe)_

- Eu é que não vou segurar... (Hiyoga)


End file.
